Glimpse into the Future
by Candace Marie
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is transported twenty some odd years into the future where he will have a chance to meet his children and maybe prevent his fall to the darkside. Anakin! Leia! Ben Kenobi! Luke Skywalker! Master Yoda! R&R!
1. Vortex

**Chapter One**

**The Vortex**

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan's apparently lifeless form before meeting Count Dooku's steady gaze, pushing the fear he felt for his former master out of his mind. He had to rescue the Chancellor, and to do that he would have to finish his duel with Count Dooku. He clenched and unclenched his mechanical hand, remembering the day he had received it; recalling his failure in that duel and how Obi-Wan had been taken out of that duel as well. He would not fail today, he could not fail. Obi-Wan and Chancellor Palpatine were counting on him, so he would succeed.

"You'll pay if anything happens to him, Dooku," he stated darkly.

"Yes, I do believe you mean that, Skywalker," Count Dooku said raising his lightsaber to defend himself from Anakin. "You have hate, you have anger but you don't use them," Count Dooku taunted retreating as Anakin gained ground, keeping his anger locked away tightly. "How is your arm healing boy?" Anakin didn't reply as he felt his power growing, focusing itself; he knew that Dooku was struggling just to defend himself. "How is the good Senator?" Count Dooku asked hoping to distract him.

"Don't speak of her," Anakin said through clenched teeth. "You don't have that right." He knew he had Dooku, he saw him retreating toward Palpatine, who Dooku had terrorized. He had never seen the Chancellor look so terrified. Then, it happened he reached out and sliced through Dooku's hands, using the force he caught Dooku's red lightsaber in his hand. Dooku was now defenseless. Anakin had dreamed of this moment ever since Genoisis. To have his enemies helpless before him. To be the one in power, in control of his own destiny, to prove to himself and others that he was no longer just a mere slave but worthy as a Jedi and a military Commander. He would prove his greatness, his power. He would prove once and for all how far he had come from that slave from Tattooine.

"Kill him, Anakin," The Chancellor barked in the form of an order.

"I shouldn't," Anakin replied as he was enveloped in a pure white light. When the light dimmed he found himself on Tattooine.

He looked to his right and found Artoo with him. "What in blazes are we doing on Tattooine?" Anakin asked the droid, who had no answer for him.

Anakin's black Jedi robes only attracted the suns of Tattooine and Anakin kicked a pile of sand out of his way. "I hate sand," he mumbled. He wondered where Obi-Wan was. "Let's go find out what kind of trouble Obi-Wan has gotten himself into now," Anakin said to his friend, who responded with a series of beeps and whirls, that made Anakin chuckle. Obi-Wan, in Anakin's opinion, was the greatest Jedi Master in the whole order and yet he could get himself into more predictaments than all the other masters combined. Perhaps, it was because he was always cleaning up behind Anakin, but Anakin usually came back just in time to save Obi-Wan's hide. Anakin wasn't sure what he would do without his master constantly needing saving. It was a cause of amusement for him. He couldn't conceive of any other reason for being on Tattooine, although he had no idea how that had happened, he knew he had to find his old master.

Anakin sure hoped that the blow that the Count had given him hadn't had any lasting damage on him. Everything felt strange and though he reached out through there old bond, he could feel like he was being blocked and that worried the young Jedi.

Anakin stopped outside the cantina, "Wait here, Artoo." Artoo beeped his disagreement. "You don't know this place. They won't like your kind in here. Droids," Anakin explained before Artoo could beep his disapproval. Anakin swung open the door and ordered a drink. He knew from his adventures as Kenobi and Skywalker that this was the best place to find information and right now he needed to find Obi-Wan, he would know what to do, and what was going on. He reached into the force and felt that his lightsaber was still intact, just in case. The force felt so dark, he reached out feeling for other Jedi, but it felt as if several life forces had been snuffed out a long time ago. The great Jedi masters were missing. Anakin was confused, where was he? What had happened to the great Jedi masters? Everyone was staring at him with open hostility, except for a man accompaied by a Wookie who sat down beside him.

"Are you a Jedi?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. Everyone knew him. He was the Jedi's posterman, though he hated politics, mostly because they kept Padme from him but there were other reasons, he hated politics because they kept him from saving people when he wanted to; they had to put it to a vast majority vote just like the Jedi council. He knew that someday he would be a Master and earn his spot on the Jedi Council, not that he cared much about the Council, he just wanted to be there because Obi-Wan was. He wanted to be reconized as someone other than the slave he had once been. It still haunted him sometimes, having his wife and Obi-Wan usually held those feelings at bay so they didn't surface as much as they once had.

"I suggest you hide that thing, Jedi," came the word of warning. Anakin used the force to bring it into his hand. Then he tucked it away more securely. "Name's Han Solo and this is..."

"Chewbacca?" Anakin questioned remembering a resent mission on Kashyyk. Chewie growled his hello. "What happened?" he asked speaking in Wookie.

"Anakin Skywalker, I heard that you died during the Jedi purges," Chewie questioned.

"The Jedi purges what are you talking about?" Anakin questioned.

Chewie was silent. "I thought you looked awfully young for a human of your years."

Anakin chuckled as Han interrupted, "Looks like you two know each other...Any friend of Chewie's is a friend of mine. Like I said, I'm Han Solo the greatest pilot on the side of the galaxy, among other things."

"What all do you do?"

"This and that, just trying to make my way in the universe."

"Aren't we all? My name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker, huh? Seems I remember hearing stories of you a long time ago. Well, I've got to be going or Jabba will have my head, I may owe him some money, smuggling you know," Han confessed without a bit of shame.

"See you. Be careful, I knew Jabba, he's not anyone I would try to double-cross, the Hutts have their own sense of justice. And Han, do you know where I might find an Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Obi-Wan? Nope, sorry. But I do know an old hermit around here. Some say he's a wizard. He's a real loner. He arrived here short after the birth of the Empire. Ben Kenobi. The other side of Mos Eisley."

"Thanks," Anakin said wondering what he meant by the Empire. Didn't he mean the Republic? An Empire...wasn't that a...what had Padme called it? Dictatorship. They were a Republic where Senators like Padme and Bail made the laws and put them to a vote through a bill, he vaguelly recalled, that was her domain, his was to ….keep the peace through aggressive negotiations.

"There's no place like Tattooine," the pilot replied.

"Tell me about it."

"Been here before, Skywalker?"

"Nine years too long," Anakin replied as the pilot nodded and left. "Is there any way to get in touch with Coruscant? I need to get in touch with the Jedi Council," Anakin asked the bartender as he left.

"Shhh," replied Saaks. "The Jedi Council doesn't exist. If you contact Coruscant all you are going to get is a whole lot of trouble from the Emperor and his right hand, Darth Vader."

"Who's Darth Vader?"

"Don't even mention the Jedi a round him. Actually, try not to be around him. The Jedi were wiped out. They tried to assassinate the Emperor."

"The Jedi would never..."

"You are the first Jedi I have seen in about twenty years. Darth Vader is a machine they say, humanoid. You ask too many questions but for your own safety I'll answer. He's known throughout the galaxy as the Executioner. No one knows who he is or what. He has no face; he wears a mask and lot of body armor, Skywalker. They say he can kill you with a thought. I would be careful if I was you." Anakin thanked him and headed off to find Ben Kenobi. It was a long shot since no Jedi was allowed a family but it was worth a try. He had to figure out what had happened, and Obi-Wan usually had all the answers. Sometimes, he still felt like a padawan even after having one to train. Hadn't Obi-Wan once used the name Ben as a cover? This Ben Kenobi had to be Obi-Wan or he had to at least know where to find Obi-Wan. What worried him the most was that their bond was gone. Most padawan/master bonds were broken at their knighting ceremony, but Anakin and Obi-Wan had held onto their bond, it had only strengthened throughout the war. It was how he had known that Obi-Wan hadn't died when he went undercover. The only way a bond was broken was if one of them died, turned to the dark side, or had attacked the other one... He knew there was no way in Sith's Hell Obi-Wan would turn to the dark side, and he hoped he wasn't dead, so that only left one option, perhaps he had forcefully broke it when he was captured...being tortured he wouldn't want Anakin to know. Anakin still frowned, hoping that that was all it had been. He saw the hut in the distance. It was quaint, and small. If Obi-Wan was out here, it would be the kind of place he would choose. He could feel the Force swirling around here, meaning the person had access to the Force. As he stood at the door he went into a meditive trance and he felt like he was being blocked from something or someone. It didn't make any sense, but Anakin was always immeresed in the Force, so much so that he rarely had to meditate as Obi-Wan did. Anakin found that fixing things was the same for him as meditating was for other Jedi. He opened his eyes and shook his head, a slight smile, a slight glint of amusement shining though his eyes as he went to meet this Ben Kenobi.


	2. Ben's Hovel

**Chapter Two**

Ben's Hovel

Obi-Wan Kenobi, now known as the old hermit Ben, felt a disturbance in the Force. A presence he hadn't felt in years. Obi-Wan felt him the moment he knocked on the door. Knocked? Since when did Darth Vader knock? Obi-Wan wondered. He watched as the figure cracked the door and came inside. He stared shocked at the figure before him. Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader, didn't seem to bare any effect from Mustafar, and Obi-Wan had heard that he was now enclosed in a life substaining suit, but the man's hand reached his shoulders, on his bronzed face was a scar left from defending himself against Ventress. On his right arm he wore an elbow-length glove which he knew contained a mechanical hand and elbow which was added after his duel with Count Dooku when Anakin was still a padawan. Anakin was dressed in black Jedi garb and on his belt was his lightsaber, the same one Obi-Wan had taken and hidden away.

Obi-Wan stared at Darth Vader and felt everything coming back. The Order that Darth Vader had destroyed, the death of the younglings, the great Jedi Masters, everything Obi-Wan had held dear. It was his fault that Obi-Wan had to hide away watching out for Luke, Anakin's son. Darth Vader had murdered Senator Amidala and put her babies at risk. Before Obi-Wan knew what he was doing he had Anakin on his back and was pointing a lightsaber at his throat.

"Hey, I mean you no harm," Anakin said, his face a interesting shade of red at having been outdone so easily. In truth it had surprised him, caught him off guard. "I'm looking for someone. A great Jedi Master. Perhaps you know him."

"You mean no harm," Obi-Wan repeated slowly, not giving an inch, now backing up or letting down his guard. "Why don't you return to your master?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but ask.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Anakin called out frustrated. "Well, technically he's not my master anymore. I was knighted two years ago," Anakin called out proudly, "Twenty years old," he said, knowing that it was something. Obi-Wan had been Twenty-three before he had been knighted.

Anakin grinned as the lightsaber was switched off and a hand was held out helping Anakin to his feet. Anakin studied the lightsaber that had just been at his neck and his eyes narrowed. "That's Obi-Wan's lightsaber."

"Maybe he gave it to me," Obi-Wan replied as he sat down and sighed.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked putting the full weight of the Force behind his words.

"How many times have I told you that only works on the weak-minded?"

"Obi-Wan?" he asked staring at the old man, who wore very old Jedi robes. The man was old, his hair grey, his beard to match. Anakin stared into the man's grey eyes which held more sorry and suffering than Anakin could bare to stare at. "What happened to you?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan was listening to the Force. This man in front of him was not Vader, it was Anakin. He felt the greatness of spirit, he did not emit either coldness or anger but generosity and compassion. This was his Anakin, the man Padme had loved, Luke's father. "Anakin, I apologize for my behavior. I was a little shocked, you see," Obi-Wan said in a way of explanation.

"Where am I?" Anakin asked.

"Don't you know?"

"I know I'm on Tattooine. But how did I get here? And why are you so old?"

"Anakin, how many times have I told you.."

Anakin laughed, "I know, I know. All those times that I called you old, I never thought you would actually be old," he said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was on the Invisible Hand, fight Count Dooku. I thought you were dead. I'm glad to see that I was wrong. What happened to the Jedi? When I stopped in the cantina, I was told they don't exist anymore, and the Force feels so dark, like a much of lives were snuffed out, I don't know any other way to explain it."

"Twenty old years ago, now in the history holos, there is a time that was referred to as the Jedi purges. It is told that the Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic and failed. The Jedi were then wiped out. In truth Darth Vader and his Emperor destroyed us, hunted us down. I have managed to hide out here, remembering you."

"What happened to me?"

"So you believe you are in the future, by will of the Force."

"What choice do I have?"

"Darth Vader was a former Jedi. He betrayed and murdered you."

"But I'm the Chosen One."

"There's something you should know, Anakin. I know about you and Padme."

"What's to know? I keep asking her out, but she keeps turning me down."

"I know about your marriage."

"Who said anything about marriage? I would settle for drinks at Dex's."

"Your son is living with your stepbrother." Anakin's eyes sharpened.

"Why isn't he with Padme?"

"Darth Vader's betrayal was completer he murdered all that you hold dear. I barely escaped myself." Anakin solemnly nodded.

"That man is a monster. I say we play the Kenobi and Skywalker game once more and bring that murderer to justice."

"Anakin it's not that simple."

"Sure it is."

"Anger is the path to the dark side."

"I know this already. Blast it, Obi-Wan! I am a Jedi Knight now," he said impatiently. "How many Jedi are left?"

"Very few, I'm afraid."

"We should rally together, and we can defeat Vader and the Emperor for what they did to my family and to the galaxy."

"We've gone into hiding."

"Since when do we hide? Obi-Wan you and me have almost single handed won the Clone Wars."

Obi-Wan smirked, "Each generation, it would seem there is another war. It amazes me that we always think the war we are fighting is the most important, that our side is just and the other unjust.There will always be another war, and eventually democracy will return hopefully less unjust than the last, the Empire will fall just as the Empire fell long ago."

"I never thought I would hear such Separatist attitudes from you, Obi-Wan."

"I've had plenty of time to reflect on my mistakes, Anakin." Before Obi-Wan could reply he sensed Anakin's son was in danger and he walked through the wasteland with Anakin's shadow hanging over him. He shivered though he was sure Anakin wouldn't hurt him...yet. He wasn't positive though so he kept his guard up and they arrived to find Luke being attacked by Tuskan Raiders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't got them all, they deserved to die, first his mom and now his son. His face hardened and his lips thinned out as he grabbed his lightsaber intending to finish them off. Before he got the chance Obi-Wan through his lightsaber at a rock which scared them enough to run off. Anakin could feel the tension draining from him as he examined the boy. Now doubt about it, that was his son. He had his hair color although the style was shorter, and his eyes, although those lips were definitely his mothers, and that chin was definitely Padme's, and there was some innocence about the boy that reminded him of Padme. Anakin offered his hand and helped him up.

"Thanks," Luke said.

"Don't mention it. I'm used to saving people," Anakin said with a smile. "You wouldn't believe how many times I;be saved his life," he said nodding at Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ten times. Ten. Not one more."

"This droid says he belongs to an Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you know him?" Luke asked. Anakin frowned, these were his droids. Anakin bent down and spoke to Artoo.

"Of course. He is me. That's a name I haven't heard since oh, around the time you were born," Obi-Wan reflected.

"Yea, you remember me." Beep-beep. "Mind wiped?"

"How horrible," Three-pio replied.

"If you will just follow me back home, Luke. I will see what the droids want."

"You'll hurt his feelings talking to Artoo like that," Anakin teased.

"It's a droid."

Luke followed the two men who seemed to trust each other although the older one seemed on the offensive. The younger man looked to be about Luke's age, and Luke wondered what he was doing on Tattooine, why would anyone come to Tattooine. Luke thought he knew everyone but he had never seen this man before. He hadn't introduced himself but neither had Luke. Come to think of it, his new droid seemed to know him. Time would tell he thought as he noticed the man's strange clothes. He was dressed like he came from a history holo like during the time of the Republic, Luke mused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside Obi-Wan went to where he kept Anakin's things. His lightsaber and he tossed it to Luke and watched Anakin's eyes narrow. "It a Jedi Knight's lightsaber. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. A dignified weapon for a more civilized age."

"You were a Jedi Knight!" Luke asked shocked and in awe.

"I like your father fought in the Clone Wars."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked the amazed sound in his voice growing to an awed respect. To think he had actually lived on a desert planet with a Clone War veteran and a Jedi Knight. Why had he settled on Tattooine anyway? "Your wrong, my father didn't fight in the Clone Wars he was a navigator on a space freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. He thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Anakin kept his mouth closed.Why Owen had no right no right at all. "I wish I had known him," Luke said sadly. I'm right here, Anakin wanted to scream, but was he really.

"He was the best star fighter in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. And a good friend. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself," Obi-Wan said and Anakin swelled with pride, that was his son. His son. He couldn't believe he was a father. But was he really? He was dead, betrayed by Darth Vader. But who exactly was Darth Vader? The only ones who he was close to was Padme, Obi-Wan, and the Chancellor. So who could Vader and the Emperor be?

"How did my father die?"

"He was betrayed and murdered by a young Jedi named Darth Vader. He was seduced by the dark side of the Force. We should get to Alderaan."

"I can't. It's not like I like the Empire I hate it. But there's nothing I can do about it. Besides it's so far from here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin said nothing, but frowned. That was nothing he or Padme would ever claimed. They once believed they could save the galaxy, he thought with a tug of a smile. Oh, Padme. I will avenge your death and mine, I promise. I will protect our son with every breathe in my body, he swore to her. He turned and noticed that Obi-Wan and Luke were leaving and he and Luke hadn't been introduced, not formally. They were returning to the Lars home, he thought as Artoo and Three-pio came up beside him. He saw the horror of the murder, and was reminded of the mess he had left on Tattooine...here. After his rage had calmed he had looked around with tears in his eyes and there had been nothing left to kill. So he had ripped everything in sight and then there had been nothing left but a broken home, not a piece salable. He had been frightened of himself and his anger. He hadn't meant to do any of it, but his mother...and Anakin's thoughts swarmed. He felt dizzy like he was in two places at once.

"Anakin are you alright?"

Anakin nodded, "Tend to Luke," he said, knowing the pain he must be feeling.

"There's nothing you could have done. If you had been here you would have been here."

"I want to go with you to Alderaan. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

"Come we must leave this place," Obi-Wan said but he noticed Anakin had disappeared. "Shmi's grave where is it?"

"My grandmother? why?"

"Our young friend has disappeared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Anakin knelt by his mother's grave. "I'm so sorry, Mom.I should have never lashed out like that. You wouldn't have been proud of me then. Would you be proud of me now, Mom? I've failed. I'm sorry, please Mom help me," he said as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"I love you," he heard. He couldn't have heard his mother's voice it was impossible. "Oh posh, nothing is impossible in the Force, you know that."

"Mom."

"I'm listening Ani. I'm always with you, know that."

"I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," he heard and turned to see Obi-Wan.

"How did you know to find me here?"

"I know you, Anakin." Anakin gave him a small smile.

"Let's go, Ben."

"We're going to need a pilot."

"We don't need a pilot. I can fly anything," Anakin said put out.

"Where's your starfighter?" Obi-Wan asked.

"On the Invisible Hand."

"I thought as much. There's one guy who I know will take the job. He's a smuggler."

"Unsavory characters," Anakin muttered.

"Why the stories I could tell you about Lord Vader...you'd short-circuit," Three-pio was saying. Artoo just beeped a warning. They took a transport through town and were stopped by stormtrooopers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These aren't the droids you were looking for," Anakin said pushing with the Force.

"These aren't the droids we were looking for."

"These droids are for sell. You can have them if you want?" Anakin offered, putting in some humor.

"We are free to move about our business, Move along." Obi-Wan said.

"You are free to move about our business. Move along. Move along."

"I thought we were dead!" Luke exclaimed and Anakin chuckled.

"The power of the Force, my friend," Anakin said using one of Obi-Wan's irrational sayings.

"You still haven't told me who you are."

"I'm Anakin," he said simply. "A Jedi Knight."

"Two of you. I thought you were extinct."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luke sat down. Luke went to find their pilot and Anakin and Luke ordered a drink.

"You better watch yourself," an alien said to Luke and Anakin felt protective.

"I'll be careful. Sorry."

"You just watch yourself, we're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

"I'll be careful."

"You'll be dead."

"Is there a problem here?" Anakin asked reasonable. "The little ones not worth the effort."

Before Anakin could react he had shoved Luke and Anakin found himself brandishing his lightsaber and the man's arm was on the ground beside him. As Anakin had suspected no one even looked up and Anakin heard a voice behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive Skywalker. Hello, Chewie tells me you are looking for a ship."

"We need to get to Alderaan."

"Passengers. Me. The kid. My friend. Two droids. We'd like to avoid any Imperials."

"That's the kick isn't it? It's going to cost you extra. I was going to charge you ten, but I take a liking to you, Skywalker, I'll charge eight."

"Eighteen thousand. Half now, half when we get to Alderaan," Obi-Wan said, shocking everyone there.

"Eighteen? We could almost by our own ship for that."

"Yeah, but whose going to fly it, kid. You?"

"Yeah, you bet I could."

"Docking bay, 4B."

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Han asked.

"Luke, Luke Skywalker."

"Any relation to you, Skywalker."

"Yes," Anakin asked and Han got the feeling he didn't want to explain. Who knew maybe they didn't like each other and were on their way to an off world funeral. Anakin shot Obi-Wan a pained look as the boarded the Millinum Falcon. Someone other than himself would pilot. He always piloted. He was the best in the galaxy and Obi-Wan knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is a piece of junk," Luke said, and Anakin frowned. It wasn't so bad.

"It'll get us where we are going," Anakin said, "I'm sure she's got it where it counts."

"She does. She'll make point five past lightspeed. I made lot of special modifications myself."

"I'll want to see," Anakin said.

"Sure, Skywalker. Right now, though, we're a little rushed, so let's get on board."


	3. The Empire

**Chapter Three**

The Empire

The Imperials were shooting at them. Anakin's little fight had been noticed and they all hurried onboard the Millinum Falcon. Anakin sat down in the co-pilot chair and Chewie frowned and growled before taking a seat near Three-pio.

"Our last master was Captain Antilles..." Three-pio was saying. Anakin rolled his eyes, he really had made him a little annoying, he said chuckling. He had been lonely and and had wanted a friend as well as someone to help his mom so she would have more time for the things she loved, it was bad enough the way Watto worked her. He wasn't so bad a master, Anakin supposed, better than Grudella the Hutt, the Hutts were always known to be nasty, and Anakin had been glad that she had lost them. He had been kind to Anakin when they first met, when he put them in a new him all of their own, when the restraining bolt had been changed and put into place, he had only been three, but he had remembered the brief feeling of freedom. Anakin shook away thoughts of the past and concentrated on the battle ahead.

"Don't worry kid, " Han said, "It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsels," he said, but Anakin sensed he was worried.

"Don't worry, Solo," Anakin said, "I've done things that are supposed to be impossible. O:only human ever to podrace."

"You podrace?" Luke exclaimed, "That's not possible."

"I assure you it is. I won the Booneta Eve Race," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, while you are busy talking. They are gaining on us," Obi-Wan said, staring out the window at the Imperials.

"Once we make the jump to lightspeed, we'll be fine, This is where the fun begins." Han Solo said.

"Then do it, already."

"I have to wait for the coordinates. I can't just put her down anywhere. We could come in at an astro field or through a moon and that would be the end of us, kid."

Anakin flipped a switch and angled the deflector sheild.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast?"

"Watch your mouth kid, or you'll be floating him," Han Solo snapped and though Anakin would have loved to take Luke's side, he would have made the same reply if anyone had questioned his piloting of the _Azure Angel_, Anakin's personal starfighter.

"How long before you make the jump to lightspeed," Obi-Wan asked as Han Solo put them in.

"Now," he said as everyone felt the jump. "I know a few tricks," he said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Anakin sighed as they had lost him. They weren't much different they Separatist, but Anakin wasn't in charge. He had to concede to Han Solo, "You are a hell of a pilot," Anakin told Han Solo.

"I know," came the cocky reply Anakin laughed and slapped him on the back, and gazed at Chewie and Artoo who were playing a game as Three-pio gave advice to Artoo. They really had gotten close Anakin mused. While he had been musing Obi-Wan had been instructing Luke on the ways of the Force. Why was it he hadn't learned before now.

"A Jedi can feel the force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions."

"Partially, it also obeys your commands."

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a blaster at your side."

"You don't believe in the Force do you?"

"Skywalker, I've flown from one side of the galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange things, but I've never seen anything to make me belive there's one all powerful force. There's nothing controlling my destiny. It's all a bunch of tricks."

Anakin frowned. "What if I told you my being here was the will of the force."

"I would call you crazy."

"Try it again, Luke with the blaster down," Obi-Wan commanded.

"But I won't be able to see anything."

"Let go of your conscious self. Your eyes deceive you, don't trust them." They watched in silence as Luke deflected them.

"I call it luck," Han Solo said and Anakin smirked knowing Obi-Wan's answer.

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. The Hero with No Fear, they once called me," Anakin said softly.

Luke looked up, taking off the helmet. "You are Anakin Skywalker, my father."

"I'm still getting used to the idea. I didn't even know Padme was pregnant."

"Do you want me to call you Dad."

"Anakin. It would be too odd when we are the same age, son," Anakin bit his tongue, that had slipped out so naturally.

"What are you doing here?"

"The will of the Force. Obviously there's something I'm suppose to learn before I can be sent back to my time."

"I don't want you to go. I've only just met you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han Solo stared at him. There weren't many holos of him left since he had been a Jedi. Darth Vader had tried to erase everything about the Jedi from the galaxy. Han however had been alive when the Jedi existence. He had been about five when the Empire rose and came into power. He remembered very well hearing about the pilot Anakin had been. That was the only thing that had been left, he remembered his daring stunts and he had idolized the pilot. "You are the Hero with no Fear. The same man who landed a ship that wasn't meant for landing."

"The same," Obi-Wan said, knowing that hadn't happened yet. Anakin and Obi-Wan suddenly groaned in pain.

"It feels like...a million life forms cried out in pain and were snuffed out at once."

"We're coming up on Alderaan, " Han said after a beep. "There's no Alderaan, the coordinates are right. There's a Imperial fighter. Flip the deflector on kid," He told the younger Skywalker.

"It followed us."

"No, it a short-range," Anakin said recognizing the type.

"It's out of range," Obi-Wan said.

"Not for long. He's almost in range."

"There are alternatives to fighting."

"He's headed for that moon, "Anakin commented.

"That's no moon. It's a space station," Obi-Wan said.

"It's too small to be a space station," Anakin said.

"Lock in auxiliary power," Han told Anakin.

"I can't," Anakin said with a frown. "It's got us locked in some kind of tracking beam."

"Hurry," Han Solo said opening his smuggling hatch. "Droids, Inside now."

"But Master..."

"Do it," Anakin screamed, as he jumped in himself. He closed the hatch behind Han as they all waited. The Imperials came in looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Vader said to such every hatch," they heard as they heard other compartments opening and shutting. Luckily, these were secret compartments.

"Lucky you have these," Luke exclaimed.

"They are for smuggling. I never dreamed I would be smuggling myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"How are we going to get out of here?" Luke asked

"I have a plan," Anakin replied softly. "If they are anything like the Separatists they will be guarding the Falcon but there won't be many of them. We have to blend in. We need an Imperial uniform."

"I hate to break it to you but the kid's a little short," Han Solo said.

"With a little persuasion, they won't even notice," Anakin said assuringly. He took off his Jedi cape so he would be able to fit into the Imperial uniform

"This is ridiculous, even if we could take off we'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan said.

"I just knew you were going to say that."

"Whose more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan said and Anakin had to crack a grin as he headed out.

"Hey, you down there. Can I use a hand with this?"

The Imperials came on board and Chewie knocked them out. Han and Luke quickly put on a uniform. There were only two and Anakin had to protect Luke. Using the Force Anakin cloaked his presence from the Empire.

"I'm going, May the Force be with you, Luke. Anakin."

"But Master," Anakin protested.

"Your destiny lies along a different destiny than mine."

"Master."

"Anakin, you have to return to your own time, or Luke will never be born."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Obi-wan is a great man," Anakin defended.

"Great at getting us in too trouble," Han mumbled.

"I can't dispute that. I'm not just going to sit around."

"Excuse me, Master Luke but Artoo's found the princess."

Anakin grinned, "Where?"

"Cell block AA-23. She's scheduled to be terminated."

"The old man wants us to wait here."

"Suit yourself," Anakin said and smiled as he saw them follow.

"Wait, we need a plan," said Luke. "What about a captured Chewie. Put these on him," he told Han.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin reached the detention block while Luke and Han dealt with the distractions. As soon as he rescued her, he was going to find Obi-Wan order, or not. He was a Jedi Knight, not a padawan.He pressed a button and found her laid down. He reached her and picked her up with a smile. "I always wanted to rescue a dismal in distress."

"Put me down. I can take care of myself just fine," she snapped and Anakin pressed a kiss to one cheek and slid her to the floor. "Are you okay? What did they do to you? A mind probe no doubt."

"If that's what that thing was," she said staunchly. "I didn't ask to be rescued."

"Saucy little thing, aren't you?"

She looked down her nose at him instead of replying, and he laughed. "Don't worry, I know when to quit arguing."

"Who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker, I'm here with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You mean Ben?"

"If that's what he's calling himself."

Anakin stared at the girl. She looked like Padme, the resemblance was uncanny. Maybe she had been one of her handmaidens, her decoys. Padme always hired hands who looked like her. He smiled at her, "So you are part of the Rebellion. As long as I'm here, I'd like to join. Obi-Wan and Luke have told me a little.

"Luke, Princess Leia. Princess, these are my friends, Luke and Han Solo. Now I must see what kin do trouble Obi-Wan has gotten himself into now," he said using the force to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader, dark Lord of the Sith felt the tremor in the Force. He searched out with the Force. Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was still alive. Well, that would soon be remedied. He would pay for all he had stolen from him, he would pay dearly. There were three force sensitives with Obi-Wan, one he recognized as the princess. No wonder she had resisted his mind probe. She could make for a good apprentice, then he would be able to overthrow the Emperor, he thought with a smile. He could feel Obi-Wan shutting down the tractor beam, he turned and walked the other way, waiting until the tracking device was planted on the starship, he would soon learn of the location of the Rebel base. He felt someone who had the Force with them came upon Obi-Wan and he turned and headed in that direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, the princess is safe. I left her with Luke and Han."

"You should be with them not me."

"When I could miss saving your butt again."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "You don't want to run into Darth Vader. He's a Sith Lord."

"So what? You killed that one on Naboo, and I'm not leaving you to fight him alone."

"Oh, Anakin."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber after sensing the darkness. He looked up and saw the figure of Darth Vader. Darth Vader's crimson lightsaber was ignited as well. "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the Master."

"You are only a Master of evil, Darth."

"Your powers are weak old man. You should not have come back."

"If you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"But that's not going to happen," Anakin added entering the fray. He and Obi-Wan complimented each other. Anakin noticed that around them everyone was watching. How long had it been since anyone had seen a lightsaber duel, he wondered, falling into h is favorite form, Form V. All of his weaknesses were Obi-Wan's strengths, and all Obi-Wan's weaknesses were Anakin's strengths.

"Your presence here is a supervise, Skywalker. Stay out of this, it's between me and the Jedi."

"I AM a Jedi," Anakin stated. "You will have to get through me to get to him," he said parrying Darth Vader easily.

"Foolish Jedi," Vader said felling the anger increase. There was no way he would lose to himself. "Obi-Wan never told you what became of you, did he?" Darth Vader asked blocking another attack from Skywalker and jumping to come close to Kenobi's blade. He remembered this fight all too well. The fight against Dooku, only he was Dooku. He had to get one of them out of the way.

"He told me enough. He told you betrayed and murdered me, and Padme."

"Ah, Padme. She betrayed you."

"Never."

"She was on the delegation of two thousand. She sided against Palpatine, trying to overthrow him."

"She trusts Palpatine. He was her advisor on her reign as the Queen of Naboo."

"Nonetheless, she betrayed you."

"So you killed her. A defenseless woman."

"A defenseless pregnant woman," Vader corrected regaining his composure and taking the lead in the fight.

"You MURDERER!!"

"Yes, use your anger. Only with your anger can you defeat me."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan who war tiring, he had to get Obi-Wan out of here. "You will live to breathe another day," Anakin said contemptibly.

"I am you, Skywalker."

"Impossible."

"Search your feelings."

"You lying Sithpile of scum," Anakin cursed.

"Soon you will find there are worse things that death." Anakin felt rather than saw the ractor being shot and he wasted no time in getting Obi-Wan onto his back and using the Force he jumped to the Millinum Falcon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've changed my destiny, Anakin. My destiny was to end right there."

"Not as long as I'm alive. What he said was it true?"

"I'm so sorry, Anakin."

"Does Luke know?"

"Do I know what?"

"Nothing," Anakin replied, moodily.

"Hey what's with him?" Han asked as Anakin stormed off and Leia gave the coordinates for the Rebel base.


	4. Dealing

**Chapter Four**

**Dealing**

Anakin found it hard to believe that he had murdered Padme. He couldn't believe that he had done it, murdered his beautiful angelic wife, and yet he had murdered the Tuskan Raiders without a thought. He hadn't been thinking, not really. They had been animals and had slaughtered them like an animal, an instrument of the force, of the dark side? he wondered. He had used the dark side, he knew, without thought only focused on making them suffer as he had. He pushed the memory aside, as he levitated objects using the force. How could Vader use something so natural as the Force to destroy so many. He had already been told that in whispers Vader was known as the Executioner. He did not want that fate. He also wanted the Obi-Wan from his time back, he couldn't bare looking into old Obi-Wan's haunted eyes. He used the Force to slam objects into the wall of the falcon.

"Easy, Skywalker," he heard behind him.

"Still think it's all tricks?"

"Pretty good tricks," Han said with a grin. "I don't know what happened between you, the fossil, and Vader but he's enough to make anyone feel that way. Take it from an old space pirate," Han said. Oddly enough, Anakin felt he could talk to him. He couldn't tell Luke, he deserved to know the best of his father, not the worst, and Obi-Wan was so guilt-ridden and weak it would be unfair to ask him anything. Anakin sighed, once again lost by wanting to do the right thing. According to Darth Vader, he had killed his pregnant wife. Did that mean that Vader had no knowledge of Luke? Anakin was going to protect his son from Darth Vader, for Luke was his son. He didn't want Obi-Wan too suffer anymore, although Anakin was suffering mentally. He had no where to direct his anger except to himself. It was painful caring the fear and anger inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll be coming upon the rebel base any moment," Solo commented.

"Vader must be destroyed. He goes against everything I've ever believed in, everything I've ever fought for."

"Sure, Skywalker. Do you think that a girl like that and a guy like me..."

Anakin laughed feeling his inner darkness slip away. "Would you believe that a slave boy from Tattooine married a Queen of Naboo."

"No Sithing way, it would be like a droid and a Wookie."

Anakin smiled, "Yet that's exactly what happened, of course by that time I was a Jedi padawan and she was a Senator of Naboo at he beginning of the war. There had been assignation attempts because of some vote or something another. I never cared much about politics. My first assignment on my own was to be her Jedi guardian."

"I bet you loved that," Han said with a grin, imagining the possibilities.

"It wasn't as great as all that. Master Obi-Wan got himself captured and although the Council ordered me to stay where I was and to protect the Senator, there wasn't much I could do if she wanted to save Obi-Wan and I had to tag along to protect her, was there?"

Han laughed, "You are one in a million, Skywalker."

"Never give up if that's what you want. You don't think I married Padme but sitting silently on the sidelines and waited for her to realize what I already knew, did you?"

"That's incredible. The Flyboy's parents are a Jedi and a Senator."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin heard crying and went to find out where it was coming from. From the sound of the females whimpers, it had to be Princess Leia. He knocked softly and then opened the door and let himself in.

"I wasn't crying," she said sniffling, as she used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears. Anakin smiled tenderly.

"Perish the thought, your highness. So tell me, what weren't you crying about?" Anakin asked, earning a small smile of gratitude for not mentioning the fact that they both knew that she indeed, WAS crying. Leia smiled liking his ability to joke, his voice sounded so familiar as if she had heard it a long time ago.

"Please, Anakin, call me Leia," she said as most of her crying subsided. "Governor Tarkin and Darth Vader, they destroyed my home, everything I held dear. I'm Princess and Senator of Alderaan, but there's no Alderaan," she said as tears began to fill her eyes once again. Anakin sat down and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, there's going to be none of that. I'm counting on you to help me make a great impression with the Alliance," he said, they both knew he had used the word great and not good and Leia laughed despite herself.

"Everyone I've ever known was killed in the blink of an eye, and for what purpose? So that Darth Vader would know the location of the Rebel base. After I gave up a name, not true, but still. Governor Tarkin still...he's the one holding Vader's leash, you know," she said angrily.

Anakin stiffened at the mention of Darth Vader, but Leia didn't seem to notice. "I understand. My mother died in my arms."

"No you don't," came the harsh angry reply that sounded so much like him that Anakin was taken aback. "I hate them. I want them to suffer as I am, to suffer ten times more. I wish I had had my blaster."

"What would you have done, Leia, if you had had a blaster in your hands?" Anakin asked knowing the answer. He posed her question very tenderly, the words sounded all too familiar. He knew what he had done, and was only beginning to understand what he had yet to do and if he didn't know better he would swear she was his daughter but that was impossible he knew that Luke was his son.

"I would have done no more than what I had to. No more than he would have done to me, no more than he's done to billions of lives across the galaxy. If Vader and Tarkin were dead think of all the innocent lives saved," she said with an inner fire, justifying her own actions.

"Leia, it would change who you are. You would become no different than those you hate. You would become the very thing you are fighting against. There has to be another way, other than losing your humanity," Anakin said sighing. "Would you believe that Vade rand I have something in common?"

"No. You rescued me. He tried to have me terminated."

"Yet, we were raised with the same ideals. We were both Jedi, we lived at the Temple. We were both taken from our families at a young age. What if the choices I make change me into him."

"That could never happen," she said with certainty. "You are a hero, he's a monster."

"What separates the two. Someone who is a monster surely doesn't see it."

Leia took off her watch and began working on it. "It broke," she mumbled. "I'm good at fixing things. Life seems so much simpler when you are fixing things."

"I know," Anakin mumbled shocked at the parrel between him at the Princess of Alderaan. "One day, Leia, I'll tell you about the day my mother died."

"I would like that, Anakin."

Anakin knew she was force-sensitive he could feel it, however she was highly untrained. "Who was your father?" he found himself asking.

"Senator Bail Organa, King of Alderaan."

"I remember him. He was good friends with my wife, Padme Amidala."

"Senator Amidala was your wife. She's always been an inspiration to me. Well, Anakin. Thank you for everything. Now I have duties to attend to."


	5. Shared Memories

**Chapter Five **

**Shared Memories**

Princess Leia of Alderaan was greeted with warm welcomes. "When I heard of Alderaan, I feared the worse."

"Luckily, Vader had taken me hostage and Tarkin had signed for my termination," Leia said lightly.

"My dear you have been through lot. Not many live to tell of being in the Executioner's grip."

"The good news is we have the plans of the Death Star. Now we can find a weakness and destroy it. I have brought you hope as well. With me is General Ben Kenobi, who served my father during the Clone Wars, and the Hero With No Fear, himself, Anakin Skywalker. I have also attached myself to a walking carpet. Chewbacca who also fought during the Clone Wars and Han Solo, who needs his reward, and Luke Skywalker, who is a daring pilot as well flying in Beggar's Cannon which most wouldn't attempt," Leia finished singing praises for all except Han.

"Well, you have picked up some very important people to our cause, Princess. Tell me Jedi where have you been hiding all these years?"

"On Tattooine, as far from the Empire as I could get. If there is a bright center to the universe, Tattooine is the planet it's farthest from. And my friend here, was a prisoner of Darth Vader's for some time. Since he was the Jedi's Chosen One, instead of killing him during the Jedi purge, he was held a captor, it may not be possible to kill the Chosen one, even for the Sith," Obi-Wan said, "from a certain point of view," he added and Anakin shook his head as he welcomed the attention.

He hated lying but what could he do, admit his identity as Lord Vader, there was no way they would lock him up and try him for crimes he hadn't yet committed. That was not the answer. Anakin was showed to his rooms. Not the best but they were close to both Obi-Wan's and Luke's and he wanted to be close to both of them. "Sweet dreams, Princess," Anakin said kissing her forehead and earning a scowl from both Han and Luke. Anakin laughed, "Don't worry, I'm married, Princess."

"I told you to call me Leia."

"Leia," answered Han.

"You," she stated coldly, "can call my Princess, or whatever title you want." Anakin frowned hoping she wasn't falling in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin was assaulted with Vader's memories.

_He was on Mustafar and he saw Padme's starship._

He briefly hugged her, kissing her lips. Stop, leave my wife, alone. Get away from him, Padme, Anakin wanted to scream but didn't. Instead his human hand touched her chin pulling her face up for a kiss of darkness. Anakin could feel the power streaming through Darth Vader's blood, what had he done to obtain such power?

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan he told me such terrible things."

Anakin felt Darth Vader's anger, there was no outlet for it and Anakin became afraid for Padme. Get away from him, he silently willed her. The mention of Obi-Wan had turned Darth Vader cold and his eyes, they glowed yellow. He was ready to hurt someone anyone. "What things?" Padme wasn't frightened by his voice, she seemed relieved and encouraged as she continued.

"He said you killed younglings..that you've turned to the dark side.." she looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to deny what Obi-Wan had said but Anakin even as Darth Vader wouldn't lie.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us," Padme said. She didn't understand Anakin knew, Obi-Wan had been Anakin's friend but he was Darth Vader's enemy. "He knows. He wants to help." Darth Vader smirked. "All I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padme," Anakin heard his voice reply darkly, filled with every dark emotion there was. He felt the lust for power, the lust to protect Padme, the lust for everything he had ever dreamed, the lust to rule the galaxy as his own. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost? Anakin you are a good person, don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you, to protect you," Anakin knew that Darth Vader believed that, and despite all his fear he was afraid...he was afraid of losing Padme.

"Come away with me...help me raise our child; leave everything else behind while we still can."

Darth Vader became infuriated with power and Anakin could barely breathe under the heavy intoxication, it was sucking him in, even only in memories. "Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I...I can overthrow him! And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Padme said, sounding shocked and hurt. "Obi-Wan was right...you have changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me."

"Anakin, you are breaking my heart! You are going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done, what you plan you do. Stop! Stop now! I forgive you, Anakin Skywalker, for everything. But you have to come back now while you still can. I love you!"

"Liar!" Darth Vader growled. "You are with him," he said tears of frustration welling up in his eyes, "You brought him here to kill me."

"No," she says helpless against the look in his eyes. Darth Vader feels the dark side whisper to him and he followed it seeing her throat before his very eyes he listens to the force shutting her lying mouth once and for all.

Anakin awoke in a cold sweat. it was only a nightmare, he reminded himself. He hadn't done that. He hadn't killed her. He could remember the flow of the dark side beneath his veins. He had never felt so all powerful, he was always burdened down with guilt. He had felt no guilt and had acted on instinct, even the memory was so intoxicating. He went to the 'fresher to shower and change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at his face, there were shadows under his eyes. There was no way he was getting back to sleep tonight. He missed Padme, would give anything to see her and not the ghost of her, or the resemblances between her and the Princess of Alderaan.

"Long night?" he heard and turned to see his son.

"How did you know?"

"The Force," his son answered with a smile.

"Just having some dreams, it was nothing."

"So much of nothing that you've come out here instead of staying in your rooms, Dad...er Anakin."

"It's fine for you to call me Dad. It's just I was still getting used to it when we rescued the Princess...Leia."

"She told you to call her Leia?"

"Yea, she did. Look, son, Han really likes her."

"So do I. He's not good enough for her."

"I don't want you to get disappointed. Besides Jedi are forbidden attachments."

"What do you mean?"

Anakin sighed how could he explain that his son's very existence went against the Jedi Code. "The Jedi aren't allowed to marry."

"You mean they are all virgins?" Luke asked, eyes widening. Anakin laughed, that wasn't what he had expected his son to ask.

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "When I was twelve, Obi-Wan officially adopted me as his padawan learner. I was then moved into Master Obi-Wan's chambers. "If he wasn't he couldn't have been a very happy twenty-six year old Jedi Knight. He had only been a Knight for three years at this time. Obi-Wan was always on time when I finished my studies and even had dinner ready, like Mom had. Of course, I learned to cook quickly since Obi-Wan burns everything, even the Force couldn't help him cook," he said with a laugh.

"I seem to remember a time when you burned things too," he heard Obi-Wan say.

"That was because you came back early, so I had to use the force to hurry it along. Besides it was as supervise for your birthday."

"It was a supervise alright. Luke, you should have seen the walls of my chamber in the Temple. There was banta cake everywhere."

"Which I was punished by having to clean," Anakin added. "Besides, Obi-Wan was a neat freak. He couldn't even trust a droid to put things how he wanted them." They all laughed.

"Which is why it was so hard to live with Anakin. You are lucky you didn't have to put up with his messes. Of course, he got away with more than any other padawan, being Chosen as he was. "

"Do you not remember the punishment you put me through just because I corrected a problem," Anakin said with a snort.

"Just because Master Windu decided to grow his hair..."

"Oh, Sith, if it was just his hair...the smell of the cream he used. I was on a...diplomatic mission. Besides, it was an accident, I was cleaning the Temple archives and I was protecting the Sheik, who have very strong noses. Can you imagine having to be around Master Windu with the sense of smell they have. It was bad enough for us simple humans."

"That gave you no right..."

"I know, believe me the punishment was cruel and unusual. Have you ever heard of a toothbrush, Luke?" Anakin said turning to Luke. Luke shook his head. "I wish my master hadn't. Thousands of lightyears ago beings used them to clean their teeth. I had to clean the whole fifth floor of the Temple, not to mention Master Yoda and Windu's room, and the mess hall." Again they laughed, and Luke enjoyed listening to the stories of his father's youth. Uncle Owen had never told him stories like these. He should have spent more time with old Ben earlier.

"Anakin, why are you awake?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin glanced at Luke.

"Well, son, it's way past your bed time. We all have an Alliance meeting in the morning, if you will just...go to sleep," he barked, not sure how the ordering parent thing went. Luke retreated toward his room.

"I had nightmares."

"Like the ones you used to have about your mother."

"No. They were Darth Vader's dreams, memories. I'm not sure. I hurt, Padme, didn't I?"

"You haven't done it yet, Anakin."

"So I keep telling myself. You've never felt the power that Darth Vader felt, it's intoxicating. Everything was right because I said it was right, because I was ending the war. No matter how. "

"You know that peace can never be bred on innocent lives."

"Were they innocent? They would have had us all executed on Genoisis. What I did was right...from a certain point of view."

"Anakin, I can help you."

"No, you can't. I've already unburdened you more than I meant to. I don't want to hurt you, Obi-Wan."

"Then let me help."

"I don't know that you can."

"Before you turned you were struggling with something, I don't know what. Perhaps leading a double life and lying to the Jedi had taken its toll. Padme's pregnancy no doubt had something to with it. You were spending so much time with Palpatine too."

"What's Palpatine got to do with anything?"

"Haven't you guessed Anakin?"

"Guessed what?"

"Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious. He eliminated the Jedi and declared himself Emperor of the Galaxy."

"He's a good man, Obi-Wan."

"Do you remember the prophecy of the Chosen One?"

"Of course. Darkness shall come over all the lands, evil shall hide within sight...and in the time of the deepest despair, there shall come a savior and he shall be known as The Son of the Suns; one chosen, born not of flesh, but great in spirit, compassion and power. Through trials, great and small he shall conquer, and even in failure shall he find victory. Balance shall he bring, in the final darkest day."

"Who do you think could hide in plain sight. That is Sidious, that is Palpatine. I have had many years to think of this. I was there. I saw you kneel before Palpatine and swear you allegiance to him."

"Okay, Obi-Wan I believe you. I just don't understand, why become my friend when it's my destiny to destroy him and bring balance to the force."

"Think about it, by the time you do that, you are a Sith. it won't matter anymore."

"Not yet," Anakin said forcefully.


	6. Attachments

**Chapter Six**

**Attachments**

_A Jedi shall not know hate._

A Jedi shall not know anger.

A Jedi shall not know love.

Anakin knew all these things. Attachments were forbidden, possessions were forbidden but compassion was essential to a Jedi's life. How could a Jedi have compassion and not become attached to some life force. Since learning of becoming Darth Vader, Anakin had been remembering his Jedi teachings. So he had broken the Code and married Padme. She made him truly happy with nothing else could. What he told Luke was true, although he could see that Luke and Leia would get along, they lacked the fire and the lust that he sensed would explode between Leia and Han. Anakin was meditating and he saw a small child, "Anakin Solo," Leia said holding onto the child and smiling at Han. He was a beautiful child with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw two older children..twins with dark hair and eyes. Why was the child named after him? He hadn't done anything with her...Anakin emerged himself with the force and saw Luke in Jedi robes holding a small child of his own. The vision rapidly faded and Anakin found himself smiling. They all seemed so happy, so connected, and the living force flowed freely between them all.

The Jedi would be allowed attachments. No more sneaking around. Anakin's heart nearly burst as he heard a slight knock on his chambers door.

"Dad, it's Luke. The Alliance is requesting your presence. Princess Leia wants to see you."

"I'll be there in a moment son. Do you remember what I was saying about the Jedi?"

"Yeah, no attachments. Got it, Dad," Luke replied cheeky.

"I broke it. I'm married to your mother, secretly of course."

"I knew you had married her, that you love her."

"More than anything, Luke. We had to keep it secret because the Jedi aren't allowed marriages, they believed it would interfere with their Jedi duties. But it hasn't. It's what keeps me alive sometimes. When I get back to my time, I will see that things change for all of us, but I have seen it in the Force, you and Leia are meant to be friends. Besides she's too much like I am."

Luke frowned as a shadow passed over his face. "Do you want her for yourself?"

"No, Luke. I love your mother. When I'm in this time again, I will be twenty years too old for her. Old enough to be her father," Anakin said frowning, the force was whispering to him something elusive about Leia.

"Well, let's get to that meeting, son. Is Obi-Wan awake?"

"Yea, everyone's waiting on you. Since Leia convinced everyone that you had been captured by the Empire, they were all trying to let you sleep."

"I didn't sleep...much."

"I know, Dad. And it's okay to have nightmares. I used to have them."

"Tell me."

"Well, it's nothing really. Just a feeling of being crushed by something stronger than I am. Of being forgotten. Of losing who I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know only too well, son," Anakin said sadly as he entered the room and looked around for a seat. He found himself looking into Leia's dazzling smile. She patted the seat next to him, and finding it one of the only empty seats, Anakin took a seat and he frowned while she smiled and listened as Mon Mon explained the mission. "Here is the weakness," she was saying as Anakin smiled confidently. He had done this before.

"The Death Star does not see a small one man fighter as a threat."

"I'll do it," Anakin volunteer.

"But you haven't heard the plan."

"I don't have too," Anakin said, knowing what the plan was, he could see it in his mind.

She cleared her throat. "Well, Master Skywalker, allow me to explain for all us non-force users here."

Leia was confused as well, she could see the plan forming in her mind as well. What the Force was it? She could also feel Mon's irritation with Anakin as well as her respect for him.

Mon Montha continued her explanation, "The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

Despite himself, Han Solo questioned, " What good are snub fighters going to be against that ticking time bomb?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."

"Piece of cake, " Anakin said with a smile.

"Anakin, don't get cocky," Obi-Wan said and Anakin's grin widened.

"Just because your an old man doesn't mean I can't defeat the Sith."

"The Sith?" questioned Luke.

"The enemies of The Jedi and The Alliance I'm guessing," Anakin said. "I still think of the Republic when I think of our government."

Leia looked confused, he couldn't really be that old could he? She had been born on Empire Day. Just how old was Anakin? Did she care? She had always heard older guys were more...sophisticated.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes.," Mon continued.

"It's not impossible," Luke protested."I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

"That's dangerous son, " Anakin said with a smile. "Next time, I'll race you," he said with a wink.

"Skywalker, pick your team," Mom told him.

"The Old Jedi, and my son."

"Father, what about Wedge and Biggs?"

"Alright. Solo, are you in?"

"I ain't in this for your revolution, sister," he said looking at Leia. "I'm not in it for you. I'm in this for the money. "

Leia nodded and was handed a bag of credits. "We do thank you for saving the Princess of Alderaan," Mon said as Han walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Still think he's good enough for her, Dad?"

"Just wait," Anakin said, frowning. The boy was disappointing him. Luke followed Han Solo. He did like and respect the space pilot.

"So you've got your reward then? You are just going to leave?"

"That's right, kid. I got some old debts I gotta pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you."

Luke couldn't believe Han's words, even with his envy over Leia, he thought there was good it Solo. Couldn't he see what was going on? " Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."

"Sometimes, Solo, you have to take a chance, believe in yourself. You have to do the right thing, even if it isn't the easy thing," Anakin said appearing out of nowhere.

"Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you are good at isn't it?" Luke replied angrily.

"Hey, Kid. May the force be with you." Luke stormed off.

"Han, remember what I said," Anakin reminded him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke turned to see Leia. He hadn't spent much time with her, but he felt a pull to her.

"Hey, Luke what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Han, Princess. I don't know. I really thought he would change his mind."

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can chose it for him," Leia said hugging him and giving him a brief kiss.

"What happened to Anakin's wife?" Luke frowned, Leia was getting serious about Anakin.

"I hate to tell you, Leia, but he loves her. She's on her home planet."

A man came up to them. "Are you...Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes sir." Biggs came up near him and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Sir, Skywalker is the best bushpilot in the Outer Rim."

"I met your father once when I was just a youngling, he was a great pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right," he said with a smile.

"He here."

"I heard that. I've just arrived.You look just like him."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sir? Call me Kad. Your father met me on a mission of his. He and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi were there with me when my father died."

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"My father betrayed me, he was responsible for countless deaths but he loved me. He asked for my forgives, and he died in my arms moments after I gave it. Remember that Skywalker, it may be important to you one day."

"I will, Kad. I will."


	7. Truths

**Chapter Seven**

**Truths**

The Rebel base was in a flurry, and his father and Old Ben seemed to be leading everything. Luke felt lost in the multitude and while taking the only break he would likely had he chatted with his old friend Biggs.

"I told you I'd make it off-world someday," Luke commented.

"You did, all right. It's going to be like old times, Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped!"

"You got that right," Anakin said as he motioned for everyone to get moving. "We better hurry, if I'm right the Dark Lord put a tracking beam on the Falcon, and they will be close. On fact, there are reports of it getting close to us here, on Yavin 4," Anakin said.

"This Artoo unit seems damaged, General Skywalker, do you want another one?" Anakin lifted his eyebrows, that was a rank he hadn't yet achieved but he would by the end of the war. Their had been talk of a promotion for him, but he shrugged thoughts of pride away.

"Not on your life, Artoo and I nearly grew up together," he said with a laugh, "Right buddy?" Artoo beeped his agreement and Luke was given an Arfour unit. They climbed into the cockpit and prepared for takeoff. "I'm going to cover you son. This is your victory, not mine. "

"But, Dad, you volunteered."

"I know. Which is why you will get all the credit you deserve son. Even if I have to take out the dark lord personally." Anakin had no idea if he could actually do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin tapped on the microphone and smiled, he always felt in control in a cockpit. "Red leader, all wings report in."

"Red Three standing bye," replied Obi-Wan, "Please do be careful, Anakin."

"You worry too much, Master," Anakin replied with a smile, flipping on the turbo boosters, he felt Obi-Wan's smile through the Force. Things were returning to normal. Obi-Wan trusted him, even if he didn't trust Darth Vader. There had always been three things that Anakin could count on, Obi-Wan's friendship, Padme's love, and Palpatine's guidance. Anakin was back in his element. He saw the tight smile through the holoscreen and he remembered the look on Padme's face on Genosis. Could Leia possible be...? ...his daughter? The thought closed in on his mind. Why wouldn't Obi-Wan tell him? Did Luke know? There was no way. He was certain he was right, how could he have not seen it before. Anakin blinked away the sudden emotion, because his feelings were telling him it was true. He meditated as the group called in, pushing away his feelings, for as Obi-Wan had said Darth Vader would be able to sense him, and Anakin would protect them with his last piece, they were all he had of Padme. Leia looked so much like Padme but she was more like him when it came to temper and personality, the poor girl, he didn't want her to suffer. He wanted to be back in his time, where he could confide in his dear wife.

"Red Four standing by," Luke replied.

"Red Six standing bye," replied Biggs.

"Red Five standing bye," answered Wedge.

"Let's go," Anakin said giving the order. "Follow my lead, and when I give the order, fall back," Anakin said as they started toward the Death Star. "Lock S-foils in attack position," he ordered and they complied. "We've breached their security. I'm sure they are aware of this. Be prepared to be followed by Vader," he said, feeling Vader's intentions, in fact he could hear his breathing feel the thoughts in his head, and to Anakin surprised most of his thoughts were sad. His got infinite sadness from the machine. What did that mean? Once he started down the dark path, it would forever dominate his destiny, he had the proof before him. Master Yoda was wrong, Anakin thought and the thought astounded him, Master Yoda was never wrong. Besides, he was more machine than man, how had that happened. He stood against everything Anakin stood for. Yet, at this moment there was only a desire to protect, he felt his own desire to protect Obi-Wan and his son, and he felt Darth Vader's desire to protect his Emperor and his crewmen. "We're passing through their magnetic field, hold tight," Anakin commented to the non-force users. "Switch your deflectors on."

"Look at the size of that thing," commented Wedge. Anakin didn't reply for he, Obi-Wan, and Luke had already witnessed it.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two. We need to focus on the mission at hand, " Anakin replied. Anakin flipped a switch with his gloved hand and pulled on the accelerator with his human one. "Accelerate to attack speed," he ordered.

As the fighters move closer to the Death Star, the awesome size of the gargantuan Imperial fortress is revealed. Half of the deadly space station is in shadow and this area sparkles with thousands of small lights running in thin lines and occasionally grouped in large clusters; somewhat like a city at night as seen from a weather satellite.

Anakin looks around at his wingmen; the Death Star looming in from behind. Two Y-wing fighters bob back and forth in the background. He moves his computer targeting device into position.

" We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire," Anakin said to the others. "Obi-Wan, protect Luke."

"No, Anakin. I am still your master. Let me play the bait."

"As you wish, Master."

"You didn't have to sound so happy about it, Anakin," Obi-Wan grouched, as he began the descent and Anakin pulled back.

"Heavy fire, General. Twenty degrees to the left," Wedge said in alarm.

"I see it, I'm going to take them out, "Anakin commented and zeroed in with his targeting device. "I've got ya," he said firing away. The small Imperial fighters spun and hit each other and Anakin congratulated himself.

"Nice shot, Dad," he heard and laughed, losing all pretenses of keeping it professional. Luke nosedives radically and Anakin follows him giving him cover. Luke starts his attack on the monstrous fortress. "I'm going in," Luke says noticing the fighter on his tail. "Not so close Dad," he admonishes. "I can do this."

"I know you can, son. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Dad, trust me to do what's right and to live through it. I'm your son," he said and the tension visibly leaves Anakin as he slows down. Obi-Wan was right he couldn't save everyone, sometimes he had to trust that they could and would save themselves. Luke's X-wing races toward the Death Star. Laserbolts streak from Luke's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface.

"Luke, pull up," Anakin nearly screamed.

"Take it easy, Dad. The Force IS with me," he said with a smile.

Luke's ship emerges from the fireball, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched. "Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"I'm fine, Dad," Luke says slightly embarrassed. "Just a little more cooked than I would have liked," Luke says with Anakin's humor and Anakin smiled. He was going to make a very interesting padawan. Anakin knew he was going to get it from Obi-Wan on Luke's antics. Smoke belches from the giant laser guns as they wind up their turbine generators to create sufficient power.

"Luke, let me know when you are going in?" Anakin asked coming up on Luke's left as Obi-Wan returned on Luke's right.

"I'm going in now."

"Watch yourself. There's lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower," Anakin said following.

shot hurls from Luke's guns. Laserbolts streak toward the onrushing Death Star surface. Several small radar emplacements erupt in flame. Laserfire erupts from a protruding tower on the surface.

The blurry Death Star surface races past the cockpit window as a big smile sweeps across Luke's face at the success of his run. Flak thunders on all sides of him.

The Death Star superstructure races past Luke as he maneuvers his craft through a wall of laserfire and peels away from the surface towards the heavens.

Anakin dives through a forest of radar domes, antennae, and gun towers as he shoots low across the Death Star surface. A dense barrage of laserfire streaks by on all sides.

Princess Leia comms them. "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters are coming your way."

"My scopes negative," Luke replied.

"Turn off the computer," Anakin suggested. "Don't look feel, use the Force. I can feel them. They aren't getting away. I'm going to take them out," Anakin said leaving Luke's side with a thought to Obi-Wan to protect him, he still had a long way to go. Biggs, you've picked up one."

"Where is he? I can't see him," Biggs asked as Anakin fired.

"He's gone, Negative, he's gone," Anakin replied with a grin.

Luke is flying upside down as he heads toward the main reactor.

"Pull in, Luke, " Obi-Wan tells him.

"I sense Darth Vader, I have since the beginning but he's no longer on the Death Star he's in a fighter," Anakin says sadly.

"Be on guard, "Obi-Wan commented.

Darth Vader fires at Luke and Anakin sees red beneath his eyes as he turns his fighter on Darth Vader.

"I'm hit but not bad," Luke replied. Anakin shot at Darth Vader twice sending his fighter spinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Skywalker again, Darth Vader thought with a growl. It had infuriated him when Anakin had entered his head projecting protectiveness over Obi-Wan and the boy. What was so important about the boy? Didn't Skywalker understand that Obi-Wan had betrayed him? The boy, he was blowing up the death star and before he could move he was hit and sent spinning into space as the Death Star exploded. His master would not be happy, he thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin had been about to take the shot toward Darth Vader, but before he could another shot was fired and hit Darth Vader. Anakin looked around and smiled, "Nice shot, Solo," he said with a grin as they all headed back to base.


	8. Facing the Darkness

**Chapter Eight**

**Facing the Darkness**

Anakin landed the starfighter on Yavin where a celebration was taking place. Leia wrapped her arms around him, but Anakin pulled back looking at her. How could he have not seen it before. She had his mother's bright smile, his determined jaw and the tilt of her shoulders, the determination in her eyes, yet she had the beauty of his Padme. She had the same hair color and eye color and wore her hair in a similar fashion. "Leia, I love my wife," he whispered horsely.

"You love me," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I can feel it."

"Yes, I love you, Leia. Someday we will talk, but not today. Today is a happy day, but I was not the hero here. Luke destroyed the Death Star and before I could take a shot at the evil Darth Vader, Han Solo took him out. He's not dead but he saved Luke's life," Anakin said with a smile, leaning down to brush a fatherly kiss to her forehead.

"Han? Han's still here."

"Yes, Leia. Go talk to him. You'll be surprised at how much he values and cares. Money is not his only love," Anakin said as Leia colored. "We'll talk later, I promise you."

"Thank you, Anakin. For everything."

"Don't mention it, Princess," Anakin said wondering what she had been like as a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He knows," Anakin whispered to himself not seeing Obi-Wan following behind him. "Darth Vader knows about Luke," he could feel it. Anakin rubbed a hand through his hair in anger and frustration. "I felt it too. We must complete his training. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight can defeat Vader and his Emperor."

"I'm not a Master," Anakin said filled with frustration resentment welled up inside him.

"Have patience, Anakin. It will not be long before the Jedi Council makes you a Master."

"Really, Master? When I get back and tell them that I turned to the Dark Side, that I am a Sith Lord?"

"Anakin, you won't tell it like you have turned. They will understand. Of course, we are going to have to figure out what you are going to do about Padme and the...and Luke," Obi-Wan finished lamely. Anakin narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Afterall, he didn't know for certain, he just had his suspicions.

"Of course, Master. You know I won't give them up no matter what. I'm of age, I no longer am in your care," Anakin said darkly. "I won my own freedom, and I'll never be a slave to anyone again."

"Are you having trouble accepting Vader?"

"Who wouldn't?" Anakin replied. "That IS NOT MY FATE," he all but screamed.

"We must travel to Dagabah. it's where Master Yoda lives."

"Isn't this all pointless, Master? When I return I'll just take out Dooku and Palpatine. No war. No Empire. Simple."

"If it was as simple as that then you would have already returned. Besides, nothing is that simple. You still haven't learned, have you?"

"Master..."

"Anakin, there must have been some lesson I failed to teach you. Are you so certain you can stop the Empire from forming? You have yet to face your old friend."

"I don't know, Master. It's hard for me to believe he's anything but a good man. But I know Vader couldn't be controlling him since I've never been able to convince the Chancellor of anything it's always the other way around. Everything he's always said has made perfect sense with nothing else ever did. I've been doing alot of thinking. Whose going to believe me when I get back? What if I can't change the past? What if I turn anyway?"

"I don't know, Anakin. I don't want to lose you again," Obi-Wan said his eyes filling with tears.

"Stop crying, padawan," Qui-Gon's voice said before he appeared beside Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.

"Hello, Ani. I've been watching you for a long time."

"It's not possible for you to exist."

"Haven't I always told both of you to trust in the living force?" he asked. "You have heard me before, have you not Ani?"

Anakin colored remembering hearing Qui-Gon's voice on Tattooine. "I'm---I'm----sorry, Master."

"Anakin, I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think that I was right about you. You know nothing of greed. This is not your destiny, but only you can change it. You couldn't have done it if I had been two seconds later in pulling you through."

"You brought me here?"

"That's right, Ani."

"Bring me back. I want to be with Padme again, in a world that is right."

"Oh, Ani, that world isn't right and you know it."

"It's better than here."

"So it is."

"What do you mean about almost being too late."

"Tell me, Anakin. What were you about to do when you were last in your time?"

"Palpatine wanted me to..." Anakin's mind raced from point A to point C, not needing a B. "He wanted me to destroy Count Dooku."

"My old Master." Anakin kept forgetting that Count Dooku was Quo-Gon's former master just as Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's former master, just as Obi-Wan was his former Master. Count Dooku had been Master Yoda's former padawan and Qui-Gon's former master.

"When's the last time you slept?" Obi-Wan asked out of nowhere. Anakin avoided his gaze.

"I believe Anakin, that you should answer, my padawan's question." Oh, Sith, why had Qui-Gon said it like that. He made him feel nine years old again and guilty as he had when he had been caught beating up Jixta for calling him a cheat for winning the podrace. Jixta had also been a slave, one that was always picking on him and Kister and he had snapped. Qui-Gon had picked him up so that he was looking into his eyes and Anakin could never remember feeling so small.

"Um, the night Vader told us about his identity."

"Anakin that was two weeks ago."

"Yea. What's that got to do with anything?" Anakin asked defensively.

"Everything, Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I can't sleep, Master. I tried but all I could see were the Clones behind me and me leading them toward the Temple. I knew what was coming next and I couldn't bare to watch the Jedi fall, the betrayal that I had caused."

"You must face Vader's memories before we return to Dagabah. For your son, I suggest you face them."

"My padawan's right, Ani. Listen to him."

"Yes, Masters," Anakin said bowing his head.

"I have my own memories to deal with, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sadly. "I failed you."

"No, Master. I failed you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Anakin returned to his quarters to pace. "You can do this, Anakin," he told himself. "You've faced everything before, head on. You are no coward. Were you a coward when you were podracing? When you entered the Temple to have them decide your fate? Well, maybe a little scared, but I was nine," he told himself. "Were you afraid of breaking the Jedi Code and married?" he sighed, he was terrified.

Anakin laid down, he was really tired, he had been using the Force to keep him awake and slowly he let the Force flow instead of holding onto it and his eyes got heavier and heavier until his breathing became even.

_Anakin saw the Chancellor before him, they were walking side by side_. "_Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous. _"

" _We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge. _"

"_I should be there with him. _"

" _It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master? "_

"_I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me. _"

" _They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force. _"

" _How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin found himself circling the Chancellor like two animals wanting the same prize, they were at war._

"_My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side. _"

"_You know the dark side?!? _"

" _Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. (pausing) They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you. _"

"_I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family. _"

"_Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death. _"

" _What did you say? _"

" _Use my knowledge, I beg you . . . "_

" _You're a Sith Lord! _"

_ANAKIN ignites his lightsaber. _

" _I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience. _"

"_You're wrong! You don't know anything about me. I am a Jedi."_

" _Are you going to kill me, Jedi?" _

" _I would certainly like to. "_

" _I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger. _"

_ANAKIN raises his lightsaber to PALPATINE's throat. There is a tense moment, then ANAKIN relaxes, and then turns off his lightsaber. _ _He knew he couldn't make this decision alone. He needed Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan was gone, he had to go to the Council, they would know what to do, besides Obi-Wan trusted them._ "_ I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council. _"

"_Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic? _"

" _I will quickly discover the truth of all this. _"

" _You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme. _I_ am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all . . . _" _ Palpatine sat down watching Anakin leave._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Scene changed._ _Anakin saw Master Windu in front of him, worried about the state of the war. The respected Master smiled briefly as Anakin approached him._

" _Master Windu, I must talk to you." _

" _What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate. _"

" _He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. _"

"_A Sith Lord? _"

"_Yes. The one we have been looking for. _"

"_How do you know this?" _

" _He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side. _"

" _Are you sure? _"

" _Absolutely. _"

" _Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive. _"

" _Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."_

" _For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment. _"

" _I must go, Master._"

"_No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here. _"

"_Yes, Master. _"

"W_ait for us in the Council Chamber until we return."_

" Yes, Master. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_. ANAKIN arrives to see PALPATINE and MACE fighting. _

_They stop as MACE forces PALPATINE to drop his sword. PALPATINE and MACE start yelling at each other. _

"_You are under arrest, My Lord. _"

"_: Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over. _"

"_: You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . . _"

" _No! No! You will die! _"

_PALPATINE raises his hands, and lightning bolts shoot out. They are blocked by MACE's lightsaber. PALPATINE is pushed back against the window sill. _

"_He is a traitor, Anakin," Palpatine insists._

" _He's the traitor. Stop him! _"

" _Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me. _"

"_: Aarrrrggghhhhh . . . "_

"_: You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. _"

'" _Aarrrrggghhhhh . . . _"

" _I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him." _

'" _Don't listen to him, Anakin. _"

" _Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . _"

_MACE pushes PALPATINE out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers. _

_PALPATINE: screams seemingly weakened," I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer. _"

"_: You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all. _"

"_You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial. "_

" _He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive. _"

" _I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please. _"

" _It is not the Jedi way . . . _"

_MACE raises his sword to kill the CHANCELLOR. _

" _He must live . . . " Anakin argued feeling torn. _

"_Please don't, please don't . . . _"

" _I need him . . . _"

" _Please don't . . . "_

" _NO!!! _"

_Just as MACE is about to slash PALPATINE, ANAKIN steps in and cuts off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber. _

_As MACE stares at ANAKIN in shock, PALPATINE springs to life. _

_The full force of Palpatine's powerful Bolts blasts MACE. He attempts to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force is too great. As blue rays engulf his body, he is flung out the window and falls twenty stories to his death. No more screams. No more moans. PALPATINE lowers his arm. _

" _Power! Unlimited power! _"

_His face has changed into a horrible mask of evil. ANAKIN looks on in horror. PALPATINE cackles. _

" _What have I done? _"

_ANAKIN sits. _

" _You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force. _"

" _I will do whatever you ask. _"

"_: Good. _"

" _Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death. "_

"_To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret. _"

_ANAKIN kneels before PALPATINE. _

" _I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith. _"

"_Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader. _"

" _Thank you. my Master. _"

" _Rise, Darth Vader. _"

_Palpatine moves over to his desk. _

_PALPATINE is putting on his dark cloak: he is now fully DARTH SIDIOUS. _

"_: Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators. _"

"_I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate. _"

" _Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you? _"

" _I understand, Master. "_

"_: We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme. _"

"_: What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy? _"

"T_heir betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace_. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Anakin didn't want to see anymore. He had seen enough. He had single handedly made Palpatine into the Emperor he was today. But the memories, Vader's memories continued. He saw himself leading the Clones to attack the Temple. He saw himself heading for the Temple beacon._

"_I want access to the security beacon," he stated darkly._

"_On whose authority?"_

"_By Order of the Supreme Chancellor," Anakin, the newly knighted Darth Vader replied._

"_The Chancellor does not have that authority. Only members of the Jedi Council have that authority."_

"_I AM on the Council," Darth Vader replied._

"_Allow me to rephrase that, Knight Skywalker. Only Masters on the Council have that authority." _

_Darth Vader used the Force to lift her up and impaled her with his lightsaber, the look of shock and betrayal was evident on her face as her life force died away. "The Council is no longer in control." Darth Vader looked around as Jedi Knights and padawans alike prepared for a fight. Their faces blurred together as he killed them all with little difficulty but the haunted look on their faces remained. He entered a room where younglings dwelled. _

"_There are so many of them, Master Skywalker. What shall we do?" Quickly, Darth Vader struck them down and disappeared looking for more lambs for the slaughter. The Empire was born. On the death of the Jedi, the Empire was born._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

" _Padme, I saw your ship . . . _"

_They embrace. _

"_Oh, Anakin! _"

"_: It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here? _"

"_I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things. _"

" _What things? _"

"_He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings. _"

" _Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me. _"

"_: He cares about us. "_

" _Us??! _"

"_: He knows . . . He wants to help you. _"

_" Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough. "_

"_Anakin, all I want is your love."_

"_Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that. _"

" _At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this. _"

"_I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you. "_

"_: Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can. _"

"_: Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be. _"

" _I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed. _"

"_: I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me. _"

"_: I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow. _"

" _Because of Obi-Wan? _"

"_Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you. _"

" _Liar! _"

_PADME turns around and. sees OBI-WAN standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. _

" _No! _"

"_You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me! _"

"

"_NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ... "_

_ANAKIN reaches out, and PADME grabs her throat as she starts to choke. _

" _Let her go, Anakin. _"

"_: What have you and she been up to? _"

"_Let her go! _"

_ANAKIN releases his grip on the unconscious PADME and she crumples to the ground. _

"_You turned her against me. _"

"_You have done that yourself. _"

" _You will not take her from me. _"

_ANAKIN throws off his cloak. _

" _Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. "_

_OBI-WAN flings off his cloak. _

_OBI-WAN continued, " You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy. _"

_They circle each other until OBI-WAN is near PADME. He places his hand on her. _

" _Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire. _"

"_Your new Empire? _"

" _Don't make me kill you. _"

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy. _"

" _If you're not with me, you're my enemy. _"

" _Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must. _" _Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber._

" _You will try. _"

_Darth Vader ignites Anakin's lightsaber. _

_Darth Vader lashes out at OBI-WAN, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. Darth Vader throws CONTAINERS at OBI-WAN using the Force. _

_They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. ANAKIN kicks OBI-WAN, and OBI-WAN drops to a lower level. _

_ARTOO BEEPS his concern and rushes to the unconscious PADME's aid. _

_Darth Vader and OBI-WAN move their fight toward the main control center. As the laser swords fly, bits of the hallway are cut up. OBI-WAN and Darth Vader jumps and uses every trick in the Jedi book. _

_1_

_The fighting is intense. OBI-WAN is on the defensive as he jumps up on the table view screen in the center of the room. _

"_: Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the dark side. "_

" _I've heard that before, Anakin . . . but I never thought I'd hear it from you. _"

_Darth Vade_r_ forces OBI-WAN back into the Conference Room where the quarters are much closer. Sparks fly everywhere. Darth Vader jumps onto the conference table. OBI-WAN slides across the table, knocking ANAKIN over. OBI-WAN grabs ANAKIN's lightsaber as he falls. OBI-WAN uses the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber. Darth Vader does the same. _

_The battle intensifies. _

" _The flaw of power is arrogance. _"

_OBI-WAN stands looking at his former apprentice for a moment. _

" _You hesitate . . . the flaw of compassion."_

_OBI-WAN and Darth Vader lock sabers. OBI-WAN puts out his hand to use the Force to push Vader away. Vader puts out his hand to block OBI-WAN. _

_Both combatants are blasted backwards onto the control panels. _

_They regain their footing and the battle continues. Vader kicks OBI-WAN away. _

_They battle around the room, and eventually the door to the exterior is knocked open. They continue battling out onto the balcony. _

_Vader forces OBI-WAN down a narrow balcony outside the Control Room. He rips objects off the wall and throws them at OBI-WAN as he pushes him further and further along the walkway. _

_The balcony ends, and OBI-WAN is trapped. He looks over the balcony and into a river of lava. _

_Vader cuts apiece of the balcony railing off, along with a control panel. _

_ALARMS SOUND, and a protective ray shield around the superstructure disappears. It tumbles into the molten abyss, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A small pipe connects the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant. OBI-WAN has no choice but to tightrope-walk out across the lava river while fighting Vader._

_Vader,, following OBI-WAN, jumps down onto the flexing pipe, lands, and resumes fighting. _

_OBI-WAN and Vader work their way across the small pipe, fighting ferociously as they go. OBI-WAN slips, throws his lightsaber up in the air, grabs on to the pipe, swings around, grabs on to an upper pipe, retrieves his lightsaber, and lands back on the original pipe. They continue to fight across the pipe until they reach the Main Collection Plant. _

_OBI-WAN and Vader battle on the top of the multispired collection panels, jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors. The frame begins to melt. It's raining lava. Both Vader and OBI-WAN run for cover under the collection cluster. They continue to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover. _

_Support for the entire structure begins to fall away, and the collection cluster falls into the lava river. The Jedi continue their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river. _

_It bends toward the lava as they get out toward the end. The fighting gets fierce. OBI-WAN gets to the end and is trapped. The tower slowly starts to sink under the lava. _

_OBI-WAN realizes he is getting very close to the edge of the lava falls. He grabs a rope and leaps from the collection arm. Vader follows. _

_Vader and OBI-WAN continue their sword fight hanging from cables as they swing past each other. _

_From their cables, Vader and OBI-WAN both spot something that causes them to stop fighting. The lava river ahead drops off in a tremendous lava fall. _ They should have stopped fighting here, Anakin thought powerless to stop anything from happening.

_SNAPPING AND METAL GROANS are heard as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall. OBI-WAN looks around and sees a small floating platform making its way toward the tower. _

_OBI-WAN does a double hack-flip and lands squarely on the floating platform. He immediately leans to one side and moves away from the tower. _

_Vader realizes he is doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls. In the distance he sees some CONSTRUCTION DROIDS. He swings back to the tower, climbs up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on A WORKER DROID. _

_OBI-WAN heads for the bank of the lava river, but Vader's DROID is faster. He catches up with his old Master. _

_OBI-WAN and Vader continue the swordfight. They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled DROID. Vader, standing on the Droid, approaches OBI-WAN on the work platform. _

"_I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think."_

_Vader and OBI-WAN confront each other on the lava river. _

" _I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . . _"

"_: From the Sith!!! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil. _"

"_: From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil. _"

"_: Well, then you are lost! _"

" _This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise. _"

Vader _jumps and flips onto OBI- WAN's platform. The fighting continues again until OBI-WAN jumps toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. He yells at Anakin. _

"_: It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground. _"

" _You underestimate my power! _"

"_: Don't try it. _"

_Vader follows, and OBI-WAN cuts his young apprentice at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye. Vader tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava. _

Vader_ struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove has been burned off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand. _

_OBI-WAN is crying, there are tears streaking his face as his voice breaks," . . You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness. _"

_OBI-WAN picks up Anakin's light saber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back. _

Vader screams,"_ I hate you! _"

"_You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you. _"

_Vader's clothing blows into the lava river and ignites. Suddenly ANAKIN bursts into flames and starts SCREAMING. _ Kill him, Anakin silently wished even knowing that Vader was still alive. Obi-Wan couldn't do it. He could feel the pain and torment, hanging onto his hate, hanging onto life.

_OBI-WAN looks in horror as Vader becomes engulfed in flames. OBI-WAN can't watch him as he struggles to climb the embankment, covered in flames. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again the scene before Anakin's eyes changed as he felt his body damaged beyond repair, and the pain was intensified.

_The CLONES have placed Vader in a medical capsule. They float the wounded Sith Lord into the belly of the IMPERIAL CRUISER. DARTH SIDIOUS follows the capsule into the ship. The ship takes off. _

_The shuttle lands. DARTH SIDIOUS and CLONE TROOPERS leave the shuttle. Vader's body is carried along in a floating medical capsule. _

_Vader in the medical capsule, is lifted onto a table in the Rehab Center. DROIDS go to work on him. Vader has new legs and a new arm. _

_DARTH SIDIOUS hovers around the periphery of a group of MEDICAL DROIDS who are working on ANAKIN. DARTH SIDIOUS paces in the foreground. A DROID approaches the Dark Lord. _

"_My Lord, the construction is finished ... he lives. _"

" _Good. Good. _"

_Darth Vader was furious, he could talk, he could hear although those concepts were different now. He was different now. Still, they could address him. He was alive, whatever that meant now. _

_The DROID moves back to the table where DARTH VADER lies. The table begins to move upright. DARTH SIDIOUS moves in next to DARTH VADER. _

" _Lord Vader, can you hear me? _"

" _Yes, My Master. _"

_DARTH VADER looks around the room. _

"_Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right? _" Vader was suddenly very concerned for her well-being and the well-being of the Skywalker child.

"_I'm afraid she died. ... it seems in your anger, you killed her. _"

_A LOW GROAN emanates from Vader's mask. Suddenly everything in the room begins to implode, including some of the DROIDS. _

"_I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!!! _"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a sweat Anakin found himself, on the floor beside his bed. He couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes and falling. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed. "What have I done?" Where was his lightsaber? He quickly called it to his hands and ignited it. He could end it all, all the pain and suffering. Truthfully, as the Jedi Chosen One, he had never contemplated suicide, but now the idea was appealing. He could stop all the pain and suffering, protecting Padme and Obi-Wan and the entire galaxy would not be controlled by an Empire. He would be saving Luke and Leia the fate of having a murderer for a father, and they would grow up together with their mother. It would be so easy. This must be why he was here, to end his life. A chuckle emitted from his throat, and he raised his lightsaber, determined to end his lightsaber he just wished he could see Padme once more. He wished he could explain to Luke and Leia and to Obi-Wan, he loved them all so much. Anakin frowned they would be crushed, but it was the best way, wasn't it? Of course it was, he pushed through his throat ending his life once and for all.


	9. Dagabah

_**A/N **Duh, I'm not GL. Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. reviewing is foro for my stories, hehe. Don't worry I'm not killing off my beloved Ani...just making him suffer abit._

**Chapter Nine**

**Dagabah**

Anakin looked down, he should be one with the Force by now but his blade went through his throat and he was alive. What's more there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere. On closer inspection he found the figure of Qui-Gon holding his blade back.

"This is not the answer, Ani. Do you think I would have brought you back so that you could commit suicide. That is not the prophecy of the Chosen One."

"It will end all the suffering and pain."

"No, it won't. You are the only one who can stop the Emperor."

"I created the empire. All those Jedi. I murdered younglings."

"Not yet you haven't. Darth Vader did that but you haven't yet."

"Not a chance you are here to send me back is there?"

"Not yet, Ani," Qui-Gon said disappearing, as Anakin's lightsaber tumbled to the ground. All the destruction he had caused with his lightsaber.

"Anakin, are you okay?" Obi-Wan said reaching him. Anakin smirked, Obi-Wan could have arrived to find his body disappearing and Vader snuffed out. Luke was at his side.

"Dad, Ben says we should go ahead and find Master Yoda."

"Did you know that Obi-Wan was on the Jedi Council," Anakin asked with a smile. "But that didn't stop him from having a mere Jedi Knight save his life when he got them both in trouble."

"There was never anything mere about you, Anakin. Your father was the youngest Knight ever appointed to the Jedi Council. It was no less than he deserved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luke quickly said their goodbyes and wished the Alliance good luck. With the Death Star destroyed it should be awhile before they were needed now. Artoo insisted on accompanying Anakin to Dagabah so Artoo bid Three-pio farewell as they made their way to Dagabah. Anakin hung back in the ship with Obi-Wan as Luke went exploring.

"I'm looking for a great Jedi Master."

"Looking for someone, are you? Found someone you have. Come, I will take you to Yoda."

"I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Wars not make one great," Yoda replied, as Anakin was meditating and Obi-Wan stepped out.

"Hello, Master."

"A long time it has been, young Obi-Wan."

"Not so young, anymore, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said bowing in respect.

"When nine hundred years you reach look so good you will not."

Anakin cautiously joined them, to be hit with Yoda's walking stick.

"Hey, Master." Anakin sidestepped and then leaped as Master Yoda kept swatting at him.

"Deserve this, you do. Come here, Skywalker."

"Not until you put that thing away," Anakin replied as he force leaped to a nearby hill and Master Yoda old as he was followed suit.

"Destroyed the Jedi you did, deny me this you will not."

"Vengeance is not becoming a Jedi," Anakin replied cheeky, as the starship sunk.

"The ship sunk, we are never leaving Artoo," Luke stated.

"Master Yoda, this is not the same Jedi we saw all the security holocrons," Obi-Wan said to Yoda. He didn't want Luke to learn what had really become of his father.

"To blame he is, Obi-Wan. For now, stop I will. Eat we must eat. A Jedi needs strength. Hesitate I do to invite the older Skywalker."

"You can trust me, Master Yoda," Anakin replied.

"Ha! Trust you I do not!"

"Yes, Master," Anakin said.

"Don't you 'yes Master me.' Obedient you have never been. Serve another Master you do."

"I don't."

"Discuss this later, we must."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Too old, the boy is too old to train."

"But I've already learned to much."

"The fate of the galaxy could rely on your ability to train him. Do you doubt your abilities, Master?" Anakin suggested.

"I am ready."

"Who say you are ready? My own council will I keep on who is ready."

"But you are wrong," Anakin said, "About a great many things."

"Long have I watched your son, adventure he craves. A Jedi does not crave these things."

"I'm not afraid," Luke said bravely.

"Oh, you will be. You will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Help to train the boy, you both must."

"I'm not a Master," Anakin replied.

"No more about the Emperor and his temptations you do. One finer in lightsaber techniques I will not fine. Obi-Wan is right, out of practice he is. You are not."

"I will do all I can."

"You have alot to make up for."

"The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners. No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes," Obi-Wan said looking at Anakin.

"Right, young Obi-Wan is. Better Jedi than I, he has become."

"Even Darth Vader?" Luke asked.

"Yes, even he deserves mercy. Remember that when you finally face him."

Luke began using the Force to lift rocks, training under Master Yoda while Anakin and Obi-Wan talked.

"Do you really believe that?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I do. Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all of these things, Anakin.. and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."

"I don't want to stand alone, Master. I want to stand with you at one side and Padme at the other with Luke behind us and Leia I want her there too."

"Even with that, you are different than any other Jedi. This is not my fight Anakin. My destiny does not lay along the same path as yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, boy, let's see what you've got," Anakin said igniting his lightsaber. Luke ignited his own and they parried. Anakin was going easy on him, Obi-Wan knew it wouldn't have taken him two minutes to disarm the boy but Anakin was enjoying sparring with him.

"Never lower your defenses, "Anakin was advising while attacking. "Darth Vader will take advantage of it."

"I know, Father."

"Then stop defending and attack me. Come on, take off an arm," Anakin taunted. "I've already lost one. Attack me as if I were Darth Vader," Anakin said trying to get the kid to fight harder. He was afraid of hurting his father, he knew. "Luke, I can't die, not yet. Come on, show me what you've got. Darth Vader will not be so easy on you." Luke fell back in his Jedi meditation and felt the Force flowing through him as he broke one of Anakin's defenses. Anakin put his lightsaber away. "Good."

"Father, I've got more where that came from."

"I know. Go meditate with Master Yoda."

"Meditate he won't. Into the cave he must go to face himself. Why bring lightsaber do you?"

"I'll need it."

"only need what you carry with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Luke entered the cave gripping his lightsaber to him. He saw Darth Vader and he fought him, slicing off his head. Luke bent down picking up the mask and as he turned it over it changed. First it became his father's face and then it became his. "No!" he said shaking his head. He could never become Darth Vader. He left the cave after constructing a new lightsaber, a lightsaber of his own. One of an emerald green stone, it suited him better than the blue blade of his father's. He drew his Jedi cloak over his head as he turned to see Anakin, Yoda, and Ben staring at him expectantly. He began meditating and the three watched as the rocks lifted into the air. He heard a scream. "Leia," he said and Anakin tensed as he let himself flow into the Force. He could see what Luke was seeing, his princess was in pain, in trouble as was Han Solo. They had to save them, but Anakin sensed something Luke didn't.

"It's a trap, Luke. Darth Vader's there."

"It's you and your powers the Emperor wants, that's why your friends must suffer."

"I must go to them."

"No."

"I can't let them suffer."

"If you value what they fight for you must."

"Obi-Wan, even if the Council wanted me to leave you, I wouldn't have. I would do exactly as Luke is going to to save Mom, or you, or Padme."

"Or the Chancellor?" asked Obi-Wan.

"We're going," Anakin stated.

"Then you go alone. I cannot interfere. I will remain here with Master Yoda."

"the ship's sunk."

"Use the Force, "Master Yoda suggested. "Learned you have."

"Moving rocks is one thing this is something different."

"You must unlearn what you have learned. Not different, only different in your mind."

"But it's so big."

"Size matters not. Judge me by my size do you? As you should not, for my ally is the force and a powerful ally it is."

"I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

The ship began moving but Luke let it go and Anakin picked it up using the Force setting it safely on land.

"I don't believe it," Luke said awed.

"That, my son, is why you fail. Cloud City here we come."


	10. Cloud City

Chapter Ten

Cloud City

Obi-Wan shook his head. "He should have stayed. That boy is our last hope."

"No, another there is. Skywalker, like his father he is. Count can you, Obi-Wan how many times Anakin put in danger a mission to recuse you?"

"No, I can't. That's what worries me."

"Great feeling the boy has. His greatest strength it is and greatest weakness."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember Luke, don't lower your defenses. How are your mental sheilds?" Anakin asked his son.

"Mental Sheilds?"

"What has Obi-Wan been teaching you since..." Anakin didn't finish his sentence, he wouldn't lie to his boy but he didn't want him to know that Vader was once the Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin sighed and spoke through the Force, their Force-bond. 'See how easy this is,' he said lowering some of his sheilds. 'Now,' Anakin said raising them.

"Father?" Luke asked.

"You have to construct your sheilds around your thoughts, around your feelings. I'm not a teacher, son. I've only recently been knighted. One of the youngest in the Jedi Order, too, " he said proudly. "I thought I was going to be a padawan forever, though. It seemed to take so long, even though I joined the Order later than most, I was so far ahead of everyone else."

"Padawan?"

"A learner," Anakin explained stiffly. "Son, I'm going to put in the coordinates for Cloud City," Anakin said, heading for the cockpit. Luke followed behind him.

"Dad, I'm glad you are here."

"I wish I could say the same. I'm glad to be here with you, but everything is so different. All I want is to get back to Padme. To Obi-Wan."

"But Obi-Wan's here."

"He's not the same. He's old, and very burdened. I have to save him from that. I have to save Padme too. And I'm going to save you from having to grow up on that rock they call a planet. I feel like I should have been the one cloned, not Jango Fett, there are so many things I need to do."

"Dad, you can't save everyone."

"I know. That's what Master Obi-Wan keeps telling me," Anakin said falling in the pilot's chair and running a hand through his hair before pressing his eyes together and pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "I can't fail again. It's not an option, my son. The fate of the galaxy rests on my success or failure."

"Dad, tell me about the time you came from."

"It's in the days of the Republic, I don't know much about politics that's your mother's forte, and the Chancellor, not mine. It's been five months since I've seen your mother. We were married at the beginning of the Clone Wars, right after the Battle of Genosis. The War seemed to be tearing apart the very principles of the Republic and it keeps us away from Coruscant for long spans of time, my son. Obi-Wan and I have just returned from the Outer Rim sieges. We found a chair that was made for the Dark Lord of the Sith. The Sith Lord has been traced to the 500 Republica, where the Senators live," Anakin explained. "Recently we have been given the mission to rescue the Chancellor. He was captured by General Grevious, he is the leader of the droid army. I'm not sure what species he is, but he's more droid than anything else."

"Like Darth Vader?" Luke asked.

"Yes, except he can't use the Force. The Separatist are led by General Grevious, Count Dooku, and Dooku's master, the mysterious Lord of the Sith. Count Dooku is the leader of the Trade Federation of Independent Star Systems. He's trying to destroy the Republic. He ordered our deaths, he was behind the many assassinations on your mother, Padme. He also has a mock trial on Genosis where they found on guilty of espionage." Anakin took the glove off his mechanical hand. "He did this to me. Don't look like that, Luke. I wear my battle injuries with pride."

"Why, Dad, why did they try to assassinate my mother?"

"Because of her political views, Luke, and don't ask me about it. All I know is that she's against the war. As Jedi we are keepers of the peace, but have become soldiers. We are the commanders of the Clone Army of the Republic. An army of one man."

Luke could almost see the world Anakin spoke of. He was proud to call the man before him Dad. The Force had granted him a rare gift, the gift of knowing what a great man his father really was. He was the best Luke could ever ask for and he had been taken from him too soon. Luke was getting the chance to know about his mother too. Anakin held up a holo of his mother and Luke stared. She was so beautiful. She was smiling and it seemed to Luke that she was smiling at him. But to Luke she reminded him of someone else, of Leia, maybe all royalty bore a resemblance to one another. "I've never had a history lesson quite like this," Luke said in awe.

"I'm not a teacher, "Anakin reminded him, another reminded of where he should be, but wasn't. "It's not history, it's my present. I'm still living it. Or I will be when I return. Grevious captured Palpatine, I can't believe he made such an underhanded move."

"Father, I find that hard to believe. Palpatine is my mentor, he befriended me ever since I was a small boy. He watched over me."

"He destroyed the Republic with his lapdog, certainly you see that."

"Don't ask that of me, Luke. Ask anything else, but don't ask me to kill the man who has been nothing but kind to me. Has offered me nothing but guidance."

"At what cost, Father?

Anakin didn't answer instead he spoke abut the world he had come from. "There were Jedi also captured, friends of ours. Great Jedi Masters. They were murdered right in front of our eyes, Luke. You never lose sight of the horror of the senseless killings. Count Dooku was on the Invisible Hand, Grevious's own ship, Palpatine was shaken. I've never seen him so frightened."

Luke gave a snort, he doubted the man had a heart. You had to have a heart to be afraid of anyone or anything.

"Obi-Wan and i went into aggressive negotiations with Count Dooku."

"Aggrss-" Luke started but Anakin anticipated the question.

"Negotiations with a lightsaber. Your mother once asked the same question. Count Dooku used the Force to throw Master Obi-Wan against the wall on the Hand and then he took some things from the wall to tumble ontop of him. I was winning, I could feel it. I amputated his hands and I had him at my mercy. Palpatine ordered me to kill him."

"Did you?" Luke asked and Anakin shook his head.

"No. But I wanted too, for everything he's done. It's against the Jedi Code. We don't execute that's the Senate's job, deciding the fate of the guilty."

"You didn't do it."

"No, before I could make up my mind. I ended up back on Tattooine." Anakin looked him over, sizing him up. "You are not a fully trained Jedi Knight, yet. It took me ages to get there, but I think, without the Order you will be given the title much sooner. You are my son. I am a fully trained Jedi Knight though. Yet, your fight is with Vader not mine. I am along just to protect you. They fight dirty," Anakin said clenching and unclenching his mechanical arm as he put his glove back on and flashed him a smile. "We are coming out of hyperspace. Get ready. This will not be easy, there is alot he will suspect, son. He was once a Jedi, remember that. Calm yourself and allow the Force to flow through you," Anakin said, using the force to disguise both his and Luke's force presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin and Luke hid in the shadows as Vader ordered for Han Solo to be carbonated. Leia was crying as she looked into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," Han replied. Anakin laid a hand on Luke's shoulder to keep him from racing forward. It would be difficult enough to fight the Sith Lord much less to have to do it with all the stormtroopers and bounty hunters around. Han Solo was given to the bounty hunter and Three-pio, Chewbacca, and Leia were led away with a man who Anakin assumed would take care of them. The Imperials were ordered to leave the Sith alone, and Anakin watched him as he walked around and gazed out at the galaxy. 'Remember Genoisis. Remember Padme,' Anakin spoke inside his head, moving around the room, cloaking himself in shadows.

'Stay out of my head, Jedi. My fight is not with you, it's with the boy. With my son.'

'My son,' Anakin replied. 'The son of Skywalker. The son of a Jedi.'

Darth Vader ignited his Sith blade and Anakin and Luke force-jumped brandishing their blades. Both men had their identical Jedi cloaks on and one brandished a emerald blade the other one of a stunning blue color he immediately recognized. There were also several inches difference in their heights. But Darth Vader couldn't see into their faces. But they couldn't see his either. It had been a long time since Darth Vader had seen anything other than a black mast staring back at him. "So, you've come without the old man."

"Obi-Wan is a great man," Anakin replied.

"Maybe once, but now he's a traitor to the Empire."

"You are the traitor, Vader."

Luke Force-jumped over the dark lord's head landing on the other side of him. "Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen."

"Leave my son, alone. You won't to fight a Jedi, let's go. You know as well as I do that he's not fully trained."

"Your son? You are mistaken, Skywalker, about a great many things."

"I don't think so,"

"Luke, Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father, did he?"

Oh, Sith, Anakin swore.

"He told me enough, he told me you killed him, "Luke replied swinging wildly in anger.

"Leave him alone," Anakin said coldly, entering the fray and drawing Vader back.

"Stay out of this. The boy can make up his own mind."

"So after winning your freedom. You chose slavery. What interesting irony," Anakin replied trying to distract Vader.

"I must obey my master."

"Who is?"

"The Emperor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious," Vader said and Anakin could swear that the mechanical voice smiled as Anakin felt his anger grow. Could it really be? Could what everyone was saying be true? Could Palpatine really had orchestrated the entire war, the death of his friends, the near assassinations of his beloved wife? "I am your father, boy," Vader said speaking to Luke.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke screamed and Vader made a flick of his wrist coming toward Luke's wrist and Anakin swung into action protecting Luke.

"What do you live for Vader?" Anakin asked Vader.

"Power, one day I will be master and Emperor. Luke, search your feelings. We can rule the galaxy as Father and son. Search your feelings, Luke you know it to be true."

Luke closed his eyes, and he knew it was true. Vader's force signature mirrored Anakin's. It was darker somehow but the power behind it, the special light that identified his father flowed through Vader

"Is that all the dark side has to offer?" Anakin asked. "I'm not impressed. You are NOT my fate," Anakin replied, his eyes shooting blue sparks at Vader. "You are barely half a man. I am the Jedi Chosen One, chosen to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. I am not a slave or a pawn." Anakin force-jumped as he struck again. Then he felt himself being raised and felt the force constrict around his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Join me, son."

Anakin was vaguely aware of the face that Luke had jumped before he was thrown down after him. Anakin raised an arm to his sore neck. Oh Sith, he thought as he begun to slide. He used the Force to slow down the process and knew that in moments he would knock Luke down off of his hold. At least Luke still had his hand, didn't he? What Anakin didn't know was that while Anakin had been fighting for breathe Luke had lost his hand at the wrists to the dark lord. Luckily, just before Anakin hit Luke Leia arrived ushering Luke and Anakin inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He did it, he sold Han to the bounty hunter."

"I know," Anakin replied, with a smile as Leia blushed thinking of Han's answer to her proclamation of love.

"We will rescue him, Leia," Luke said as he put an arm around her and she leaned her head against him staring out to space. Anakin went to fix Three-pio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lando Calarission," the man introduced himself.

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin replied not looking up as he accessed Three-pio's memory and restored it.

"Master, Ani, do be careful," the droid said remembering his master.

"It's good to see you know who I am Three-pio, since I built you."

"Of course, Master Ani. You do know what happened to Mistress Padme. I was saddened by the events of Mustafar."

"As was I," Anakin replied. He sat down and began to put Three-pio together again.

"I'll say. And the birth of the twins."

"Did you say twins. Three-pio?"

"Absolutely, Master Anakin. I wasn't supposed to be listening in, but I couldn't help it. I was worried about you and Mistress Padme, she was dead. I couldn't imagine what would happen to them. Everyone assumed you had died on Mustafar, Master Ani. Master Obi-Wan even said as much."

"Did he?"

"Absolutely, Master. Captain Antilles was to be our new master. I thought it was so wonderful that we would be with your daughter."

"What was she like, Three-pio?"

"Princes Leia?"

"Yes."

"Well, she may have caused a mere disturbance," Three-pio commented, "But I'm not good at telling stories."

"Nonsense Three-pio." Anakin tweaked him restoring the last circuits. "There, good as new," he said and began polishing the droids gold plated armor.


	11. Decision

Chapter Eleven

Decision

Anakin smiled at Three-pio as he got up and began walking. "Good as new. Thank the Maker," Three-pio replied going to seek out Artoo. Anakin went to find his son, who he found flexing his wrists.

"Is it true, Father?" he asked, stiffly.

"Yes, it's true, my son."

"Why?" Luke questioned, "Why did you lie to me?" he questioned.

"I'm not even supposed to be here, Luke. Besides it's not like I knew from the moment I arrived in this twisted universe," Anakin said with a bitter laugh. "You are mad at me, but it's nothing less than I feel for myself. I deserve your contempt."

"Dad, I'm s-s-s-sorry. I just don't understand. Why would Ben lie?"

"He was trying to protect you, son."

"Is that why you were suffering? I knew you were."

"I was been haunted by Vader's memories. I still am. When I close my eyes, I see that horrible suit, I see the crimson lightsaber in my hand. I see the world of Kashyyk around me. I see the Wookies and the Jedi's last stand. I destroyed them all, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the feeling of their life forces flowing into the force. It made me stronger in the Force and it made the part of me that was still a Jedi nearly disappear into the void of the dark side."

"Dad, you haven't done that."

"Yet."

"Dad, don't let the dark side consume you."

"I'm trying, Luke, I'm really trying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin found himself seated with Leia, Luke, Lando, Chewbacca, Threepio, and Artoo. They were all looking to him for advice. Anakin couldn't look at Chewie without feeling guilty now, all he could remember was his slaughter of the Wookie who had tried to defend their Jedi friends right after the war. Of course, news of the war and their surrender hadn't reached Kashyyk yet.

"What should we do?" Leia asked. "We have to save Han."

"He'll be on Tattooine," Luke commented. "I really don't want to go back there."

"Luke, the way I see it is we have two choices. We can either continue your training now, and save Han later. Or," he began as Leia and Lando opened their mouths to disagree. "I can comm in Obi-Wan, trust me he would be disappointed in missing a rescue mission, he is the Negotiator.We can held toward Tattooine and he'll meet us there. We will infiltrate the Hutts and the place will be in chaos without anyone in control. "

"I'll help free the slaves when the Empire is dead," Leia said.

"do I have your word on that, Leia? They need some kind of government and that's what the Hutts offer. Once we negotiate with them Tattooine will need some kind of government, Princess Leia how about you become a diplomat for Tattooine. Your home planet has been oblivated. I'm sorry, Princess, truly I am."

"I understand, Anakin. I agree, you have my word. Now can we go save Han."

"Of course. We will go in in groups. Leia you and Chewie will be the last to arrive."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure you are safe," he said softly.

"Thank you for your concern, Anakin. But I can take care of myself."

"Three-pio and Artoo will arrive first. They won't consider droids to be threatening. Then, Lando you sneak in as a guard."

"Right, boss," Lando replied with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, Princess Leia, you and the Wookie can arrive next."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It has nothing to do with confidence, Leia. You are my daughter and I don't want anything to happen to you!" Anakin all but shouted.

"What! What did you just say?" Leia asked, eyes flashing.

"I'm your father. I didn't want you to find out like this, Leia. "

"I'm Princess Leia of Alderaan. My parents are Bail and Breha Organa of Alderaan."

"No, Princess. Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker are your parents."

"Jedi aren't allowed to marry. I've heard that."

"So I wasn't your typical Jedi," Anakin said with a devastating grin. "I'm proud to call you my daughter."

"That would mean that Luke is my brother."

"Yes, Leia. Now let's get back to the plan."

"Why didn't I grow up with you and Mother? And besides, you are too young to be my father."

Anakin sighed, "Leia, all will be explained in a all due time. You can feel it in the Force, I know you can."

"I don't know anything about the Force," she protested.

"See Three-pio?" Anakin questioned.

"Master Ani is the father of twins, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa," he said. "The possibilities are one billion five million ten hundred thousand to one that they are anything else since I witnessed the birth myself. Of course a simple DNA test can determine that."

"I want the DNA test," Leia said, turning her back to him. "I've been taking care of myself just fine before you arrived," she said with a flash of Anakin's temper

"You really are like me," Anakin said with a laugh, "Pray tell what you would have done on the Death Star without the aid of myself, Luke, and Han."

"I would have figured it out," she said as her eyes filled with tears at the mention of Han.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I'm going to comm Obi-Wan so that he can join us on Tattooine. No one make a move until I give my Order. Luke, you are going in with Obi-Wan and me."

"Copy, Master," Luke replied cheekily. Luke and Anakin went to Luke's quarters on the Falcon. "That went very well, Father."

"Can't expect anything else. Not with her parentage. Padme could get a little hot under the collar herself."

"She's going to murder you."

Anakin tried to laugh, "Well as long as it's the other me and not me me." Anakin said and Luke nodded understanding.

"Just wait until she discovers that Vader is her father."

"That- I am dreading." Anakin went to comm Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, meet us on Tattooine. We are heading there to save Han Solo from the bounty hunter," Anakin turned to Luke. "How is your hand?"

"It's fine, Dad. Though it hurts like hell sometimes, where the flesh and metal join."

"It's called phantom pains."

"Anakin, did something happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing less than happened on Genosis."

"I'm sorry, Anakin."

"That you don't have to be sorry for. Tell me about my daughter," Anakin asked, his lips forming a thin line.

"Anakin, I was going to tell you."

"When? On your deathbed?" Anakin asked.

"Be careful of resentment. It leads-"

"I know to the dark side. I can see what happens when I turn to the dark side, so cut it out with the lectures. Why was she sent to live on Alderaan? Why was Luke living on Tattooine? Why didn't they grow up together?"

"Anakin, I thought you were dead. I didn't know that you had survived the events of Mustafar."

"But you found out later."

"What did you want me to do Anakin? Jedi were considered traitors of the Empire. I'll just knock on the Emperor's palace with Luke in my arms asking to see Darth Vader. Come on, Anakin. I would have been killed by you if no one else."

"I'm sorry Master."

"The Emperor knew a I did if you were to have any offspring they would be a danger to you and to him. So for their protection they were split up. They were too powerful when left together. "

"You mean a danger to my humanity?"

"I don't really know. I know that's what Qui-Gon believes. He believes that you can return from the dark side."

"I'll see you on Tattooine, Master."

"You can count on it. Wait for me, Anakin."

"I need your help, Master."

"Then it's truly time to throw in the towel."

The transmission ended and Anakin stood there sobbing for all that was and all that could be. Luke left him quietly. He still had alot to think about. Darth Vader WAS Anakin Skywalker, his father. There seemed to be nothing similar between the two. Yet, Luke remembered something from his past. He had seen a blue shadowy thing when he was a youngling of no more than eight. She had been beautiful. She had been his mother, he now knew. She had held her head in her non-existent lap. 'The greatest light casts the darkest show. Save him, Luke. Never forget that there is still good in him.' She was telling him to save his father, he knew now. He would never forget. He would save his father, both of them.


	12. Waiting

Chapter Twelve

Waiting

Princess Leia found herself listening to the distant sound of sobbing. She turned and found herself outside Anakin's door, her biological father. She knocked softly before opening the door.

Anakin dried his eyes and took a deep breathe, he was suddenly reminded of the first time they were in this position when she cocked her head to the side and smiled, a compassionate smile that was his wife's.

"What weren't you crying about?" she asked.

"Jedi don't cry," Anakin replied.

"I heard you," she insisted.

"I'm not an ordinary Jedi."

"So I've noticed," she said, dryly. "If you won't me to leave you alone..."

"Don't go, your presence is soothing. Like your mother's. I miss her Leia. I've been gone for so long. "

"I'm sorry, Anakin."

"One day, like Luke I would like to hear you call me Dad."

"I already had a Dad, Anakin. How long have you known? You knew I...had feelings for you," she said her voice catching. "Were you laughing at me? Calling me ten thousand different kinds of fool?" she asked her face flaming, as her eyes clashed with his.

"No, Leia. I have feeling for you, fatherly feeling. If you are honest you will realize those are the same feeling you had for me. You just misinterpret them."

"Perhaps," she said giving in. "I love Han, please Anakin don't tell me he's my brother or cousin or anything at all. I'm almost afraid to care for anyone at all."

"No, Leia. There is no one else related to you," Anakin said, sadly thinking of Darth Vader, their enemy and himself. "I want to go home, Leia."

"All in good time, Ani," Anakin heard and saw Qui-Gon.

"Am I seeing things?" Leia asked seeing the blue figure of the old Jedi Master.

"It's the force Leia," the Jedi Master replied. "it's nice to see you face to face, daughter of the Chosen One. I was the one who found your father on Tattooine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Leia. My name is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"You know everything right?" she asked.

"Not everything, Leia."

"How is Han?"

"In carbonite. he will be fine, if you hurry. Obi-Wan is on his way," Qui-Gon said disappearing.

Luke entered the room. "We are entering the Tattooine star systems."

"Excellent, son. Go ahead and record the message for Artoo," Anakin advised as he slipped his Jedi robe on over his tunic and pulled on his boots. He looked at the double-bladed silver lightsaber he had constructed. It was an old Jedi lore, the myth of the silver lightsaber. Some said that the first Jedi had constructed it. Anakin knew that when he was strong enough he would be able to wield it, but he was still only a Jedi Knight. Some said that Raven, a fallen Jedi who had fought in the Great Mandatories war had wielded one like that. That he had destroyed his fellow Jedi and then had brought them to reign like none other. Anakin hadn't cared much for history but he could always relate with the power of wielding such a lightsaber. He had built it on Dagabah, and wasn't ready to put it to practice. The day he defeated Vader and his Emperor he would be. Obi-Wan had seen the double-bladed lightsaber.

"It's like none I've ever seen before."

"I know. I'm not ready for it, but I will be. On that day, I will be the most powerful Jedi ever," he said filled with certainty.

"I have no doubt," Obi-Wan had replied. The Millinum Falcon landed near the Lars homestead and Anakin sent them to Jabba the Hutt as they waited and mediated, waiting for Obi-Wan's arrival.


	13. Jabba's Palace

Chapter Thirteen

Jabba's Palace

"Of course I'm worried. And you should be, too. Lando Calrissian and poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place," Three-pio told his small companion who whistled his bravery. "Well just because you helped master Ani rescue the Chancellor doesn't mean anything. This is Tattooine, the planet I was built on. Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, You'd probably short-circuit.

Artoo, are you sure this is the right place?I better knock, I suppose." Three-pio knocked on the large door. "There doesn't seem to be anyone there. Let's go back and tell Master Luke." A small hatch in the middle of the door opens and a spidery mechanical arm, with a large electronic eyeball on the end, pops out and inspects the two droids.

"Tee chuta hat yudd!" the voice asked and Three-pio translated it to himself, Tattooine, it was Huttese alright.

"Goodness gracious me!" Threepio points to Artoo, then to himself."Artoo Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt." The eye looks at one droid and then the other. " I don't think they're going to let us in, Artoo. We'd better go." Artoo beeps his reluntance as the door opened. Anakin had installed a vidcam with Artoo and watched the whole thing from the safety of Ben's hovel. The door opened and Artoo wheeled in as excited as it was possible for a droid to be. Three-pio moved after Artoo as fast as his legs would carry him. "Artoo, wait. Oh, dear! Artoo. Artoo, I really don't think we should rush into all this." Three-pio and Artoo were approached by four guards. "Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my! Oh! Oh, no."

"Die Wanna Wanga!" stated a guard.

"Oh, my! Die Wanna Wauaga. We -- we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt," Three-pio stated. Artoo beeped, "And a gift? What gift.

He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself." The guard looked back and forth between the two droids. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things." Artoo beeped as they were led toward the center of the palace. "Artoo, I have a bad feeling about this." Three-pio looked at the huge botch of flesh that was Jabba the Hutt. "The message, Artoo, the message."

Artoo whistles, and a beam of light projects from his domed head, creating a HOLOGRAM of LUKE on the floor. The image grows to over ten feet tall, and the young Jedi towers over the space gangsters.

"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life. With your

wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids.."

"what did he say?" Three-pio asked, shocked, or at least as shocked as his wiring would allow him to be.

Luke's voice continued, "Both are hardworking and will serve you well.."

"This can't be! Artoo, you're playing the wrong message," Three-pio stated as the hologram of Luke disappeared.

"There will be no bargain," Jabba replied, "But we are keeping the droids."

"We're doomed," Three-pio screeched.

"I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is."

Jabba laughs hideously and looks toward an alcove beside the throne. Hanging high, flat against the wall, exactly as we saw him last, is a carbonized Han Solo.

"Artoo, look! Captain Solo. And he's still frozen in carbonite."

One of Jabba's Gamorrean guards marches Artoo and Threepio down a dank, shadowy passageway lined with holding cells. The cries of unspeakable creatures bounce off the cold stone walls. Occasionally a repulsive arm or tentacle grabs through the bars at the hapless droids. Artoo beeps pitifully.

"What could possibly have come over Master Luke. Is it something I did? He never expressed any unhappiness with my work. Oh! Oh! Hold it! Oh!"

A large tentacle wraps around Threepio's neck. He manages to break free, and they move on to a door at the end of the corridor.

He pushes a button and, before the dancer can flee, a trap door in the floor springs open and swallows her up. As the door snaps shut, a muffled growl is followed by a hideous scream. Jabba and his monstrous friends laugh hysterically and several revelers hurry over to watch her fate through a grate. Threepio cringes and glances wistfully at the carbonite form of Han Solo, but is immediately distracted by a gunshot.An unnatural quiet sweeps the boisterous gathering. On the far side of the room, the crush of debauchers moves aside to allow

the approach of two guards followed by an oddly cloaked bounty hunter, leading his captive, Han Solo's copilot, Chewbacca. Princess Leia smiled, and Luke and Anakin didn't trust her to fool anyone. Bib takes his place next to his disgusting master, and whispers into his ear, pointing at Chewbacca and the bounty hunter. Jabba listens intently, then the bounty hunter bows before the gangster and speaks a greeting in a strange, electronically processed tongue. Leia smiled behind the disguise and spoke through the enunciator. ''I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee."

Three-pio seemed greatly distressed. "Oh, no! Chewbacca!"

"At last we have the mighty Chewbacca," Jabba lets out a loud, long, blood-curdling laugh and turns to Threepio, waving him closer. The reluctant droid obeys.

"Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes!" Three-pio looks at Leia, after a moment, not recognizing her. "Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand."

Leia smiles as she thought, why not make a profit as long as she had to be here anyway. Besides, Han deserved a consolation prize after being frozen in carbonite she shivered at the thought and continued speaking in Ubese, "I want fifty thousand. No less. "

Jabba immediately flies into a rage, knocking the golden droid off the raised throne into a clattering heap on the floor. Leia adjusts her weapon as Jabba raves in Huttese and Threepio struggles back onto the throne. The disheveled droid tries to compose himself. "Uh, oh... but what, what did I say? Uh, the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty thousand," he asked Leia, clearly not recognizing the being he had watch be born.

The bounty hunter holds up a small silver ball in his hand. Threepio looks at it, then looks at Jabba, then back to the bounty hunter. The droid is very nervous and Jabba is getting very impatient. Leia smiled, see what this princess could do. She wondered if either of her real parents had been so daring, she knew Bail and Breha hadn't.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator. " The guards instantly back away, as do most of the other monsters in the room. Jabba stares at the silver ball, which begins to glow in the bounty hunter's hand. The room has fallen into a tense hush. Jabba stares at the bounty hunter malevolently until a sly grin creeps across his vast mouth and he begins to laugh.

"This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive. " Leia couldn't help but smile through her disguise at the praise she had received. The only kind of compliment a being of this scum of the galaxy could offer.

"Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five. And I suggest you take it," Three-pio said hopefully, his mechanical eyes fixed on the thermal detonator.

"Zeebuss," Leia replied in Ubese.

"He agrees!" Leia smiled slightly at the he that Three-pio mentioned. The raucous crowd of monsters erupts in a symphony of cheers and applause as the party returns to its full noisy pitch. Chewbacca growls.Three-pio spots Lando Calrissian, disguised as a skiff guard in a partial face mask, but he doesn't comment. The band starts up and dancing girls take the center of the floor, to the hoots of the loudly appreciative creatures.

Leia leans against a column with gunfighter cool and surveys the scene, her gaze stopping only when it connects with a glare from across the room. Boba Fett is watching her.Princess Leia of Alderaan shifts slightly, cradling her weapon lovingly. Boba Fett shifts with equally ominous arrogance. This day will see the end of you, Boba Fett, Leia thought ominously. Leia wished she could move things alone, but Anakin had been clear that waiting till night when things would have calmed down and most would be heavily intoxicated was the way to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had finally arrived and instead of waiting for Luke, Anakin, and Ben she moved ahead with the plan. They were Jedi afterall they would figure something out, of that she was sure. Han Solo, the frozen space pirate, hangs spotlighted on the wall, his coffin-like case suspended by a force field. The bounty hunter deactivates the force field by flipping a control switch to one side of the coffin. The heavy case slowly lowers to the floor of the alcove. Leia steps up to the case, studying Han, and then turns to the controls on the side of the coffin. He activates a series of switches and, after one last hesitant look at Han, slides the de-carbonization lever. The case begins to emit a sound as the hard shell covering the contours of Han's face begins to melt away. The bounty hunter watches as Han's body is freed of its metallic coat and his forearms and hands, previously raised in reflexive protest, drop slackly to his side. His face muscles relax from their mask of horror. He appears quite dead. Leia's ugly helmet leans close to Han's face listening for the breath of life. Nothing. She waits. Han's eyes pop open with a start and he begins coughing. The bounty hunter steadies the staggering newborn.

" Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite.": Han touches his face with his hand and moans " Shhh. You have hibernation sickness."

" I can't see."

"Your eyesight will return in time."

" Where am I?"

" Jabba's palace."

" Who are you?"

The bounty hunter reaches up and lifts the helmet from his head, revealing the beautiful face of Leia.

"Someone who loves you," she said in her normal voice no longer using the enunciator as she shook her hair free.

" Leia!"

" I gotta get you out of here," she said lowering her lips to his and brushing a soft kiss to his lips. She helped him to her feet as she heard a familiar laugh.

"What's that? I know that laugh". The curtain on the far side of the alcove opens, revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib and other aliens. He laughs again, and his gross cronies join in a cacophony of alien glee.

"Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault." Jabba laughs.

" It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder," Jabba replied in Huttese.

" Look..."

" Take him away! " Jabba ordered and the guards grab Han and start to lead him away.

" Jabba... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!" Han is dragged off, as Lando quickly moves forward and attempts to lead Leia away.

" Bring her to me." Jabba chuckles as Lando and a second guard drag the beautiful young princess toward him. Threepio peeks from behind a monster and quickly turns away in disgust.

" We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this... Have you ever heard of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. He's my father. Touch me and you will be batha poodoo."

" I'm sure. He's just a slave boy."

Inexorably her lovely face moves to within a few inches of Jabba's ugly blob of a head, and Leia turns away in disgust.

" Ugh!"

" Ohhh, I can't bear to watch," Three-pio mummered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan made their way through the sandstorms toward Jabba's palace. It was time to make their move.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan muttered.

"You always have a bad feeling whenever I have a brilliant plan," Anakin replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Ah! Chew--Chewie!" The giant Wookiee barks with glee."Wait. I can't see, pal. What's going on?" Chewie barks an excited blue streak." Luke? Luke's crazy. He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody." Chewie barks a reply. " A...Jedi Knight? I--I'm out of it for a little while, everybody gets delusions of grandeur." Chewie growls insistently. He holds Han to his chest and pets his head. HAN I'm all right, pal. I'm all right. "Anakin too. I see where Luke gets his stubborn streak from." Chewis barks again. "I don't know where I get mine from."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noisily, the main gate lifts to flood the blackness with blinding light and reveal the silhouetted figure of Luke and Anakin Skywalker along with Obi-Wan Kenobi .Anakin and Luke are clad in black Jedi garb and Obi-Wan wears his old cream colored garb. Luke strides purposefully into the hallway. Two giant guards move to block Luke's path. Luke halts. Luke raises his hand and points at the puzzled guards, who immediately lower their spears and fall back. The young Jedi lowers his hand and moves on down the hallway. Bib Fortuna appears out of the gloom. He speaks to Luke as they approach each other, but Luke doesn't stop and Bib must reverse his direction and hurry alongside the young Jedi in order to carry on the conversation. Several other guards fall in behind them in the darkness.

" I must speak with Jabba," Luke began.

Bib answers in Huttese, shaking his head in denial. Luke stops and stares at Bib; he raises his hand slightly. " You will take me to Jabba now!" Luke said preforming an old Jedi mind trick that he had just recently learned. Anakin and Obi-Wan hang back letting Luke take the lead for the time being. Bib turns in hypnotic response to Luke's command, and Luke follows him into the gloom." You serve your master well." Bib responds." And you will be rewarded."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jabba is asleep on his throne, with Leia lying in front of him. Salacious sits by Jabba's tail, watching it wriggle. Leia is now dressed in the skimpy costume of a dancing girl; a chain runs from a manacle/necklace at her throat to her new master, Jabba the Hutt. Threepio stands behind Jabba as Bib comes up to the gangster slug.

" At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me," Three-pio cried as Anakin mediated. He wanted to take out his lightsaber and slice it through Jabba's slimy throat for degrading his daughter that way. Calm down, Anakin. You will have your revenge, he told himself.

"Master. " Jabba awakens with a start and Bib continues, in Huttese "...Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

" I told you not to admit him."

" I must be allowed to speak."

" He must be allowed to speak." Jabba, furious, clobbers Bib and shoves him away.

" You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick."

Anakin wondered how Jabba knew of the old Jedi mind trick. Luke stares hard at Jabba." You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me." Anakin smirked if Jabba could see through it, there was no way it was working on him and he thought to tell Luke that but settled against it. Some things his son needed to learn on his own.

"Your mind powers will not work on me, boy."

" Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this... or be destroyed! It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers." It was that moment that Anakin feared for Luke's soul, for Darth Vader had said the same thing to Obi-Wan before he had burnt in the lava of Mustafar. He, himself, had said the same to Count Dooku before losing his arm, they were words of pride. Anakin felt a whisper through the Force.

" There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die. " Luke reaches out, and a pistol jumps out of a guard's holster and flies into Luke's hand. The bewildered guard grabs for it as Jabba raises his hand.

" Bascka!" Anakin and Obi-Wan use the Force to somersault over each other's head landing on either side of the floor that suddenly drops away, sending Luke and the hapless guard into the pit. The pistol goes off, blasting a hole in the ceiling. Jabba laughs and his courtiers join in. Leia starts forward but is restrained by a human guard-- Lando, recognizable behind his mask. She looks at him and he shakes his head "no."

"Any more bright ideas, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Not yet, I'm just the Hero you are the Master," Anakin replied with a nod as he starts to ask about a strategy. Obi-Wan shakes his head and motions for another one. "That will never work," Anakin says as he tugs on his ear. Anakin uses the Force to open the pit and again uses the Force to slow down his fall as he and Obi-Wan appear beside Luke.

"Oh, this is good. Let's all die," Luke says.

"To die is not the plan," Obi-Wan replies.

"Well you wanted to know me better," Anakin counters. "Looks like we will have plenty of time."

"Trust the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan admonishes.

At the side of the pit, an iron door rumbles upward and a giant, fanged RANCOR emerges. The guard runs to the side of the pit and tries futilely to scramble to the top. The hideous beast closes in on him. The Rancor moves past Luke, and as the guard continues to scramble, the Rancor picks him up and pops him into its slavering jaws. A few screams, and the guard is swallowed with a gulp. The audience cheers and laughs at the guard's fate. The monster turns and starts for Luke. The young Jedi dashes away just ahead of the monster's swipe at him, and picks up the long arm bone of an earlier victim. The monster grabs Luke and brings him up to his salivating mouth. At the last moment, Luke wedges the bone in the monster's mouth and is dropped to the floor. The monster bellows in rage and flails about, hitting the side of the pit, causing an avalanche. The monster crushes the bone in its jaws and sees Luke, who squeezes into a crevice in the pit wall. Luke looks past the monster to the holding cave beyond. On the far side of the holding cave is a utility door--if only he can get to it. The Rancor spots Luke and reaches into the crevice for him. Luke grabs a large rock and raises it, smashing it down on the Rancor's finger.

The Rancor lets out a loud howl as Luke makes a run for the holding cave. He reaches the door and pushes a button to open it. When he succeeds, he sees a heavy barred gate between him and safety. Beyond the gate two guards look up from their dinner. Luke turns to see the monster heading for him, and pulls with all his might on the gate. The guards move to the gate and start poking at the young Jedi with spears, laughing. Luke crouches (against the wall) as the monster starts to reach for him. Suddenly he notices a main door control panel halfway up the wall. As the Rancor moves in for the kill, Luke picks up a skull from the cave floor and hurls it at the panel. The giant overhead door comes crashing down on the beast's head, squashing it like a sledgehammer on an egg. A startled gasp is heard from the stunned court. There's consternation at this turn of events. Heads look to Jabba, who is actually turning red with anger. Leia cannot suppress her joy. Jabba utters harsh commands to his guards and they hurry off.

"Good Job," Anakin and Obi-Wan both say as they embrace Luke briefly.

"Bring me Solo and the Wookie," Jabba orders.

The crowd of creepy courtiers parts as Han and Chewie are brought into the throne room, and other guards drag Luke up the steps. " Han!"

" Luke!"

" Are you all right?"

" Fine. Together again, huh?"

" Wouldn't miss it."

"How are we doing?" Obi-Wan asks and Anakin smirks.

" The same as always," he replied, fond missions returning to both of their minds.

" That bad, huh?" Obi-Wan counters.

" Where's Leia?" Han asks.

"I'm here." Threepio is standing behind the grotesque gangster as he strokes Leia like a pet cat. Several of the guards, including Lando, bring Luke from the other side of the room. Boba is standing behind Jabba. Threepio steps forward and translates for the captives.

"Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

Anakin smirked, Jabba reminded him of Grevious. " Good, I hate long waits."

"Try not to upset him, Anakin," Obi-Wan said in a soothing tone.

" You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc."

" Doesn't sound so bad. I could think of worse ways to die," Anakin mused.

"...In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."

" On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" Anakin said looking at the others for agreement. Chewie barks his agreement.

"You should have bargained, Jabba. That's the last mistake you'll ever make," Luke restated. Jabba cackles evilly at this. As the guards drag the prisoners from the throne room, a loud cheer rises from the crowd. Leia and Chewie exchange concerned looks, but Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi Knights, cannot suppress their smiles. Afterall, Anakin and Obi-Wan had not yet found themselves in a situation that they could not get out of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jabba's huge sail barge moves above the desert surface accompanied by two smaller Skiffs. One of the skiffs glides close, revealing Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke, Han, and Chewie -- all in bonds -- surrounded by guards, one of whom is Lando in disguise.

" I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur."

" There's nothing to see. I used to live here, you know."

"Nine years too long," Anakin replied.

"How about twenty-three years too long."

"You are right. You win."

" You're gonna die here, you know. Convenient."

"No one is going to die...not today," Anakin said with a smile. "This is where the fun begins."

"Your definition of fun and mine, Anakin, are slightly different," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

" Just stick close to Chewie and Lando. I've taken care of everything," Luke told his friend.

" Oh... great! "

Jabba and Leia are now by the rail, watching. Threepio leans forward and the slobbering villain mumbles something to him. As Threepio steps up to a comlink, Jabba raises his arm and the motley array of intergalactic pirates fall silent. Threepio's voice is amplified across loudspeakers. " Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas. "

"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of... worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right? " Chewie barks his agreement. Anakin smiled with intent and Obi-Wan looked the example of Jedi serenity.

"Jabba! This is your last chance. Free us or die," Luke said clearly. Lando moves unobtrusively along the skiff as Luke shoots a quick look of conspiracy to him.

The assembled monsters rock with mocking laughter as Artoo zips unnoticed up the ramp to the upper deck. Jabba's laughter subsides as he speaks into the comlink.

"Move him into position," comes the amplified voice of Jabba the Hutt, Han Solo's enemy, and former employer. Artoo appears from below and zips over to the rail facing the pit. Below, in the skiff, Luke is prodded by a guard to the edge of the plank over the gaping Sarlacc. Luke looks up at Artoo, then gives a jaunty salute: the signal the little droid has been waiting for. A flap opens in Artoo's domed head. "Put him in. " Anakin is moved toward the pit.

"It's been nice knowing you," he said with a smile.

Anakin is prodded and jumps off the plank to the cheers of the bloodthirsty spectators. But, before anyone can even perceive what is happening, he spins around and grabs the end of the plank by his fingertips. The plank bends wildly from his weight and catapults him skyward. In midair he does a complete flip and drops down on the end of the plank in the same spot he just vacated, but facing the skiff. He casually extends an open palm and -- his lightsaber, which Artoo has sent arcing toward him, drops into his hand. "I'm afraid, I'm not ready to part with my friends, or die," he said. With samurai speed, Anakin ignites it and attacks the guard who prodded him off the plank, sending the hapless monster screaming overboard. The other guards swarm toward Luke. He wades into them, lightsaber flashing. Lando struggles with another guard at the back of the skiff. Before anyone knows what is happening two other lightsabers are lit, one of cyan blue and another of emerald green. Luke knocks another guard off the skiff and into the waiting mouth of the Sarlacc. He starts to untie Chewie's bonds.

"Easy, Chewie. "

Boba lands on the skiff and starts to aim his laser gun at Luke, who has freed Han and Chewie from their bonds. But before Boba can fire, the young Jedi spins on him, lightsaber sweeping, and hacks the bounty hunter's gun in half. Immediately, the skiff takes another direct hit from the barge's deck gun. Shards of skiff deck fly. Chewie and Han are thrown against the rail.

For a moment, Luke is distracted, and in that moment, Boba fires a cable out of his armored sleeve. Instantly, Luke is wrapped in a strong cable, his arms pinned against his side, his sword arm free only from the wrist down. Luke bends his wrist so the lightsaber points straight up to reach the wire lasso and cuts through. Luke shrugs away the cable and stands free. Another blast from the Barge's deck gun hits near Boba and he is knocked unconscious to the deck, next to where Lando is hanging. Anakin deactivates his lightsaber and reaches down to help Luke up to his feet.

"Next time be more careful," Anakin admonishes. Obi-Wan jumps down and frees Lando and the four of them are now on safe ground. Boba Fett can't say the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia turns from the spectacle outside, leaps onto Jabba's throne, and throws the chain that enslaves her over his head around his bulbous neck. Then she dives off the other side of the throne, pulling the chain violently in her grasp. Jabba's flaccid neck contracts beneath the tightening chain. His huge eyes bulge from their sockets and his scum-coated tongue flops out. The Exalted Hutt's huge tail spasms through its death throes and then slams down into final stillness. Leia struggles to free herself of her bondage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Luke finishes off the last guard on the second skiff. He sees the deck gun blasting away at his helpless companions. Luke leaps from the skiff, across a chasm of air, to the sheer metallic side of the Sail Barge. Barely able to get a fingerhold, he begins a painful climb up the hull, when suddenly an ax smashes through a window an inch from his head. With Jedi agility, Luke grasps the wrist holding the ax and yanks the helpless guard through the broken window and into the deadly pit. The injured Chewie is reaching over the rail for the dangling Han, who is in turn blindly reaching down toward the desperate Lando. The Baron has stopped his slippage down the sandy slope of the Sarlacc pit by lying very still. Every time he tries to reach for Han, the loose sand moves him closer to his final reward.

The deck gunners have Chewie and the desperate dangling human chain in their gun sights when something up on deck commands their attention: Luke, standing before them like a pirate king, ignites his lightsaber. The deck gunners have barely reached for their pistols before the young Jedi has demolished them. Immediately, Luke turns to see two more gunners (who have been uncovering a giant gun at the end of the barge) racing for him, firing their laser pistols. Leia is struggling against her chains in desperation as Artoo zips through the tumult of confused monsters to the rescue; the stubby little droid extends a small laser gun and blasts the chain apart. LEIA Come on. We gotta get out of here quick. Artoo and Leia race for the exit, passing Threepio, who is kicking and screaming as Salacious Crumb, the reptilian monkey- monster picks out one of the golden droid's eyes " Not my eyes! Artoo, help! Quickly, Artoo. Oh! Ohhh! You beast"

! Artoo zips over and zaps Salacious, sending him skyward with a scream, crashing into the rafters as Artoo, Leia, and Threepio (with his eye dangling from a wire) hurry off. Luke is warding off laser blasts with his lightsaber, surrounded by guards and fighting like a demon. Leia emerges onto the deck as Luke turns to face another guard.

"Get the gun! Point it at the deck! Leia turns toward the barge cannon, climbs on the platform, and swivels the gun around. Point it at the deck!"

A laser blast hits Luke's mechanical hand and he bends over in pain, but manages to swing his lightsaber upward and take out the last of the guards. He looks at the wounded hand, which reveals the mechanism. He flexes the hand; it still works. Near the rail of the upper deck, Artoo and Threepio steady themselves as Threepio gets ready to jump. Artoo beeps wildly. T

" Artoo, where are we going? I couldn't possibly jump". Artoo butts the golden droid over the edge and steps off himself, tumbling toward the sand. Luke runs along the empty deck toward Leia and the barge gun, which she has brought around to point down at the deck.

" Come on!" Luke has hold on one of the rigging ropes from the mast. He gathers Leia in his other arm and kicks the trigger of the deck gun. The gun explodes into the deck as Luke and Leia swing out toward the skiff. Obi-Wan and Anakin force jump to where Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Lando, and Chewie now are. Han leans panting against the rail as Chewie helps Lando onto the deck. Luke and Leia land on the skiff with flair." Let's go! And don't forget the droids."

The Sail Barge is exploding in stages in the distance. Half of the huge craft is on fire. Threepio's legs stick straight up from the dune where he landed. Next to it, Artoo's periscope is the only thing above the sand. The skiff floats above them and two large electromagnets dangle down on a wire. With a loud CLANG, both droids are pulled from the sand.The little skiff skips around the burning Sail Barge, which continues its chain of explosions. As the skiff sails off across the desert, the barge settles to the sand and disappears in one final conflagration. A ferocious sandstorm blocks our view. They emerge slowly from the veil of sand, pressing on against the wind. First come Artoo and Threepio, followed by Leia guiding Han, then Luke and Lando come into view, each supporting one side of the towering Chewbacca, who hobbles from his wound. Lastly, we see Anakin and Obi-Wan clasping hands. Soon, they can make out some large vague shapes in the blowing sand. It is the Millennium Falcon and, parked beside it, Luke's trusty X-wing and a two-seated Y-wing. They must shout to be heard.

"I don't know. All I can see is a lot of blowing sand!"

" That's all any of us can see, you nerfhurder," Leia nearly shouts, forgetting the carbon freezing momentarily.

" Then I guess I'm getting better." As soon as the group huddles under the bulk of the Falcon, the wind dies down to something more describable as a severe weather condition. Threepio hits a switch, and the gang-plank lowers with a HUM. " I've got to hand it to you, kid, you were pretty good out there. "

" I had a lot of help. Think nothing of it."

I know , your father and the old hermit. No, I'm thinking a lot about it. That carbon freeze was the closest thing to dead there is. And it wasn't just sleeping. It was a big wide awake nothing!" Luke nods, as Chewie growls affectionately at the young Jedi warrior, mussing his hair like a proud uncle. And Leia warmly hugs him.

"I'll see you back at the fleet."

" Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?"

"I have a promise I have to keep first... to an old friend. "

"That's my boy, loyalty above all else," Anakin declares proudly. "Still want that test, Leia?" Anakin asks.

"No, I believe you. It just takes some getting used to. I killed him Anakin."

"I know. I felt it through the Force. I'm proud of you to, daughter." Anakin hugs her and kisses the top of her head. "We'll be back soon, Princess. I promise you."

"I know...Father."

Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan leave with Artoo at their heels as Anakin and Obi-Wan get into the Y-Wing and Luke gets into his X-Wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han looks dubiously at Lando, obviously remembering his friend's betrayal and subsequent aide " Guess I owe you some thanks, too, Lando."

" Figured if I left you frozen like that you'd just give me bad luck the rest of my life, so I might as well get you unfrozen sooner or later."

" He means "You're welcome," Leia translated for them.

" Come on, let's get off this miserable dust ball. "

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Han replied with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke is at the controls, with Artoo attached behind him outside the canopy. Luke speaks into his comlink to the others, in the MILLENNIUM FALCON. " I'll meet you back at the fleet."

Leia speaks over the comlink " Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now."

" I will. "

Han takes the comlink from Leia " Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for coming after me. Now I owe you one."


	14. Death of a Great Jedi Master

Death of a Great Jedi Master

Anakin felt Master Yoda through the force, and the weakness he projected reminded him strangely of his mother. He didn't mention it to either Luke or Obi-Wan but walked solemnly beside them to the old Jedi's home.

"Returned you have, Skywalker."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry for everything."

"Apologize, do not. Owe you an apology I do. Wrong about you I was. Prevented your fall I could. A Jedi Knight young Luke is."

"Then I am a Jedi Knight," Luke whispered.

"One thing remains. Vader. You must face Vader."

"I can't kill Vader."

"Kill, I did not say. Face him, I did. Look I so old to young eyes."

"No, Master," Anakin and Luke replied at once.

"I do, I do. Soon, Forever sleep, I will."

Anakin remained quiet. "Master Yoda, you can't die," Luke protested.

"Strong am I in the Force but not that strong. Soon, forever will I rest. Beware the Dark Side Luke, or capture you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice."

"Vader is my father?"

"Your father he is. Hope there still is, Anakin. Don't give...up," he said closing his eyes, and as Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan watched his body disappeared.

"Master Yoda you can't die."

"Be with you I always will be." The three turned to see a blue shadowy form of Yoda.

"I'm not ready to face Vader and his emperor," Anakin said.

"Qui-Gon, brought you here he has. Believes in you he still does. In your hands the galaxy is," he said before disappearing.

"Good-bye, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said.

"A stronger Jedi I never was," came the last reply from Yoda as the three boarded the X-wing to return to the Rebellion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Master," Anakin began after putting in the coordinates for Naboo. Naboo, would Naboo still be the same? Should he visit Padme's family? Should he take Luke and Leia there? He had always loved Naboo, it seemed fitting that his daughter, Padme's daughter was here with the Rebel Alliance. The water was refreshing and clear as if the Empire couldn't touch Naboo, or at least that was what he thought until he got closer. The lake house was destroyed he thought turning in that direction, it was gone. It made sense afterall if he was Vader then Vader would want to destroy anything that made the Jedi in him love. Soon, the new war would be over for he sensed that Vader wasn't completely evil, he couldn't if even a little bit of Anakin Skywalker still lived. No, he couldn't be completely evil although his atrocities spoke for themselves.


	15. Endor

After arriving on Naboo, Anakin, Luke, Leia, Han, and Obi-Wan were soon dispatched to Endor where they were going to shut down the Death Star once and for all. 

"Vader's here,"Luke commented.

"He'll let us pass,"Anakin said. "He wants you, " he told his son. "He'll let us pass. Han, precede," Anakin told him watching.

"Fly casually," Han told Chewie.

"Arrrgh."

Anakin had to laugh despite the serious situation. They were able to land on Endor. Anakin looked back at his children. "My time here is growing short,"he said. "After we defeat Vader and his Emperor I have a feeling it will be a long time before I see you again."

"Actually, not so long," Luke replied.

"Empire day is only a few days away. It's my birthday,"Luke explained.

"Happy birthday, son,"Anakin said putting his arms around the younger man. He looked at Leia. "I wish your mother could see the two of you. I know she would be as proud as I am,"Anakin said going to Leia's side and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Dad,"she said.

"Ewoks live here," Obi-Wan said looking around at the Forest moon. "Interesting for the Empire to chose such a place with life, with force presence. I always thought they perfered places like Mustafar," he said.

"Don't mention Mustafar to me," Anakin snapped, a feeling of pain coming through his voice. 'Ever since coming to this time I am being sent his memories. He was a good soldier, despite the darkness. His men respect him, and fear him. I get his memories weeks later, but the Force recognizes me here, and I remember everything he did, and I'm sorry Obi-Wan.' Anakin spoke to Obi-Wan through the Force so that Leia wouldn't have to know what had become of him.

Anakin remembered being Darth Vader and fighting Darth Maul. They had been evenly matched until Darth Maul cut off his arm. Vader had stuck his own lightsaber through himself and through Maul ending the fight with a new wound as his Master had smiled as he had removed the saber from himself and looked into Maul's eyes as he prepared to strike again, ending the competition for being the only apprentice to his master.

'What could you hate enough to destroy me?' Maul had asked.

'Myself,' Darth Vader had replied. More and more Anakin was believing that Vader was completely evil just sad. Darth Vader was punishing himself, Anakin felt, by remaining in the suit. There were things he could have done to improve his appearance, but Anakin knew that Vader felt that he deserved it. Yet, Anakin thought, Vader had killed Padme he didn't deserve understanding did he?

SWSWSWSWSSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin found himself surrounded by a group of Ewoks who began bowing to Three-pio. Anakin was amused. Obi-Wan and Han, not so much. Anakin understood them and couldn't help from laughing.

"What did he say?"Han Solo asked. Anakin didn't explain, what good was having a protocol droid if he had to do all the explaining.

"I'm a little embarrassed, General Solo."

"Well?"

"I could be mistaken."

"I didn't program you to be mistaken," Anakin replied.

"Oh, yes, Master Ani. They believe I'm some kind of god."

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this mess?" Han Solo suggested.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that wouldn't be proper."

"Proper?"

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity."

At this statement Han turned on Anakin, "Why is it against his programming."

"I was nine when I built him. He was suppose to help Mom. Forgive me for not seeing at the age of nine that a bunch of fizzy teddy bears would mistake my droid for a god and be pointing spears at us forty years later."

"Forty?"Han questioned. "You can't be..."

"I am Luke and Leia's father."

"Well then use your wizard's powers and get us out of this mess," said Han moving menacing toward the droid. The Ewoks pushed their spears closer. "Why you..."he trailed off noticing how close they were to his skin. What had Skywalker just called them, yeah fuzzy teddy bears. Much better to think of them as teddy bears. Where was his blaster? "Sorry, he's an old friend,■"Han replied looking to Anakin for help.

Anakin knew Darth Vader would, but Darth Vader was not his destiny. He looked to Obi-Wan who was just calmly watching him. What could he do?

"Hello there," Anakin said moving around.

They growled at Anakin. "Three-pio, tell them to release us," Anakin ordered.

"But Master Ani-"

"Unless you want to find yourself in a position where they will never be able to find all your parts and put you back together, do it," Anakin barked. He didn't have time to waste. He could sense another dark presence. The Emperor was here. He had just arrived.

"But Master Ani,"

"Three-pio tell them that if they don't do as you wish you will use your magic on them."

"Master Ani, what magic."

"Tell them NOW!" Anakin shouted, with the Emperor so close he couldn't afford to be here. Obi-Wan was watching him, and Anakin meditated releasing his anger and frustration into the Force ass Three-pio spoke to the Ewoks. Anakin used the Force to bring Three-pio up and around their heads, and because of Han's disbelief in the Force he picked him up as well and had them circling each other.

"Skywalker."He dropped Han and he fell on his knees. "Not funny," Han said getting up. They were led to the Ewoks village where they threw a party. Luke, Leia, Han, Artoo, and Three-pio seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Vader's here," Luke said coming up behind him.

"I know. So is the Emperor. It's the best time for the Rebellion to succeed. If they do then the Empire will be destroyed. There will still remain those loyal to the Empire, but it will be much easier without the influence of the Sith Lords. There is something I must do, Luke. I cannot risk carrying you with me."

"Father, you must take someone. What about Ben?"

"No. Obi-Wan stays here."

"Take Han."

"It's dangerous to any Force user but it will give us an advantage over the Emperor. We will need any advantage we can get. While I'm gone, you must tell Leia that Vader is her father."

"I will do as you ask."

"Thank you.."


	16. He's Our Father

**He's Our Father**

Anakin found Han Solo and frowned. "I need you to come with me to get something."

"What?" Han asked him. He was having a good time at the party, and Leia seemed to enjoy his company more than ever. So what if she wasn't biologically a princess. Of course her real mother had been an elected queen. Maybe it was about Leia, Skywalker was afterall, her father.

"There's something I need to fight Vader and his Emperor."

"Why not take the old man?"

"Because what I'm here to acquire will make me very weak. I use the Force every moment I'm breathing. I may even collapse. I've never been around these things I've only heard tales of them. I have a greater Force connection than anyone, that's why it makes them so dangerous. Obi-Wan may die if I let him around them."

Han was interested. "What are they?"

"Ysalamir. It's a tree-dweller. It repels the Force turning a force user into a normal person, which is why I need you."

"Gee thanks, because I'm the only one without those mystic powers I get chosen."

"It creates a Force bubble, a void in the Force. I've only heard legends of what they do to Jedi."

"You are risking alot, Skywalker," Han said thoughtfully.

"Han, call me Anakin. You are dating my daughter aren't you."

"Look Anakin."

"Do I look like I'm giving you a lecture. If you hurt her, I won't kill you, but you will never understand true pain until I am done with you. Now that that's over let's go get them."

"Sure thing, Anakin."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The closer they came to the cave, the weaker Anakin appeared. Han, for the first time felt like the stronger one. "What exactly are we looking for Anakin?"

"They dwell near trees," Anakin said and took another deep breathe. He was getting weaker and weaker and leaned his head against the granite of the entrance. "We...are...close. Small...furry...lizards."

Han put and arm around Anakin, "Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Anakin didn't answer. He could feel the holes in the Force and it was draining him. The room was spinning but he got up and pushed forward. It would be worth it when they destroyed Palpatine.

"We need their blood. See if you can take some alive."

"How will I keep it in a room full of Jedi? I don't want to hurt you or the kid. Or Leia."

Anakin nodded, "Those eggs will hatch in a few days. Since they are still in eggs, they are not strong enough to hurt...much," Anakin said, pushing forward as he used his lightsaber and slashed off one of the heads and put it into a container he had brought.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" he asked as the lightsaber slipped out of Anakin's hand and he stumbled to the floor. "foolish Jedi," he mumbled. "Must be where the kid gets it. I hope he remembers this when I ask his daughter out...formally," Han mumbled seeing the unconscious form of his friend. He picked up the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt as he brought Leia's father back to the base.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Leia," Luke said leading Leia away from the celebration of the Ewoks.

"What is it Luke?"

"Dad's gone to find something to destroy the Emperor."

"He's gone alone?"

"Han's with him."

"Oh," she said, her face coloring.

"There's something I need to tell you, sister."

"If you tell me Han is our brother...I swear...I'll kill you," she said threatingly.

"No, it's not about Han. It's about Father."

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Father is...The Force is strong in my family. I have it, my father has it, my sister has it."

"I know."

"Vader's here. He senses my presence. It's why I must go to him."

"If Vader can sense your presence then leave this place. I wish I could too but..."

"No, Leia, you are strong, like our father and our mother. I have no memory of my mother," Luke said softly. "Vader is my father."

"But Anakin. No, Luke it's not possible. He's a hero."

"The Hero with No Fear," Luke agreed. "He wanted me to tell you. You know he came through time to be here with us. The greatest Jedi of them all fell. The galaxy was destroyed in the moment when the greatest Jedi of them all fell."

"It can't be, Luke."

"Search your feeling, Leia."

"But Vader's a monster."

"He's our Father."


	17. Returning

**Returning**

Han carried Anakin back to the Ewoks, finding Old Ben worried. "How is he?"

"Unconscious, I think."

"What happened?"

"He passed out."

Obi-Wan took him from Han. "Luke and Leia will be needing you. I'll look after my padawan."

"Sure."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Oh, Padawan. What have you done this time?"

Anakin moaned in his sleep, and suddenly his eyes opened with great effort. "Hello, Master," he said with a weak smile.

"What happened Anakin?"

"Ysalamir."

"Anakin, you know..."

"Have to stop the Emperor. Have to save Padme, Master."

"Oh, Anakin."

"Save Luke and Leia."

"Save yourself, Anakin."

"Save you, Master."

"Oh, Anakin. Where is your lightsaber?"

Anakin closed his eyes and felt for his lightsaber, "Han has it. 'S 'Kay. Have new one on the Falcon. Need it. Gonna defeat Vader and the Emperor. Vader's not completely evil."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied. "Those were Padme's last words. 'Obi-Wan, there's still good in him."

Anakin fell asleep once again and Obi-Wan watched over his padawan, looking up when he felt a familiar presence, although she felt angry.

"So that's him. That's Vader," came the tense question from Anakin's daughter.

"No. That's Anakin."

"Luke told me."

"I see."

Leia held her blaster and aimed it at the sleeping form of his padawan. "He's a monster. " She found her hand shaking on the trigger of her blaster. "Without him, the galaxy will be safe." Her finger slipped and she shot it. Kenobi reacted quickly using the Force to deflect the blasts. "How did you do that?"

"The Force. Leia, Anakin is the Chosen One. You can't kill him. His destiny is to destroy the Emperor."

"He left the galaxy is darkness."

"It's not over, sister," came the voice of Luke as he joined him. "Han told me what he did. You were right, Ben. He is a cunning warrior. He could have died. He didn't tell me where he was going, just that it was dangerous for a Force user. It was why he wouldn't take you or me with him?"

"I know, Luke."

"Whenever your father decides, we are going to face the Emperor."

"I know."

"You will turn yourself in to Vader."

"I know."

"Your father and I will follow at a safe distance."

"What about me?" asked Leia.

"You and Han need to deactivate the sheilds."


	18. The Death Star II

**Death Star II**

Anakin was awake. He turned on a training droid and activated his silver double-bladed lightsaber. "Level Ten," he stated and within moments, Anakin had flawlessly completely the most advanced lightsaber techniques, and disabled the droids. He was good, magnificent. Obi-Wan had never seen such flawless lightsaber techniques from Anakin.

"I'm ready," Anakin said, deactivating the lightsaber and clipping in to the left side of his belt. To the right side the blue lightsaber hung as he put on his dark cloak. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Luke?"

"I'm ready."

Luke headed to the headquarters of the Death Star while Anakin and Obi-Wan followed at a safe distance, cloaking their presence in the Force. They watched as Luke spoke. "I am Luke Skywalker and a member of the Rebel Alliance," Luke said with conviction. "I am here to see Darth Vader. I am all alone."

"Search him for weapons," the head trooper said.

"This is an odd weapon," another one replied as they put the Force binders on him.

"It's a lightsaber."

"Are you a Jedi?" asked another stormtrooper.

"Yes, like my father before me."

"Enough, you two carry Skywalker to Lord Vader."

"Yes, sir."

Obi-Wan and Anakin followed in the shadows.

Two clones entered a room where Lord Vader stood turning around at their presence. "This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this, milord," the Commander said handing Lord Vader the lightsaber. Vader turned to the Commander although his eyes never left Luke.

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

"Yes, milord."

"What is the purpose of this visit?" Darth Vader asked.

"I missed your charming presence," Luke said with a smile.

"The Emperor has been expecting you."

"I know...Father."

"So you have accepted the truth."

"I have accepted the truth that you were once, Anakin Skywalker, my father."

"That name no longer has any meaning to me."

"It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you can't destroy me. It is why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Darth Vader looks at the lightsaber in his hands. "You have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen, but you aren't a Jedi Knight yet."

"And you ceased to be one a long time ago." Darth Vader was silent, the boy was right. When was the last time he had been a Jedi Knight. When he had been married, expecting his son. He allowed a smile to crease his face, although Luke couldn't see, couldn't know, he thought of her, of the boy's mother, of Padmé. "Come with me."

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master, no matter what I wish."

"I will not turn, Father. And you'll be forced to kill me."

"I could kill you with the Force, Luke. If it's your destiny, you will die."

"Search your feelings, Father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."

"I can't, Luke. It's all I have left. It's too late for me, son."

"It's never too late, Father. "

"The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force."

"I will not turn."

"Do you have Yoda in your pocket?" Darth Vader asked.

Luke smiled, "I hardly think he will fit, Father."


	19. Facing the Emperor

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Facing The Emperor**

Luke and Darth Vader approached the throne room where there was a chair in the middle or the room that swivelled around to face Luke. There sat the hooded figure of the Emperor. Luke got his first good look at the Emperor. He looked like he had bathed in acid. The Emperor radiated darkness completely through. There wasn't the light that was present in Vader and Anakin.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I have been expecting you." Anakin started to speak but soon realized that he was addressing his son. He exchanged glances with Obi-Wan as they kept to the shadows and listened to the force waiting for the oportune moment to enter the battle that would ensue. "You will no longer need those," Emperor Palpatine said using the force to release Luke from his binders. "Guards, leave us," he said leaving Luke alone with the Emperor and Lord Vader, and unbeknownst to them Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master."

"You are gravely mistaken, your highness. You will not convert me as you did my father."

"Where is the Elder Skywalker?" Darth Vader asked his son.

"Oh no, my dear friend. It is you that are mistaken about a great many things.'

"His lightsaber, Master."

"A Jedi's weapon, much like your father's. By now you must know that your father can never be turned from the dark side, so will it be with you."

"You are wrong," Anakin said stepping out of the shadows. "Leave my son alone."

"Anakin, why my dear boy...this is a surprise."Obi-Wan followed Anakin stepping out of the shadows. "Kenobi, you are still alive. How unfortunate. I am sure my apprentice will enjoy tearing the flesh from your bones as you did his." Obi-Wan said nothing, only met his gaze. "You are the last, are you not. Today will see the end of the Jedi."

"I don't think so."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall," Luke said looking at the Emperor.

"Your faith in your father is yours."

"It is pointless to resist, my son."

"It's not too late, Vader. You remember what it felt like to be bathed in the light, you remember the love."

"Love is forbidden to a Jedi," Vader replied. "Leave me, Skywalker. You will die."

"You can't kill me or you will cease to be."

"But I can kill him," Vader said nodding in Obi-Wan's direction. "He deserves to die."

"You want this don't you?" The Emperor asked fingering the cylinder lightsaber. "I feel the hate swelling within you. Take it. Strike me down and then your descension to the dark side will be complete. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."Luke grabbed the lightsaber and before Anakin or Obi-Wan could move to stop him Vader blocked his thrust. "It is unavoidable, your destiny, like your father's. You, like your father, are now mine."

"Not yet, your highness," Anakin said staring the Emperor down. "You were my friend," Anakin said, the hate swelling within him. "How could you do that to me?" he asked motioning to Vader. "You took everything from me. My Knighthood, my wife, my son, you stole my soul," Anakin barked menacingly. He could feel the fear in the room, but for once it wasn't coming from him but from Palpatine. "You controlled everything. You were behind the assassination attempt on MY WIFE," Anakin roared.

"Anakin, you are my friend. I kept your secret. As a Sith you could have stayed married. Would the Jedi allow it."

"I NEVER gave them the chance," Anakin replied flinging his robe to the ground.

"Anakin," came the calm voice of Obi-Wan. "Anakin," came the repeated warning.

"You destroyed the Republic along with the Jedi Order."

"It needed to be destroyed."

Anakin and Obi-Wan watch a moment while Vader and Luke parry in that old dance or dark vs. light, good vs. evil, Jedi vs. Sith. "Obi-Wan has taught you well."

"I will not fight you, Father.

"You are unwise to lower your defences. It's how I ended up like this," he said sadly.

"I feel the conflict within you. I feel the good within you."

"There is no conflict. If you do not fight then you will meet your destiny."

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said as he activated his lightsaber and parried leaving Luke free to hide. "Remember your training, Vader."

"I have come a long way from your training, old man."

"Indeed you have," Obi-Wan agreed, noticing that the dark Lord was parrying but he wasn't taking any of the openings that Kenobi offered him.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke."

"He's your son, Vader. Your son."

"I will not fight you, Father."

Vader stopped completely, leaping away from Kenobi as he sensed something. "Your feelings are strong, especially for...sister. So you have a twin sister."

"Oh Sith," cursed Anakin. Vader turned to Anakin.

"You knew about this."

"You'd be blind not to see it."

"I have a daughter. Padme," the voice of Vader boomed. "Is she alive?"

"No," Luke said, "she died a long time ago. I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed your highness, I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

The Emperor was angry at the turn of events. "So be it, Jedi," he said raising his hand as Anakin ignited his silver double-bladed lightsaber and absorbed the lightning. "Impossible."

"Leave my son alone. You will never defeat me."

Then in a flash of lightning the Emperor drew his own lightsaber to meet Anakin Skywalker's. The Emperor was hoping to draw out the anger in both Skywalkers. And the sister..he didn't have time to ponder that as Anakin struck...


	20. Final Battle

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Final Battle**

Anakin struck and struck hard. "I always wondered, Emperor," Anakin said slowly as their lightsabers clashed. "How old are you?" the question caught Palpatine off guard. He didn't reply but the sheild that he had put around him and Anakin faltered. "You have got to be at least as old as Master Yoda and he admitted to nine hundred."

"Imprudent boy."

"You were old twenty years ago. Did the acid bathe help?" Anakin continued. A stormtrooper entered the room without his helmet, his hair longer than the standard military length.

"Uncle D, from the DNA that was left of the Princess."

"Get on with it Jix."

"She's your daughter."

"Thanks, Jix," Darth Vader replied.

"It was nothing, Uncle D. Do you need any help?"

"Stay here, Jix."

"Aye Aye, Uncle D."

"Don't be imprudent, nephew."

Anakin continued pushing the Emperor back. "Vader," he called but Vader just stood there watching as Anakin seemed to be the stronger one. Everyone else ceased fighting and stood watching the Chosen One battle the Sith Lord. Even Vader stood not saying or doing anything. Then Leia rushed in and Palpatine struck at her, before anyone could do anything Anakin jumped in front of her, taking the hit meant for her.

"Leia," Anakin mummered seemingly unconscious. Palpatine laughed as he attempted the same thing on Kenobi, but Obi-Wan had his lightsaber prepared as he and Luke began to fight the Emperor.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, smiled beneath his helmet. He reached Anakin side, "Are you alright, Skywalker?"

"I think you would be the first to know if I wasn't," Anakin said with a wit only he possessed. "There's a way to defeat him. Here," he said, handing the Ysalamir to him. Vader's eyes widened underneath his mask. "I don't see why anyone would want to live their life under a mask."

"I don't," Vader replied," helping Anakin to his feet. Anakin entered the fight as Vader took the syringe and injected the blood into Palpatine's system, the Emperor never suspected Vader.

"Traitor," he cried as they backed up. "Curse you Skywalkers, you want to know the truth about your father. The Great Darth Vader is a sick man behind an iron mask. Yes that mask inspired terror throughout the galaxy but that feeble heart within was forever possessed by the impotent side of the Force," Palpatine cried shooting Force lightning which hit Vader but no one else as he died. Vader fell down, weakly.

"I hate you," screamed Leia. "I don't care if you are a hero now, Five minutes of regret don't make up for a lifetime of atrocities," she screamed at him.

"Help me take off the mask," Vader said and the Jedi obliged. "You were wrong, Master," he said his gaze on Obi-Wan. "I'm not the death of you," his gaze turned to focus on Luke. "You were right about me. I am...Ana...kin...Sky...walker."

"I've got to save you," Luke protested.

"You already...have...Luke. Don't...make...the same...mis...take, I did something good, Obi...Wan." he told Anakin as he died. Anakin felt the force tremble.

"Yes, you did, old friend," Obi-Wan replied.

"We have got to get out of here," Anakin said He saw Obi-Wan and Jix carrying the body of Darth Vader and he felt Qui-Gon.

"It's time to go home, Anakin. You have learned what you needed too."

"I'm going to miss Luke and Leia."

"I know, Ani. Now for the the truth. I created you Anakin. I used the Force to influence the midiclorians to create you, Anakin."

"Thank you, Father," he said, being embraced by the white light, the warmness of the force.


	21. Back through the Vortex

_A/N If you have read the second installment 'Through the Looking Glass' you will reconize this chapter. I've just perfected it a little. As I plan to do once the stories have been fed by revieweres. If you want a sneak peak as to what's to come please check out my other stories. If not feel free to review and I will be making the chapters as good as I can get them. As you well know I don't own Star Wars or the characters...although I would love to own Anakin...for my own dark side...hehe_

**Returning through the Vortex**

Anakin blinked and looked around as the bright light and the guidance of Qui-Gon receded and he was placed in the former Chancellor's vision. He looked around for Luke, his son, and found him missing. Hadn't he just destroyed the Emperor? He was back in the republic he realized slowly. He came to himself realizing that his arms felt heavy and he realized there there were lightsabers in his hand. One was blue and the other was as red as Vader's. It was Count Dooku's lightsaber, he realized, and on his knees with eyes that begged him to give him the mercy that the man had refused to show him, was Count Dooku. The lightsabers in his hands formed clamps around the man's head. He looked betrayed by him...or Palpatine.

"Do it, do it now, " Palpatine's voice barked an order.

Anakin deactivated the lightsabers and returned his own to the clip on his belt. "I'm sorry, Chancellor, but no. It's not the Jedi way." Anakin helped the Count to his feet.

"I can make that an Order," Palpatine replied.

"With all due respect, Chancellor, but no you can't. My orders come from the Jedi Council. This is a rescue mission. We do not condone revenge. No matter what the crime. He will be held accountable. As he should, and as his master will when we find him. And we will," Anakin said his lips drawing into a thin line.

"That may change."

"I don't believe it will, Chancellor. I have a feeling this war will be over soon."

"I wish I could believe that," Palpatine said sadly.

"I need to get you to a medic room, where is it?" Anakin asked Count Dooku. When the Count remained silent, Anakin continued. "You will bleed to death. I know what it's like to have an amputated arm, and you've got two of them. You will lose alot of blood. I will not harm you," Anakin promised, bending down and checking on Obi-Wan through the Force. Anakin reached out with his feelings, he felt Padme. Padme was alive. He also felt...the twins. They were here, little small bundles of joy, he thought happily. He reached out and checked Obi-Wan's vitals before hefting him on his back.

"Leave him, or we will never make it," Palpatine said, trying to sound desperate.

Anakin glared at him, and said clearly so that there was no chance of misinterpretation. "His fate will be the same as ours."

"I underestimated you, Skywalker. I'm not sure i would have done the same to you," Count Dooku said and Anakin nodded as Count Dooku gave him directions to the medic room. He bandaged him up the best he could.

"This will have to do until we get to Coruscant. You are a prisoner of the Republic, " Anakin said stating his rights. "By Order of the Jedi Council I am placing you under arrest."

"I understand, Skywalker."

"How are you?"

"I'll survive, Skywalker."

"Leave him, Anakin," Palpatine tried convincing Anakin. "You can single-handedly end the war."

"I'm sure that will be accomplished today anyway. Count Dooku will now be open to any negotiations you and the Senate have, won't you?" Anakin said, his eyes flashing darkly.

"You have my word on it, Skywalker."

"And what good is his word, Anakin? He's a Sith Lord."

"Regardless, my mandate is to rescue you not to continue the war. If it can be ended peacefully that is what I must see to. Sounds like it's about time to hand over your emergency power, my friend," Anakin said with a smirk.

Palpatine was mortified. What had happened to Anakin? He had never questioned anything Palpatine did or thought as he now was. What had happened to him? He knew a shift had occurred and he didn't like it, not at all. More and more, the kid seemed to be echoing Kenobi's views. He had been so sure that Anakin would eliminate Dooku for him. "Regardless, I will do what I think is right. Anakin, revenge is the foundation of justice. Shouldn't the Sand people had been held accountable. You did that for the Hutts."

"The Hutts wouldn't have done anything."

"Exactly. You doled out justice."

"I killed them."

"Whose to say that wasn't what justice demanded."

"Remember, Chancellor you work for the Republic, not the other way around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Anakin jumped toward the elevator hanging onto Obi-Wan with a hand, somehow the Chancellor was hanging onto his foot and Count Dooku's arm were around his waist. Anakin thought briefly of kicking the Chancellor ending all his problems, but he vetoed the idea how would he explain to the Council. How was he going to explain everything to them? First, he would have a talk with Padme and explain why all their secrets head to come to an end. Then, he would discuss everything with Obi-Wan before approaching the Council. Right now, though he had to focus on the task at hand which was getting everyone home safely and in one piece. Well, almost in one piece, he said thinking of how Count Dooku's hands had been left behind.

"Did I miss something?" :Obi-Wan asked coming into consciousness.

"Uh, we're in a little bit of a situation, Master."

"I see. Hello Chancellor. Count Dooku, how different this is than our last mission."

"Do you have any suggestions on how we get OUT of the situation," Palpatine asked testily.

"Uh, Anakin. Jump."

"Don't you mean let go?" Anakin asked with an amused smile.

"Quite right," Obi-Wan said raising an eyebrow. Anakin used the Force to land inside one of the rooms.

"Master Kenobi, are all your rescues so...entertaining?" Palpatine asked.

Obi-Wan smiled at his friend before turning to give the Chancellor an answer. "Actually, now that you mention it, yes."

"None of those ships are going to get us anywhere?" Anakin said with a frown. "Obi-Wan?" he questioned.

Obi-Wan shrugged bracing the door as he gasped for air. "How should I know. You are the hero, I'm just them Master."

Anakin frowned, seeing him gasping for breathe and used the Force to transfer some of his energy into Obi-Wan. "Droids," Anakin mummered."There are worse things than droids," Anakin said, and frowned, realizing his lightsaber had fallen out during the drop and that one of the droids had it. There was no way he could defeat the droids without his master realizing he had lost YET ANOTHER lightsaber. "Have you heard from Artoo, Master?"

"Artoo? Anakin...he's probally been destroyed or blown into space."

"We can't just leave him, Master."

"It's a droid."

Anakin grabbed the com-link. "Come in, Artoo. Artoo!"

"Anakin, I know how much he means to you." Artoo beeped and Anakin let out a sigh of releif even as he told himself what an idiot he was. Artoo had been there in the future. That didn't mean he didn't still worry, afterall they were buddies, had been through alot together. Padme had given Artoo to Anakin to take care of. But his master didn't know that.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Anakin said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan led the way followed by Anakin, Palpatine, and Count Dooku. He frowned as the ray sheilds boxed them all in and turned to his former padawan. "I thought we were smarter than this."

"Apparently not," Anakin mused, "The oldest trick in the book and we walked right into it. Well," Anakin said with a grin, "you walked right into it. I was just trying to keep up."

"So now this is my fault."

Anakin shrugged, giving him a slightly wicked smile that brought to mind all of Anakin's pranks. "Hey, your the Master. I'm just the Hero."

"It's the dark side- the shadow on the force. Can't you feel it? We can't trust our instincts."

"Or it could be that bump on the head?" Anakin replied.

"No. All our choices keep going awry. We can't trust anything."

"Don't you trust me, Master?"

"Of course, Anakin."

"Then trust that soon, it will be over. The dark cloud will be lifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Super battle droids came toward them followed by several othre droids.

"Anakin, where is your **lightsaber**? " Obi-Wan asked as if reading his mind.

"It's not lost if that's what your thinking," Anakin said sensing it through the Force. He could feel it, he knew exactly where it was.

"No?"

"No."

"Where is it then?"

Anakin nodded at the droid on his left. "He's got it. Can we talk about this **later**?"

"Without your lightsaber there might not be a **later**," Obi-Wan said beginning what Anakin called his master voice.

"I don't need a lecture, okay. How many times have we had this talk?"

"Apparently, one less time than we needed to. "

"He's got it," Anakin repeated.

"How did he get it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Anakin-"

"He's got yours too," Anakin said reasonably.

"That's different," Obi-Wan said and Anakin grinned.

"This weapon in your **life**, Obi-Wan. You must take **care** of it." Anakin intoned in a very good imitation of Obi-Wan's voice. Count Dooku and Palpatine stifled a snicker. Whatever they thought of the Jedi, this was hilarious.

"Your right, Anakin. Perhaps we should take about this** later**."

"But, Obi-Wan, without your **lightsaber** there may not be a **later**. Your lightsaber is your** life** you must take **care** of it," Anakin intoned severly.

"You win, Anakin," Obi-Wan gritted out.

"What was that, Master, I'm having a little trouble with my hearing. Can you speak up a bit?""

"Is the Hero with No Fear admitting to getting old, age catching up with you. I said you are right."

"Don't even start, my very old master. I have so many old jokes I've been saving..."

"It's not very Jedi to gloat," Obi-Wan chided gently.

"I'm not gloating...I'm...savoring the moment."

"Let's try and get out of this mess," Obi-Wan said as they ran into ray sheilds. "We should have sensed this, "Obi-Wan said frowning. "The dark side is clouding our vision. How did we walk into this?"

"You're the master, I'm just the Hero. I followed you." Count Dooku motioned to a droid who released them. But General Grevious was just ahead, they all sensed his presence. Before they knew what was happening they found themselves trapped and even Dooku's presence didn't help as Anakin's and Obi-Wan's lightsabers were handed over to General Grevious.

"Thank you," General Grevious said as he coughed, his breathing was raspy, just like Darth Vader's, Anakin thought with a shiver his eyes clashing dangerously with Palpatine's, he knew his secret, now all he had to do was prove it.

"Your welcome," said a droid as Grevious coughed again.

"That wasn't much of a rescue. Ah, General Kenobi, the Negotiator and Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting someone with your experience to be a little older. These will make a fine edition to my collection," he said with a sneer.

"General Grevious," Anakin said looking at him in his yellow alien eyes, "You're shorter than I expected."

"We have a job to do. Try not to upset him," Obi-Wan said as Artoo beeped expecting action soon. Anakin gave a slight indication with his head, telling Artoo to wait.

"You are my prisoners," Grevious stated.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan said and Anakin grinned showing his perfect white teeth.

"Artoo, now," Anakin said and in moments Anakin and Obi-Wan both had their lightsabers activated in engaged in a fight with Grevious's personal battle droids. "They are built to Grevious's specifications," Anakin was explaining to Obi-Wan in between parrying,

"Built to his specifications?"

"They are built to destroy Jedi."

"Curious," Obi-Wan replied. In no time Anakin and Obi-Wan had dispatched them and Grevious had escaped once again. "All the escape pods have been launched. Well, here's the chance to prove your legendary piloting skills, my young friend. You can fly this thing can't you?"

"Flyings not the problem. The trick is landing which..." Anakin said with a shaky laugh as he looked around the cockpit, "this thing is not designed to do. Even when it's in one peice."

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked, not the least bit worried.

"You'd better strap yourselves in." Anakin fastened the pilot's seatbelt around himself and watched as Obi-Wan did the same thing for Dooku and then himself. "We're going in hot," Anakin said getting a feel for the controls. Dooku watched as something hot flew past the ship. His mind screamed, impossible. No one could land this hulk. Why had he let Sidious talk him into this? This was a death trap. Every second that passed was a miracle but when each second that passed was a miracle, how many seconds can be strung together in a row?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin Skywalker has spent so much time in the cockpit that he wears a Jedi starfighter like clothes. It's his own body, with thrusters for legs and cannons for arms. What he is doing right now transends flying the way Jedi combat disends the fight he had with Sebulba at the age of nine. He sits in a blood splattered battle chopped chair behind a console he's never seen before, a console designed for alien fingers. The ship he's in is not only buckling , it's on fire and breaking up like a comet ripping apart as it crashes into a gas giant. He has only seconds to learn how to manuver an alien craft that not only has no aft cells it has not aft at all. It can't be done. It's impossible. But Anakin Skywalker doesn't believe in impossible. Afterall, even Darth Vader turned back to the light. He's going to do it anyway. Because he is Anakin Skywalker and he doesn't believe in impossible. He extends his hands and merely feels the controls under his fingers, listening to the shivers his touch brings to the controls. He draws power from the Force, he askes Qui-Gon to help him and he smiles knowing that like Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon will never let him down. Anakin gathers preception, luck and the instintive intuition that has always been at the core of his talent. Anakin **will **land this ship.

"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan replied as Obi-Wan hauled Dooku to his feet.

"Welcome home, Obi-Wan, Anakin," Mace Windu replied and smiled so the amputated Dooku in front of him.

"It's good to be home, Mace," Obi-Wan replied.

"Did you capture him?" Mace asked Obi-Wan.

"No, my friend, it was the Jedi Knight before you. I was..." Obi-Wan felt the lump on his head, "Taking a nap."

"Really, Anakin?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied.

"I will expect a full report on this, Anakin,"

Anakin frowned that was what he didn't want to get. "Of course, Master."

"Count Dooku, I'm afraid you won't have the same comforts that you had the last time you were here. Congratulations, Anakin," he said smiling at Anakin. "Chancellor, allow me to escort you back to the Republica. Everyone will be relieved at your safety. And Anakin that landing will make it in the history books."

"I didn't do it for fame," Anakin answered as Mace left them to themselves, ordering guards around Count Dooku and walking with the Chancellor, he left Obi-Wan and Anakin to themselves.

"Well, Anakin, I have to report to the Jedi Council. I'm very proud of you. You are the Hero today, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"Hold on, Master. This entire operation was your idea."

"Let's be fair, you were the hero. You did it all while carrying some old broken down Jedi Master on your back. That landing will be the standard for impossible in every flight manual for the next thousand years.."

"Master, I'm sure it won't be there that long. It was nothing, nothing I couldn't have done without your training."

"I'm afraid Anakin, with or without, my training, you are destined for greatness."

"Lunch at Dex's. Since I have to spend time with politicians, I say you are buying," Anakin said smugly.

"Now there is at least one politician you want to see, isn't there?"

"Master we need to talk."

"I don't know anything," Obi-Wan said before walking away.


	22. Coruscent

**Coruscant**

Anakin knew that tonight he would tell Obi-Wan the truth and in spite of what he had said on the Invisible Hand, he didn't think Obi-Wan was old. In fact, he couldn't remember when Obi-Wan had looked so young, had seemed so happy. It hadn't been like that with Vader's existence. He still wasn't sure how to explain to Obi-Wan and the Council about that. Anakin sighed as Bail approached him, "I'm afraid the fighting will continue until The Sith is unmasked," Anakin said with purpose, and frowned. This was the man who would raise his daughter. No, he couldn't hold a grudge for something that hadn't happened. "How do you feel about the Chancellor?" he asked suddenly.

"Is this a trick, Jedi Skywalker?"

"Not at all, Senator."

"To be honest, we in the Senate are not happy about the changes in the Constitution. I understand the Chancellor to be somewhat of a friend to you. What has happened?"

"My trust in him has been shaken," Anakin admitted.

"So have ours," Bail continued.

"If you will excuse me, Senator," Anakin said sensing Padme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin smiled as he sensed two other Force signatures, but he couldn't tell Padme, he could feel her excitement, she wanted to tell him. Anakin glided to her side and reached out placing her face between his hands he looked at her face. "Oh, Padme, it's been so long," he said staring into her chocolate eyes, eyes he was drowning in. He could see everything right in the universe in her eyes. She was the reason the Republic stood for all it did.

"How could they do this to us?" she asked, and Anakin chuckled. "There were whispers that you were hurt, that you'd been killed," she said as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Never believe rumors like that," he mummered into her lips capturing them again. "Besides," he mummering teasing her, teasing himself, "I can't die until i've completed my destiny. I'm the chosen One, remember? "

"No, Anakin, not here."

"Exactly here . I don't care if they know we are married, I'm tired of all the deception of all the sneaking and hiding. Our love is something we should shout not whispered. We are married just like thousands of beings in the galaxy."

"No, Anakin. Not just like them. The are not Jedi. Don't let our love Force you out of the Order."

"Force me out of the Order, is that a pun? I'm going to tell them Padme," he whispered nuzzling his face against her neck, she felt so good, so real so solid.

"Ani, sometimes i believe the only reason people still believe in this war is because you are fighting for it."

"I'm still going to fight for it. Have faith, my love."

"Ani, I have something to tell you," she said, going on, he ignored her, as he kissed and touched her there in the shadows, he had to make sure she wasn't going to fade. "Ani, I'm pregnant."

Anakin picked her up and swung her around. "That's wonderful, this is the happiest day of my life," he said putting his hand over her stomach. He felt them move close to his hand, they were trying to touch him. "I'm going to take good care of you, I promise," he said leaning down and talking to the children.

"Anakin," Padme said, giggling.

"Have faith," he whispered standing back up and pressing her to his heart. "I love you, i don't think you know how much," he said as he followed her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin showered and changed quickly.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked.

"To Dex's. i told you I was going to meet Obi-Wan," Anakin said, nervously.

"You are going to tell him, aren't you?"

"You should have been a Jedi, Padme," Anakin said in a way of an answer.

"I doubt the queen will continue to allow me to serve when she finds out, and if the Jedi find out you will be expelled."

"Have faith," Anakin said again, "You worry too much. We will be together, all of us."

"Anakin, be careful."

"I will," he said pressing a kiss to her lips. "I know what I'm doing. I'm protecting us, all of us. The order is in danger, I'm protecting all of us. Even if I'm expelled, it won't matter. It won't affect our lives together."

"But you love being a Jedi."

"I love you and our growing family more," he said as he pulled her close once more. "Obi-Wan will wonder why I'm late," he said as he turned to leave.

Padme stared after him, wondering what decision Anakin was going to make that would affect all their lives. "I hope he knows what he's doing?" Padme said whispering to her baby, as she put her hands on her growing stomach.


	23. Confiding

**Confiding**

Anakin arrived at Dex's breaking every traffic law there was and maybe a few they hadn't passed yet. He got out of his yellow speeder and headed to Dex's nearly knocking a few citizens down although they apologized when they realized who he was. "It's my fault," Anakin explained. "Wasn't watching where I was going." Anakin spotted Obi-Wan drumming his fingers on the table.

He was obviously getting impatient, Anakin thought with a smile as he slowed down and allowed the Force to flow through him. "Impatience is not a Jedi quality," Anakin said as he sat down in the booth across from him.

"You are late," Obi-Wan replied.

"I have no excuse."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied, lifting one eyebrow.

"I need to tell you something, Obi-Wan. I need you to listen with an open mind."

"Anakin, I don't need to know," Obi-Wan said, his eyes darting around as if Master Yoda were going to appear.

"Yes, you do. I've spent far too much time with the Chancellor," Anakin said, and Obi-Wan seemed to visibly relax "He wanted me to kill Count Dooku, he all but ordered me to."

"Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan said his fingers tuning on his beard.

"There is more. I've done some things, I shouldn't have. Some things that were not like a Jedi at all," Anakin's eyes were downcast. "I never told you what happened on Tattooine with my mother, did I?"

"I know it hurts to talk about it."

"All the more reason I should have confided in you sooner, Master." Anakin took a deep breathe. "I murdered the sand people," he said. He was standing up and facing it. He hadn't been thinking true but he had still done so. "I wasn't thinking master. I was hurting and I wanted them to hurt too. Turn me into the Council if you must."

"I'm not going to turn you in, my friend. But beware, Anakin. It's a very fine line you are walking."

"I know. Master, will you follow me? I seemed to have forgotten something at a friend's house," Anakin said as Obi-Wan started to Order.

"Can this friend cook?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, not really," Anakin said remembering their first meal together as husband and wife. She had tried to hard but she had burned everything. Yet, Anakin had ate it all, every morsel. She had finally took pity on him and ordered something out. Shortly after that he had brought Three-pio into her care, who could cook. After all, Three-pio had learned from his mother and had even taught him how to cook. As good as Padme was at many things, Force bless her she couldn't cook. "Don't worry, Three-pio can cook," Anakin said as he hopped in his yellow speeder and Obi-Wan took his copilot. Again, Anakin drove breaking a few traffic laws.

"Anakin, the only thing worse than being your wingman is being your passenger," Obi-Wan said with a smile as he quirked an eyebrow at Anakin. He frowned. Where was Anakin taking him and why. Anakin knew that he and Padme couldn't be together while he remained in the Order and Anakin had come so far since he had seen her again, when he had been ordered to protect her.

"I know," Anakin said with a grin as he landed the speeder at Padme's apartment. Obi-Wan frowned as he watched him closely.

"Why do you need to go so fast?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin's smiled nearly blinded him, "I leave myself behind. I don't have to fear...anything. I don't have to think. I just do. I don't have to fear not being good enough, not being fast enough. I leave everything behind.

"This is Senator Amidala's?" Obi-Wan asked and instead of answering Anakin placed his fingerprint to the door and was allowed entrance.

"Padme, love, I'm home," he said sitting next to Padme and putting his human arm about her shoulders. Obi-Wan frowned as he took a closer look at the place. He saw holographic images of the two of them. They sat close to one another, Padme's head leaning against Anakin shoulder suggesting they were comfortable with one another. He peaked into an open room, Padme's bedroom, and saw Anakin's padawan braid. Were those Jedi robes laying on the bed? Obi-Wan frowned.

"You know you cannot remain in the Order and be together?" Obi-Wan stated. Padme tried to pull away from Anakin but he held onto her hand and she squeezed it for support. Anakin smiled brightly.

"But I have done it, Master. Padme is my wife. We were married right after Genosis."

"THREE YEARS ANAKIN?" Obi-Wan said nearly screaming. He lowered his voice when he noticed the shocked look on both faces and Three-pio scattered.

"Three-pio will you please bring Master Kenobi something to eat?" Anakin asked in a pleasant tone. "You see master, I have done both. I have passed the Trials, as a Jedi Husband, I have done everything I have done as a Jedi Husband, nothing has stood in my way. It can be done. My wife is Padme Amidala Skywalker," he said smiling at her, "and she is carrying my child?"

"Child?"

"Master, this conversation would precede faster if you didn't repeat everything I said."

"What do you expect me to say, Anakin?"

"Congratulations, Master. I hear that's what all other father-to-be hear," Anakin said with his usual humor. "Besides I know the idenity of Lord Sidious," Anakin said raising an eyebrow at him, a habit he had picked up from Obi-Wan. He was waiting for Obi-Wan to give his opinion and stop keeping Anakin in the dark. The trouble was Obi-Wan didn't know how he felt. Three-pio returned with refreshments which they all gladly took.

"Okay, Anakin. Who is Darth Sidious?"

"Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord we have been looking for was both Darth Maul and Count Dooku's master."

"Yes, Anakin."

"We will need proof, Master."

"How bad can it be, Anakin?"

"He is the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

"Are you sure, Anakin?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Anakin. I won't go to the Council about...your marriage. You can trust me, I hope you know that."

"With my life, Master." Anakin thought for a moment. "Maybe Dooku will tell you. He said he would be open to negotiations, Padme. So the Senate should move quickly in trying to end this war. Palpatine wanted me to kill Palpatine."

"Treachery is the way of the Sith," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Palpatine's next move will be against the Jedi Council. He will won't control over it, a way to know exactly what the Jedi are up to. His next ammendment will be direct control over the Council. We must tread carefully or the Jedi will be all but extinct and I will become a Sith," Anakin said trying to smile, but his words were anything but funny.

"Why, Anakin?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Master."

"You could never, Ani-" Padme started, squeezing his hand. "I love you. You are not that kind of man."

"Padme, you know what happened on Tattooine."

"You are only human, Ani."

"I'm a Jedi, Padme. It was wrong. Killing is wrong,but I felt justified because of the torture they put Mom through. Maybe I was justified but I still shouldn't have done it. It's not the Jedi way."

Obi-Wan had waited a long time to hear his padawan speak with remorse and conviction, although he was saddened at his former padawan's recent actions, he took heart that Anakin was still trying to find the right path. He knew that in the end, only Anakin would decide what Anakin would be. "I'm listening, Anakin,." Obi-Wan said.

"I traveled over twenty years into the future. It's a very dark place, Master .A place I never want you to see. Palpatine was Emperor of the universe and I went by the name Darth Vader, I was more of a machine than anything else, similar to General Grevious. You and Padme are the only ones I truly trust. You are my family," Anakin said and looking at Padme who nodded slightly. "I want you to be our babies honorary uncle. You are the closest thing I have to a father. Soon, the war will be over one way or another and I won't your word that Padme and the child will be safe," he said careful not to spoil the surprise for Padme.

You have my word, Anakin. I won't inform the council of any of this, it's not my place.I'm on your side.Well, I should be getting back to the Temple. And Anakin, Padme, congratulations, I swear you are going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan finally said as he headed to the room of a Thousand Fountains to mediate.

"Don't say that Master you are the closest thing I have to a father."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. We will need your full report on what happened on the Inviable Hand, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, reverting back to his Jedi Master voice, he was once again all business.

"Absolutely, Master Kenobi," Anakin said, reverting back to his respectful Jedi Knight role.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his chambers Darth Sidious let out an inhuman groan. "Damn Skywalker. Damn Kenobi." His plans were falling apart. He had to move quickly. He sent Anakin a vision that was sure to scare the Sith into him. A vision of his wife dying and calling for Obi-Wan. Anakin had to feel distrustful of both Senator Amidala and Master Kenobi or his plan would not succeed. He knew that they were the only ones he truly trusted. Something had changed and he didn't like it. Tyrannus should be dead by now, not locked in a cell. He had been so sure that Anakin would do it, now he still had an apprentice to get rid of. Then there were members of the Senate who were becoming distrustful. Soon this war had to end. He was going to declare himself Emperor and increase the army. No one would ever challenge him. Skywalker's honesty was going to prove to be detrimental. If he could just use the Force to pursuade Skywalker and Kenobi to keep quiet then maybe. An idea formed. Kenobi. If he could turn Kenobi then Skywalker would follow. He sent Kenobi a force vision of Anakin's death, and he smiled. They would soon both belong to him, along with the Skywalker child, all he had to do was get rid of the good Senator.


	24. Dreams

**Dreams**

Obi-Wan laid in his room at the Jedi Temple, but he wasn't really there. He was on a planet filled with lava. Mustafar, he realized. Padme was there as well. She was so angry with Anakin. Obi-Wan had never sen her so angry. She was no longer pregnant, he realized. She clenched her fist and continued yelling at him. Anakin was lifted off the ground and made strangling noises. Padme was hurting Anakin! Then out of no where lightning shot from Padme's fingertips. She was a Sith. Obi-Wan reached Anakin's side as fast as he could, but Anakin only smiled thinly.

"The dangers of love," Anakin whispered thinly.

"Anakin, please hold on. Help will be here shortly."

"I can't. Master, promise me."

"Anything, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sobbing openly. This reminded him too much of Qui-Gon's death.

"Promise me that you will train the boy, train my son."

"You're going to do it yourself."

"Promise me."

"I promise Anakin."

"Give him my lightsaber when he's old enough."

"I will," Obi-Wan said as Anakin's eyes glazed over. "Rest well, my friend," Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand over Anakin's eyes feeling his life force disappear. He looked up to find Anakin's wife smiling evilly. "Padme, why?" he asked standing up.

"Why, Obi-Wan, surely you know. I have the world's greatest beings as my children. No harm will never come to me. All my plans will be complete. Haven't you guessed by now, Obi-Wan, I am the Sith Lord."

"No," Obi-Wan whispered. "Anakin loved you."

"Now he can never destroy me. The Jedi Chosen One can never destroy me."

Obi-Wan gave a growl as he ignited his lightsaber. "Put it away," she said softly, "You will never get near enough to my child. You are as dead as my son's father."

Obi-Wan woke up in a sweat. Never had he felt such powerful emotions. What if Anakin was wrong? What if it wasn't the Chancellor but Senator Amidala that was the Sith Lord. He had to keep them apart. All Obi-Wan knew was that it wouldn't happen until after the baby was born. He had to keep them apart, and he had to save Anakin, He could lose his padawan the same way he had lost his master. He wouldn't survive that. He had to find a way to save him. Force knew there must be a way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin too, tossed and turned in his sleep. He awoke in a sweat, clenching and unclenching his mechanical arm. He turned to stare at Padme watching the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive. She had cried out for him, begged for him, died right before his eyes. She had been with Obi-Wan when she had died. Where was he? Force knew he would do anything possible to keep her by his side, and alive. A shiver raced down his spine, was this how he turned to the dark side? She had fought so hard to hang on for him, screaming and begging for him. He felt Padme's prepense and turned around to face her. "How can you love me knowing all I'll do?"

"Ani, you haven't done any of those things yet. You are still the man I love. Your mother would be very proud. I'm very proud to call you my husband. I don't know how not to love you. When you face the Chancellor, remember me and our love, and our baby," Padme said putting an arm around his waist, and leaning on his shoulder. Anakin reached over and touched the jippet snippet.

"I remember when I gave you this."

"Anakin," Padme said sighing as she touched his mechanical arm. She raised her hand to where the flesh met the metal. "How long is it going to take for us to be open and honest with one another?"

Anakin turned to her taking both of her her hands into his. "It was a nightmare, like the ones I used to have about my mother."

"And?"

"It was about you," Anakin's voice caught in his throat. "You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?"

"I don't know. The baby was alive in the future but I don't know, Padme. I won't lose you like I lost my mother. I won't let this one become real."

"This baby will change our lives, Anakin."

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked.

"We aren't going to worry. We are going to be happy, " Padme said and Anakin smiled hearing his own words repeated back through her mouth. "You are a hero, Ani. I love you. I believe in you. All I need is your love."

"You have it. You'll always have my love. " She kissed him and all was right in the galaxy once more. There was nothing more important than their love. He let his control slip as passion overtook him completely and Padme fell asleep in her husband's arms. This was a marriage, she thought, glad to have her husband home once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Sidious smiled in his office. Obi-Wan was reactiing to his dreams jsut as he had planned. He had thought it would be funny to manipulate Obi-Wan's dreams to echo Qui-Gon's death which had been the worst moment in Obi-Wan's life, Palpatine knew from his talks with Anakin. For his plan to procede as planned he needed controversity. What better trouble than for Obi-Wan to try to keep Padme and Anakin apart while Anakin would be obsessed with keeping Padme alive. They would both belong to him, he thought smiling. He would have the Jedi's Chosen One as his servant, and the Negotiator himself. The true gift of the dark side, was being able to see how things were changing and manipulate them to your advantage. He frowned for Anakin did seem more bathed in light than he had in a long time. He had to trust that Kenobi would be able to help him turn, for the Chosen One was the only one who could truely destroy him once and for all. Darth Sidious was discovering the power to cheat death, a power he would keep to himself despite the fact that Anakin would want it, as would Obi-Wan. He knew he could keep his soul alive until the body came along...


	25. Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

Obi-Wan was in a meeting, he frowned, and Anakin was late. Very late. He hadn't had time to confer with Master Yoda about his vision from the Force but he knew what Master Yoda would say and he was right, but why didn't his feelings buy it. Let go of all you fear to lose, Kenobi, Obi-Wan told himself. Let go of Anakin, he couldn't do it. He had already lost his master, not his padawan too. The Chancellor's ship pulled up and one of the red guards called him closer. "We are expecting Jedi Knight Skywalker." Obi-Wan's brow rose in astonishment as Anakin's words repeated themselves. 'His next move will be control over the Jedi Council.' Obi-Wan knew that he had to discover the identity of the Sith Lord, for Anakin. The Chancellor usually informed the Council, not this time. Obi-Wan returned to the Council, awaiting Anakin, he frowned deep in thought.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges, General Skywalker," Obi-Wan said with a hint of a smile.

"General? Me?"

"With what happened on the Invisible Hand it's only fair. You captured a Sith Lord; it hasn't been done in thousands of years."

"So I've heard," Anakin said wryly. Obi-Wan looked at him, he seemed stressed, but so was he. He wanted to ask Anakin about the dream he had once had about his mother.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges. "

"I'm sorry, Master. I have no excuse."

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity. "

"What's wrong then?"

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today. "

"So it's begun. Obi-Wan we must hurry. It's the beginning of the end, and we still need proof."

"Be careful of your friend, Palpatine."

"You are my friend, Obi-Wan. The only ones I trust are you and my wife."

"Nonetheless, it was only a few standard days ago you were singing his praises," Obi-Wan said softly. "He has requested your presence. "

"What for? " Anakin asked stiffing immediately.

"He did not say."

"My beacon hasn't gone off. If the Council wanted me..."

"He did not go through the Council."

"Why?"

"Perhaps, he has some reason to believe that the Council would have resisted sending you? Relations between the Council and the Chancellor have been...stressed.""

"Oh," was all Anakin could say. It was fast approaching, the beginning of the end.

"I am your friend, Anakin. And as your friend I'm begging you please Anakin, please be careful. ."

"Don't you mean be mindful?" Anakin asked trying to lighten the darkening mood with a joke about Obi-Wan's teachings.

"No, Anakin. No. This is a dangerous time for a Jedi. Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You have my word, Obi-Wan. Are you afraid of me, of my powers?" Anakin asked suddenly growing quiet as he studied Obi-Wan.

"No, Anakin. I am proud to call you my friend, proud to have been your master."

"I sense fear from the Council, they don't trust me. I feel fear of me when I look at them, fear of me, of what I can do. I've done nothing to earn their fear, I've done nothing but save their lives. I'm trying to save the corrupt Republic, that's all I'm ever doing is trying to save them."

"I know Anakin. Please, be careful."

"You worry too much, Obi-Wan."

"I have to..."

"Because I don't worry at all. Master, will you go visit our prisoner?" Anakin asked.

"I will do what I can." Obi-Wan said as Anakin boarded the Chancellor's shuttle.

"You are wrong, Master," Anakin whispered to no one at all, as he awaited the 500 Republica to appear in the horizon. The Chancellor's shuttle was so slow, he thought grimly. "I worry plenty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin looked around the Chancellor's office, awaiting his appearance. He began noticing things he hadn't before. The Chancellor's office suddenly reminded him of being on board the Invisible Hand. And why shouldn't it, Father? He hear the voice of Luke echo in his thoughts. He has his own personal tastes. He was controlling both sides of the war. The Robes worn by the cadre of guards was the exact same shade of red as the carpet, as the carpet from the Invisible Hand. In fact, in the guards had been droid, would they remind him of Grevious's personal bodyguards he wondered. Palpatine must have sensed his appearance, Anakin hadn't sensed his as he stared around the room at what Anakin knew were Sith artifacts, but how could he prove it to the Council who didn't trust him. Did he even want too? Maybe they deserved their death at Vader's hands? No, Luke said in his thoughts, no one deserves execution no matter what their crimes. Still...Anakin thought it was tempting.

"Anakin, come closer," Palpatine said, and Anakin tensed at the familiarness that he used his name. He bent over him as he remembered Vader doing in protectiveness. Was there nothing he could consciously do to stop it? "Have a seat, my friend," Palpatine said as he turned to his companions. "Leave us." Anakin took a seat that was recently vacated. He looked at Palpatine; he appeared what he had always appeared: a kindly old man trying desperately to hold the Republic together with his bare hands, but Anakin knew better, didn't he? Anakin was confused. What if it was a trick? No, Qui-Gon would never trick him, he knew. "Do you see, Anakin? Do you see what they have done to my magnificent city?" he asked, in a pained voice. The pain seemed so real.

Anakin cleared his throat finding it hard to speak at first, "You know you have my best efforts, and those of every Jedi," Anakin replied with pride.

"I know I have yours, Anakin. But the rest of the Jedi..."

"Surely, Master Kenobi can be trusted."

"Yes, Master Kenobi. But what if he's being manipulated by the rest of the Jedi."

"He is loyal," Anakin defended.

"To a fault, almost like another Jedi I know. Something's bothering you, Anakin."

"It's nothing. Jedi business, you understand."

"As of today, Jedi business is MY business," Palpatine corrected. Anakin looked away uncomfortably. "I have asked you here because I need your help on a matter of delicacy. I hope I can depend on your discretion, Anakin."

"As a Jedi there are limits to my discretion. I uphold the morals and rights of the Republic," Anakin replied wearily, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Of course, Anakin. Don't worry, my boy." Anakin frowned, biting his tongue from screaming at the Chancellor. Jedi did not show anger, he remembered thinking of his own boy, and a grin broke out on his face, despite the dire conversation. "It's appalling that they still keep you off the Council."

"My time will come when I am older," Anakin replied automatically. He grew tired of this conversation and wondered how the Council would feel if he just ignited his lightsaber and took this beast out of the galaxy. Still, Anakin was smart enough to realize the controversy that would begin behind such an act. The galaxy would be in a constant state of upheaval and the Separatists would have won.

"Time is no measure of wisdom," Palpatine said and Anakin grunted his agreement. Hadn't he once said that Master Obi-Wan was as wise as Master Yoda despite their own age differences? "They keep you off the Council because it's the last hold they have over you. Once, you are a Master, as you deserve how can they make you do their bidding?"

"Well," Anakin replied with a smirk, "They can't exactly make me now."

"Exactly," Palpatine replied enthused."That is precisely my point. You are younger than them. Stronger than them. You aren't like them. You know what it's like to live. If they cannot control you know, what will happen when you are a Master in you're own right."

"You are wrong, Chancellor's. I am like them. I am a Jedi," Anakin repeated, remembering Luke's words. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.

"They fear your power .They keep pushing for more power."

"With all due respect, the same might be said of you," Anakin said watching his expression closely. If he felt anything, he didn't show it.

"Of that I have no doubt. There are some that would like me out of office altogether. They are shrouded in secrecy, obsessed with faceless enemies."

"They are hardly faceless," Anakin replied staring into his eyes. Your time is up, he thought, I know your secret. You are a dead man walking for I will destroy you. "Dooku himself?"

"Is he really a Sith or just another of your fallen Jedi, brandishing a red lightsaber to intimidate you."

"But Sidious?" Anakin asked looked at him.

"Yes the mysterious Sidious. The Sith at the highest level of government. Seems a little too convient to me."

"Maybe it's so obvious that no one would expect. Perhaps, you even know who it is," Anakin replied keeping his face expressionless.

"None that I know would be capable of being such...a traitor," Palpatine replied.

"The Sith are the definition of evil, "Anakin continued.

"So you have been trained to believe," Palpatine said and Anakin almost laughed. This was good, was this how he planned to turn Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader? Could anything change fate? Was it fate that he become Darth Vader? No, never. "They were not so different from the Jedi, seeking power to be sure," Anakin did not want to hear this. Go off, he ordered of his beacon, but it remained silent.

"But the dark side-"

"Of course the Dark Side if Darth Sidious were to walk in this room and I could stop you from killing him on sight I would offer him a bloody drink and ask him if he had any power he could use to end this war."

"Dooku is here Chancellor, I'm sure he's ready for negotiates. We don't need Sidious to end this war. Go talk to him, I'm sure the war will end soon, one way or another," Anakin replied.

"I hope they do, my boy, I hope they do. There is still the matter of General Grievous though."

"Count Dooku can call him off; can end the war, with your help. I can assure you, Chancellor, that the Jedi are absolutely dedicated to the core values of the Republic."

"Their actions will speak more loudly than their words- as long as someone keeps an eye on them. And that, my boy, is exactly the favor I must ask you."

Anakin started to protest and recant some of Obi-Wan's Jedi philosophy but curiosity overcame that. "I don't understand."

"I'm asking you to accept a post as my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin blinked. This was just the opportunity to expose the Chancellor as the Dark Lord of the Sith. He could see himself seated in one of those low, curving chairs opposite Master Yoda, maybe even beside Obi-Wan. His heard soared even as he asked in a voice that was much younger than his own, in a voice that squeaked. "Me?"

"Who else?"

"On the Council..." Anakin murmured, a little dazed as he thought of Padme. He couldn't wait to tell his wife that he was a Master. Not just a Master, but the youngest Master in Jedi history. "I am overwhelmed, sir. But the Council accepts their own members, they will never accept this."

"Even your friend, Master Kenobi. Believe me; they need you, more than you know."

"Master Kenobi is loyal."

"Think how great it would be for him to have his padawan on the Council beside him, think how great it would be for him to truly have an ally he could count on, to no longer keep anything secret from you."

"I didn't think of it like that," Anakin admitted. He couldn't wait to find Master Obi-Wan and see what he had gotten out of Count Dooku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"General Kenobi, what is your business here?" Obi-Wan turned at the voice, a slight smirk on his face.

"Few address me as such to my face," he said to the lad that had questioned him. He was local security that was for sure. A boy of no more than five or six, and on his face was a look of hero worship.

"Master Kenobi, then," the lad corrected.

"Now that is a title I have earned. Where are your superiors?"

"On a lunch break. See this blaster here, I can shoot anyone, "the tike replied confidently. "And if I can't that droid will do my job for me."

"I see. Would you shoot me?"

"Well, star's end! Why would I shoot a great hero of the Republic and Jedi?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "You can relax I'm just here to see Count Dooku."

"The Sith who captured the Chancellor."

"That's right," he said patting the dark haired boy on the head. He wondered what it would be like to be this kid's father, then he chuckled, the Jedi would never allow such a thing, besides hadn't he learned enough to stay away from that area from Anakin. He loved Anakin like a son, and part of him wanted his own child to raise. "What's your name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Han, Han Solo," he said bravely.

"I will remember the name," Obi-Wan replied as he walked into the holding cell that held Count Dooku.


	26. Council

Chapter Six

The Council

Obi-Wan smiled briefly at the boy, there was something familiar about the boy. He reminded him of his Anakin and someone else, but Obi-Wan pushed the thought away as he saw Count Dooku in his cell. "I trust you are comfortable," Obi-Wan began.

"Immensely pleasurable. Shouldn't I be in the medical wing, having been disfigured. You can't imagine the phantom pains."

"No, I cannot. I will discuss it with Anakin, however," Obi-Wan replied, "Perhaps, you should have spared him his own hand on Genosis," Obi-Wan said softly, remembering the pain his young padawan had been in then. He remembered how Anakin had cried had begged to make the pain stop and Obi-Wan's lips stretched into a very thin line.

"It's not very Jedi to hold onto anger."

"Anakin spared your life. I am not sure another Jedi would have done the same. "

"You would have. Qui-Gon spoke very highly of you, and very often."

"Qui-Gon believed in Anakin."

"So does my master."

"Yet he planned on your demise, didn't he?"

"Not entirely. I'm still alive."

"Thanks to my guidance and faith in Anakin. I cannot help you if you will not help yourself."

"How did you sleep?" Count Dooku asked and Obi-Wan shifted his eyes away guiltily. "I thought so. There is an ancient Sith legacy. Darth Plegisus had the power to stop death."

Obi-Wan leaned forward, interested. "You mean he could actually stop the ones he cared about from dying."

"It's an ancient Sith legacy. You would have to visit the tomb of Plegisus on Korribian. I'll tell you where it is, in exchange for immunity. "

"I cannot give that to you."

"Then I cannot save your padawan."

"Anakin is a Knight in his own right," Obi-Wan replied hotly.

"I want to retire from being a Dark Lord of the Sith, as such it is tiring. I want to reclaim my home as Count of Serrano. I cannot do that without immunity. I am ready to negotiate the dissolution of the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems, but I will only speak with you and Skywalker."

"Shouldn't there be a diplomat involved?"

"Aren't the Jedi still Keepers of the peace?" Count Dooku asked mildly. Obi-Wan's beacon went off, and he frowned.

"Enjoy your stay," Obi-Wan said leaving quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the doors of the Jedi Council swung open, Anakin was angry, yet if questioned he would have denied it and thought he was telling the truth...but they had left him out here so long, with nothing to do but stare at the skyline of Galactic City damaged in a battle he had won almost single handedly with the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had nothing to think of but why it was taking so long to decide. Were they all against him? Was it taking Obi-Wan that long to convince them? Was the Chancellor right? Was Obi-Wan the only one to stand up for him?

Angry? Not at all, Anakin was not angry. He was sure he wasn't angry, he kept telling himself he wasn't angry. And he wasn't, not really. Anger was just camouflage for what he was really hiding. Behind his anger his a dragon. It was dread, the cold fear of not being good enough of not being fast enough or strong enough of losing someone he cared about. Yoda was unreadable as always and Anakin respected the aging Grand Jedi Master, though he knew Yoda feared him. Obi-Wan was frowning and the usual Jedi serenity was gone from his face. Anakin frowned, when had Obi-Wan begun looking so unhappy? He had to find out, for he would not let Obi-Wan be haunted with dread and guilt as he was.

"Anakin Skywalker," Mace Windu said with authority, "The Council has decided to comply with the Chancellor's wishes. You are hereby granted a seat on the Jedi Council, as the Chancellor's personal representative."

Anakin schooled his face to reveal humility and gratitude as he spoke evenly, "Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the principles of the Jedi Order."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not," Master Yoda said looking at Anakin as if he could see through him and Anakin forced himself to meet Master Yoda's gaze.

"I understand, Master," Anakin replied.

"I'm not sure you do," Master Windu continued, "You are here to represent the Chancellor's views not your own. You will attend meetings but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

"What?" Anakin asked shocked and vaguely aware of Obi-Wan jumping to his feet.

"Masters, be fair. Anakin did not ask for this. Has he not shown his loyalty to the Jedi risking his life for every Jedi in this room."

"To risk ones life is a Jedi's duty," Master Yoda replied.

"How dare you?" Anakin replied but it wasn't Anakin's voice, at least not the one he recognized as his own. Anakin caught his reflection in the mirror and shuddered. He saw the mask and cloak surrounding him. He had to get out of these dark clothes, did he have any padawan clothes left? They had been lighter in color.

"Masters, be fair. He is the Chosen One," Obi-Wan continued.

"Misread the prophecy may have been."

"You can keep you precious prophecy," Anakin stated frowning. "I do not want a place on the Council."

There was a collective gasp around the room. No one had ever turned down a spot on the council. "In fact," Anakin started to continue before Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Anakin, please take a seat. Masters, this has never been done in the history of the Jedi," Obi-Wan continued angry but speaking with an even toned voice that Anakin admired.

"Never been done this has, at Anakin's age."

"Nonetheless, it's not just insulting to my former padawan but to me as well. If Anakin is not granted the rank of Master I too, will relinquish, my seat on the Council."

"But Obi-Wan?" Master Windu said astonished. "You have earned yours not having it ordered."

"I have done none less than Anakin. We will both take our leave while the Council sorts this out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, you should have let me tell them. I would leave the Order. Look at them, Master. They are all so...hypercritical."

"You remind me of Master Qui-Gon."

"You are hard to talk to, Obi-Wan. You've forgotten what he taught you."

"What do you mean, Anakin?"

"You don't trust in the living force. He's tried to talk to you, you know?"

"Who?"

"Qui-Gon."

"Maybe we should leave the Order. I don't know Anakin."

"We?"

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"I thought that was your gift, Master."

"I've spoken to Count Dooku."

"And?"

"He won't talk to anyone but us. If I can work it out, we will be leaving Coruscant soon."

"But-Master. I can't leave Padme, not now, not while she's expecting my child."

Obi-Wan visibly stiffened. "Then bring her along."

"But the Council-"

"Has proven to be untrustworthy. We will be going to Korribian. There is a Sith artifact we must obtain."

"Master, what are we going to do? I can't say that the Council doesn't deserve their fate."

"Neither can I, Anakin. But you don't deserve yours. Perhaps, if we go away..."

" I don't know Master. I have to save Padme." Anakin didn't want to explain and strangely enough Obi-Wan didn't ask.

"It seems, Anakin, that this is the day for bad news, your old friend has returned to the Order. Ferus Olin."

Anakin's face seemed to tighten. "When?"

"Two standard days. Since he was so close, the Jedi Council has given him the title of Jedi Knight."

"They just gave it to him?" Anakin asked with controlled furry. After all Anakin had done, they just handed Ferus Knighthood while he had just been given it. He had had to fight tooth and nail for everything the Jedi had given him. Obi-Wan had raised him with an iron fist, he thought. He had loved him, and been fair, he clenched his iron fist thinking that was how he would raise his Luke.

Anakin was going to leave the Order soon, he would create his own Jedi Order and he would let it be known to any Jedi who wished to follow him. Let the old Jedi masters expire by their own political greed and short sidedness. He would save who he could, he couldn't save those that wouldn't save themselves.


End file.
